


An Uncertain Rest: Sahadra

by Khamira



Series: No Certain Victory [6]
Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sequel to No Certain Victory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 64,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khamira/pseuds/Khamira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the first battle with the Nazis over, the Medjai and their surprising allies take time to heal and recover from the war, despite the uncertainty of the gathering shadows and the ongoing threat of more battles to come. A sequel to No Certain Victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sahadara: Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to No Certain Victory, as such it will make absolutely no sense unless you have read that story first.  
> As always I have tried my best to keep the Arabic and the ancient Egyptian as correct as I can. However mistakes are made and I apologize for them. There has been a bit of a liberty taken with history and mythology in this one as well, but given that I’m using the Mummy universe and Steven Sommers does so with aplomb I won’t worry too much about having done the same.

“Chaos is always waiting for order to falter, and the thirst of the desert is never sated.”- Ancient Egyptian saying, original translation attributed to E.A. Wallis Budge

 

Night settled about the Medjai camp with a softness broken only by the last ruby reflection off the great pyramid of Ahm Shere. Transmuting as was appropriate on this night of funerals and mourning and celebration of hard won victory the gold of the sun into a blood red glow. More than one of the Medjai felt the omen closely and glanced eastward toward Mecca, and in so doing echoed all the Egyptians before them who had looked to the horizon where the sun rose each morning and prayed for another day when the darkness would lift.

Nor did it escape many of those gathered about the fires that night that they were after all holding their funerals and celebration of victory as well as the journey of so many of their number to Paradise within the shadow of the pyramid of the ancient god of the dead. And while it was not perhaps the sort of funeral celebration dread Anubis might once have overseen. There was something both appropriate and discomforting to have funeral rights of a fashion held here.

And if the shadows and darkness that surrounded their campfires seemed closer than it should, or darker than was usual, or even when they truly dwelt on it– seemed almost to hunger about the outskirts of the light like the jackals who represented the very god who’s pyramid they were now camped about, no one spoke it.

The Medjai as a whole were used to having death as a frequent companion in their lives. But here even they felt the cold breath of the dread god of those who’s hearts had stilled more clearly.

Had they asked, the scholars among them could have told them that Anubis was not truly an unkind god, nor was he the god of shadows or destruction and that for such the ancient Egyptians had had another name, just as they did.

And if any had bothered to ask the champion of the god they were so uncertain of, it was just possible he might have been able to tell them that the jackals that slipped about the shadows at the outskirts of camp were as much guard dogs as things to be feared. Because the words of the god of the dead still echoed in his mind and made him glance once more about him to insure that his family was all there.

“Guard well.”

There was nothing else to be done, not by O’Connell, or the Medjai, or the god of the dead.

But in guarding others as was their wont to do, it was so very easy indeed to forget to guard themselves.

And the great desert was always hungry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardeth smiled a little at his cousin as Adham took Khalifa from his lap. The little girl was sound asleep, having dozed off some time ago. But given that it was well past midnight Ardeth could not blame her. He was exhausted yet himself.

“Can you see to Sana, Ardeth?” Adham asked quietly. Ardeth gathered the other sleeping child into his arms and rose to his feet with a nod.

“It is good that she sleeps, Allah knows what has happened here is hard enough on those of who are grown.” Leila put her hand on Sana’s forehead.

“There is too much truth in that.” Ardeth agreed, glancing over at where Rick was sitting with Evelyn, Alex and Jonathan. The fact that Tamima and two of the other Medjai women had yet to give up their places by the Englishman pulled a small smile from him. “Although perhaps some good may yet come of the horror.”

Leila followed his gaze and smiled. “Perhaps. Let us get the little one’s settled and then find our own sleep, I think. You look tired, chieftain.”

“I still am.” He glanced eastward. “The miracles we have been given are wonderful things, but– it does not seem they make up for simple rest.” He smiled a little more, with irony this time, recalling that Imhotep had said much the same thing to him in Thebes. “In’sh’Allah.”

“As all things are.” Adham agreed.

“I can take her, Chieftain.” Shadiya walked over, giving him a quick bow.

“She is not hard to carry.” He found one more smile for the young woman. “If you will only tell me where it is she sleeps?”

“This way.” She gestured to their right.

“Sabah el Kheer, Adham Leila. My love to your children.”

“And ours to you, Ardeth. Rest well, cousin.” Adham agreed and followed his wife who had a sleepy Numa by the hand. But Ardeth could feel his cousin’s gaze more than once as he followed Shadiya to get Sana settled for the night. And he supposed truly he did not mind the odd protectiveness. Despite himself he glanced back at Rick again. Rick met his eyes with a smile, and it warmed him still the caring and concern and love that look represented to him. “MaSallama, akee.”

“You too, Ardeth. See you in Thebes, huh?”

“Very likely.” He wanted to say that he would not mind the visit at all, if it was Rick’s arms he woke in, but he managed to keep it silent. He turned away shaking his head a little. You are exhausted Ardeth. He thought to himself.

“I hope your rest is peaceful for once, Chieftain.” Shadiya offered quietly as they walked to the tent where Sana was staying apparently. And it reminded him that he needed to see that those survivors of Ahmer’s tribe were provisioned again, having lost so much of their belongings. Perhaps tomorrow after the funeral for the women and children he could find a few warriors to go and scout the ruined German camp. It would be fitting if there was something there that could be sold in order to help provision the people they had tried to destroy. And, he admitted silently to himself. He would be glad to see the damned Nazi’s corpse rotting in the sun. He shook his head again to clear it some and laid Sana on the soft pallet of blankets.

“Here, if you can hold her up, I will get her changed.” Shadiya came over with a sleeping gown. Ardeth smiled, recalling how often he had seen Adham struggle with just this task with Numa and Khalifa. But somehow they got the little girl undressed and into the nightgown and under the blankets without waking her.

“She is exhausted.” Ardeth smoothed the little girl’s curls with one hand.

“No doubt.” Shadiya agreed. “Thank you, Chieftain, for taking such care of her.”

“It is the least I can do. And you sister? Do you rest at all?”

She shrugged a bit. “I try. Allah’s peace be with you this night, Chieftain.”

“And with you.” He thought for just a moment, and then voiced the request silently. “Mut, lady of dreams, may their rest be peaceful? Horus, Bright Son of Osiris, walk between them and the dark places they must travel.” He rose to his feet. “If she wakes with terrors in the night, and wishes once more to come and have me chase them away, I am not so far.”

That got a slight smile. “Thank you.” For a moment it seemed she blinked back tears. Then she turned back to the little girl and Ardeth sighed and left them be. Perhaps they were some comfort to each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick smiled as he hugged Alex a final time good night. “You sure you don’t want to stay in the tent with your mom and I tonight, sport?”

“Nah.” Alex gave almost a perfect echo of the phrase Rick himself used so often. “I’ll stay with Uncle Jon, dad. I don’t mind...I just...well...”

“Yeah.” Rick agreed and gave Alex one more hug, which his son didn’t object to. Which, only made Rick even more certain there was a lot of fear and loss and grief that Alex was still trying to come to terms with. Not that Rick could blame him, he felt that way himself. God knew they all needed time to heal and rest. “I’m really glad I’m here too, Alex.”

Alex gave him a shaky sort of smile. “It might take me a little while to...remember that all the time, if that’s all right dad?”

“God yeah it’s okay, Alex. Hell, I’m still getting used to it.”

Alex smiled a bit more. “Mom says we shouldn’t use words like that without a reason, dad.”

“Yeah I know. It’s a mom’s job, sport.” He smiled back and then winked. “We’ll keep it a secret okay?”

“Okay.” Alex bit his lip in a move that reminded Rick so much of his mother and then gave him another quick hug before heading off with Jonathan. Rick gave his brother-in-law a nod of thanks as the man put an arm around Alex’s shoulders and drew him into some sort of conversation as they walked.

“How I ever expect him to grow up without a foul vocabulary with you and Jon about I don’t know.” Evie came over and slipped under his arm.

“Sorry.” He was a little, but not much. “It just...seemed appropriate.”

“Yes well, I suppose Hell really does rather sum up our last few days, doesn’t it?” She shivered and pressed closer against his side. Rick just held her tight and then turned and drew her into his arms. “Tell me it gets easier, Rick?”

He closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of her head. “After a while, kinda, cause the love’s so much bigger and better than the grief.”

She sighed softly. “Will it take a very long time to not panic every moment I can’t feel your heart beating?”

He just tightened his arms. “Took me months sweetheart.” He didn’t give a damn about Medjai propriety just swung her up into his arms. “So you just take as long as you need and let me know if you need me closer okay?”

She put her arms around his neck and snuggled close. “This is quite lovely, but I could walk.”

“I’m being dashing. It’s rare. You’re supposed to enjoy it.”

That got a small giggle. “Oh dearest me is that what this is? Whatever are your intentions, Mr. O’Connell, sweeping me off my feet?” She managed, for that moment of teasing to sound so much like the woman he’d first married that he grinned.

“Nothing honorable.” He grinned. “Well...mostly dishonorable anyway.”

“Dear me, I’ve been kidnapped by a scoundrel. What shall I do?”

“Well you could scream for help, were kind of surrounded by the good guys you know.” He had to point out.

“Hmm...but if I did that then I wouldn’t be subjected to all these horribly dishonorable things you have planned would I?”

“Well, no.” He let her open the tent flap and got them both inside without dropping her.

“Then if it’s all right with you darling, I think I’d much rather be wicked. Propriety is highly over-rated.”

“That’s good. ‘Cause we shocked a lot of Medjai.”

“It’s good for them.” She smiled. “Just wait until the women start wielding swords. That will be a shock.”

He shook his head. “I love you, Evelyn O’Connell, you know that right?”

“Yes.” Her eyes softened again, losing the teasing and making his heart melt for the hundredth thousandth time. “And I love you, Rick. God, how I love you.”

He set her down but kept his arms tight around her, sighing a bit as their bodies slid against each other. “In good times and bad, sickness and health, and everything else for as long as we both live.”

“One life time can’t possibly be enough for this, Rick. Let’s do it again at least the next dozen all right?”

“As long as were on good terms with gods, sweetheart, I sure don’t see why not.” He finished the sentence with a kiss because otherwise they were both going to cry, and life was too wonderful to waste with crying when Evie was in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardeth woke slowly, not truly willing to let go of sleep. Perhaps he could simply doze back off. He rolled over with a groan only then realizing that he had awoken in his tent in Ahm Shere and not as he had expected in Thebes. Or perhaps he had simply slept through his time in the Duat before waking. He shook his head a little to himself at the insanity of wondering if he had been sleeping while asleep and simply closed his eyes again to doze off. If he were fortunate perhaps he would wake in Thebes or more exactly in the very comfortable bed in Thebes that he had begun to consider his own, and most importantly of all in Rick’s arms. He chuckled, recalling Imhotep’s words from not that long ago. _“You will find yourself looking forward to these visits, Medjai. And then where will we be?”_ Where indeed? And it was easy enough to simply fall back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evie snuggled a bit closer to Rick, tying to figure out what had woken her in the first place, but nothing seemed out of place. She raised herself up on one arm for a moment, trying to see Rick despite the darkness. She brushed the tousled bangs off his forehead with a smile. Nearly twelve years of marriage and she still thought he was the most beautiful man she’d ever seen. And while most people would have termed him handsome, which he was of course; she was perfectly content to call him beautiful. Because handsome wasn’t a strong enough word. She wondered for a moment, what it was that he and Ardeth were up to in Thebes, and then smiled a little bit more to realize that she really did hope it was something they were enjoying, like sharing Ardeth’s bed, and not having to deal with that damned, cursed, priest. Although she supposed even Imhotep had been helpful of late. Defeating the Germans was obvious, but that was his duty to Great AmmunRa, and Egypt. And while she detested the man, she knew even in Nefertiri’s heart that he loved this land in his own way as much as she did. But he had helped them in burying all the Medjai who’d fallen in battle and that was more like kindness than she could quite accept. And he had aided her and Ardeth in getting Rick back from Paradise, which she still couldn’t quite believe. Despite herself she shivered at that and snuggled back against Rick’s side. _Thank you, gods of my father, gods of Egypt. Blessed Isis, Bright Hathor, Joyous Bastet, Revered Osiris...Allah most merciful...Thank you so very much._ She said the prayer silently, with her heart and managed not to cry. But she let herself listen to Rick’s heartbeat until she could doze back off. _Mut, lady of night, watch over him and Ardeth wherever they are in the Duat._ She thought hazily as she drifted off to sleep. And for now it was enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick came awake with a sudden jerk, reaching blindly for his pistols and causing Evie to sit up as well and grip his arm. “Rick? What’s wrong?”

“Evie?” He glanced around the darkened tent and tried to catch his breath. “Christ...” It was just a dream, Rick. He told himself firmly. Everybody’s okay now....remember? But he pulled Evie close for a long minute. “Just a bad dream...” he muttered.

She hugged him back with all the strength and wonderful comfort he’d finally come to expect in Evie’s arms and then shifted them so he was resting his head on her shoulder. Slender fingers that always surprised him a little with their strength combed through his hair. “I’m right here.”

“Yeah.” He took another deep breath and let the nightmare go as best he could. “I knew I was going to have nightmares about that sound.”

“What sound, love?” She stroked her hand down his back.

“Incoming shells.” He managed not to shudder.

Evie only hugged him tightly. “Oh Rick.”

“I’m okay, sweetheart.” He sat up a bit more to look at her. “Sorry I woke you.”

“Oh bullocks Rick, I’d much rather be awake when you’re trying to remember we’re all here and safe than sleeping through it.”

He could almost hear her roll her eyes. “Yeah, okay.” He smiled a bit. But they laid back down and got under the blankets. “What god do I thank for having the most wonderful wife in the whole world?”

She sighed. “Hathor probably. And it’s rather a mutual thank you, you know.”

“If you say so.” He held her close, and had to marvel at the wonder of just how well they fit together. “Ni tau, Hatheru, right?” He tried the Egyptian.

Evie chuckled. “Exactly. Is Ardeth teaching you Egyptian again?”

“We’ve been sort of....” He broke off. “Shit.”

“What?” She tightened her arms around him.

“I’ve been sleeping all night...not in Thebes at all.” He realized it suddenly and damn if that didn’t piss him off. “God damned son of a bitch.” He wasn’t entirely sure some of that wasn’t directed at Ardeth if his friend had known this was going to happen and hadn’t told him. You promised me no more martyrdom dammit.

Evie growled something that was probably in Egyptian. “Do you want to go wake him up and check on him?”

“Yeah...” Which he did, even if he didn’t want to get out of the nice cocoon of blankets and Evie’s arms to do it. “I’d feel better knowing he was okay.” And even if the damned thing had been playing nice lately, Rick didn’t trust it. Maybe specifically because it’d been playing nice lately.

“I know I won’t rest until you do.” She agreed. And he got up and pulled on his clothes, which crazily reminded him that he need to thank Jonathan for taking care of Alex.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes okay?” He leaned down, slid his hand into Evie’s hair and kissed her.

“If he’s all right come back in a few minutes. If you don’t, I’ll assume he needs you, hmm?”

He gave her a lopsided grin. “Going to go find us an army, sweetheart?”

“If I have to.” She agreed, but it was Nefertiri as much as Evie who spoke; he could sort of tell the difference now.

“Yeah.” And if he had to he’d ask Anubis for one himself. He headed out into the almost silent encampment, wondering despite himself who had the watch. The Medjai tended to disappear into the shadows at night, which he figured they worked at, but he didn’t doubt there were more than a few patrols out, still.

It was only a little bit of a surprise that Selim was sitting outside Ardeth’s tent when he got there. “O’Connell?” The old man looked at him worriedly and then glanced behind him. “Is he well?”

“I don’t know. I’m not in Thebes tonight, damn it. Figured I should go check.”

The older man sighed and then directed a pretty nasty Arabic curse at the damned thing. “In’sh’Allah he is well. Go and wake him, hmm?”

“Yeah.” Rick shook his head a little, not really sure how to take Selim’s acceptance of him and Ardeth being more than friends.

As if he read the thought Selim chuckled a little. “I shall endeavor to be...discreet if you will, Rafik. He needs all the comfort we can provide for him right now. You are fortunate it is my watch you arrived on and not say, Hashim’s.”

“Right.” He ducked his head a little though, and wondered why in the world he felt like flushing as he went inside. “There’s no shame in comforting a comrade after a battle right? Isn’t that what Ardeth said?” He muttered to himself and then crouched down beside Ardeth’s pallet. And what the hell no one was there to object, he brushed the tangled waves away from Ardeth’s face. “Habibi?”

“Mmm?” Ardeth shifted a bit toward his hand but didn’t wake up.

“Ardeth, wake up, huh?”

“Rick...? What is wrong?” Ardeth sat up a bit, and then seemed to realize where they were because he reached for his weapons. “What is happening?”

“Nothing. We’re safe...I just– wasn’t in Thebes and...I needed to know you were okay.”

Ardeth sighed with obvious relief. “I am fine. I was not in Thebes either. Unless I slept through it. Likely I am so exhausted I would not know.”

Rick hadn’t thought about that but it was possible. He still felt about ready to fall over himself. “I guess. I just...”

“Worried for me?” There was a smile to the words. “I am fine, habib. I swear it, hmm? And if I find myself in Thebes and you are not– in my arms, I will beseech Bright Horus, or AmmunRa himself to bring you to my side. I promise.”

Rick gave half a second’s thought to propriety and then slid his hand into Ardeth’s hair and pulled him close enough to kiss. And it was still weird as anything to kiss Ardeth like this, for real in Ahm Shere as it was, but it felt as good as it always did. “Okay.”

Ardeth sighed, and then pulled back. “Do not tempt me so, habibi...when it would be so easy to ask you to stay.”

He smiled. “You’d let me spend the night with you here?”

Ardeth muttered something. “I would....if that is a sin I can not regret it. But– it would be– imprudent, hmm? I have no wish to worry about my standing as chieftain again when I have just been assured so repeatedly that my tribesmates wish me to lead them.” Ardeth chuckled. “Although perhaps right now...they would not care.”

“No harm in comforting a comrade, or a brother after battle right?” Rick slid his hand down along Ardeth’s throat. “If you need me here, I’m here.”

That got another smile, and Rick really wished the tent was better lighted so he could see Ardeth better. “I desire it yes, but it is not a need, no.” Ardeth caught his hand and brought it to his lips though, placing a kiss against his palm and then another against his wrist. “I am well, only exhausted.”

“Uh huh.” Rick shook his head feeling that crazy undirected anger just come bubbling up again. “I don’t know how you manage it, Ardeth...I’m still so wound up I could scream, or rip something to pieces, or get falling down drunk and punch a few holes in a few walls, and probably bawl my eyes out on top of it all...And...”

Ardeth’s fingers rested against his lips. “I am not as brave as you think me, Rick. I wake myself shaking so hard I think I will be ill. Allah have mercy on us all Habib. We are, every person in the whole of the Medjai, allowed to be shaken on to breaking. I only meant that I am unharmed– haunted, and heartsick yet, but...”

Rick pulled him close and they both gave up on the words only he figured taking comfort in the embrace, since it felt really good for him to be able to just lean against Ardeth and feel the strength in his friend’s arms. And damn it all he hadn’t felt this tore up after a battle since the Legion. Not at Hamanaptura and not at Ahm Shere...well Ahm Shere had been almost like this the first time but that was **personal** and Evie hadn’t been dead after all and it was okay as long as he remembered that but this...He really could just tear something apart with his bear hands. But after a while, just feeling Ardeth close against him like this was calming. And after a bit it was something he could believe again. That they were all okay, shaky and haunted like Ardeth had said but it would pass. And Rick was pretty used to being bitterly honest with himself about himself so he figured he wasn’t really ready to give up the comfort and peace having Ardeth there gave him yet. He had to shake himself a bit to keep from just sitting there and probably falling asleep in Ardeth’s arms. “You remember when we were first waking up in Thebes...and we’d all share the tent, you and me and Evie and Alex?” He pulled back a bit to meet Ardeth’s eyes.

Ardeth chuckled a little. “I doubt I will ever forget it. Likely, when we are all well and not simply healed I will be teased about it by my tribesmates.”

Rick found a smile. “Damn– can’t con you into doing it again then, huh?”

Ardeth’s hand slid up his arm then along his shoulder and up a bit to trace his jaw. “Is that what you wish, Rick? To have Evelyn in your arms, Alex safe within your sight and me at your back?”

“Yeah.” God it sounded good. “I– “

”It sounds, Allah will forgive me, nearly as good to me, habib. We have lost too much, suffered too much, to now not wish all of our families around us as comfort.” A slightly bitter sigh. “I find I envy those of you with– loves who can share your bed in this world very much.”

“Yeah...okay...I hate to say it but I’m really going to be pissed if now that the war’s over we don’t get to visit Thebes you know.” He brushed his own fingers through Ardeth’s hair.

Another soft chuckle. “I thought that myself not too long ago, when I woke here.” Ardeth admitted.

“So we...steal what we can?” It’d have to do for now.

“In’sh’Allah, hmm?” Ardeth pulled him tight again for a moment. “If I do not let you go now, Rick...”

“Yeah I know...” He hugged Ardeth tight again for a long moment himself. “I don’t give a damn about propriety Ardeth...so if you want me to stay I’ll do it. Or if you want to come sleep at my back so I can hold onto Evie and maybe we’ll all actually rest I can do that too.”

Ardeth was silent for a long moment. “Would....Evelyn not mind?”

“Nope, not a bit.” He didn’t doubt that at all.

“Is it not...foolish?”

Rick rolled his eyes. “After all the hell we’ve been through, Ardeth? If anybody thinks were wimps or something because we want to make sure we’re okay they can kiss my butt.”

Ardeth gave a choked sort of laugh at that. “More likely you would kick theirs knowing you.”

“Yeah okay.” He chuckled himself. “I would. Come with me?”

“You know I will say yes.”

“I kinda hoped so, yeah.” He caught one more kiss.

Ardeth muttered something and then caught him in a long suddenly serious kiss, all crazy and hot and he didn’t even think of arguing just went with it until they finally broke apart to gasp in air. “That I can not do with Evelyn in your arms, habibi.”

“Oh like I’m going to be able to sleep now?” Rick grumbled. “No playing dirty Ardeth, aggravating the elephant in Ahm Shere is a really bad idea if you aren’t serious about not giving a damn if I stay the night here or not.”

Ardeth caught his breath in sharply enough that Rick could hear it. “Allah I trust knows I desire it, Rick...but...tonight I can be content to sleep at your back and allow us both some rest. Likely, I am far too tired for anything else, hmm? I will fall asleep talking to you I think.”

“Yeah.” He managed not to yawn himself. “It’s a plan then. I’ll go tell Evie, and make sure she’s dressed and you can bring all your weapons, huh?”

Ardeth chuckled. “That should dispel any rumors that there is something to be gossiped over. Other than they will all think we are being stoic and facing damnation or worse each night.”

“Allah forbid.” He gave the Arabic without thinking about it.

Ardeth only gripped his shoulder. “As you say. I will– Allah forgive me– join you in a few moments, Rick.”

“Okay then.” He squeezed Ardeth’s hand and let go. Because otherwise they weren’t going to manage anything but tumbling back onto that pallet of blankets and making love. And he knew Ardeth knew it too.

Selim was still sitting by the remains of the fire when he walked out. “Rick?”

“Uh...” He wasn’t sure what to say really, because while he wasn’t the least bit ashamed about it, he was suddenly embarrassed.

The old man must have seen a whole lot in the moonlight because he chuckled. “It is good that he has you to turn to now, Rick. As you do him. It will ease him past the horrors he has endured. I am– an old man, who perhaps is not as concerned for propriety as I should be.” He rose to his feet and much to Rick’s surprise came over and clasped his shoulder. “Take care of him, O’Connell?” There was a serious edge to the words suddenly.

“All the way to hell.” Rick replied, meaning it.

“I will thank Allah myself for that.” Selim replied. And then smiled. “But tell him it does not get him out of finding a wife, hmm?”

Rick chuckled despite knowing he was flushing. “Yeah okay.” And what the hell, it was past midnight and he was punch drunk and exhausted. He gripped Selim’s shoulder in turn like maybe the man really was his uncle. “I’m really sorry about Amal.”

“As am I.” Selim sighed. “Thank you.”

“If it helps– she’s happy in Paradise. It really is everything you expect, only better.”

The man gave a whisper in what might have been Medja. “Thank you Rafik.”

“Ma’lesh.” He gave the Arabic equivalent of ‘no problem’ with a slight smile and then went back to tell Evie that they were having company for the rest of the night. Whatever Selim thought of that he left to Ardeth to explain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Selim waited until Rick was gone and then shook his head with a half-sad smile. And it was no real surprise when Ardeth came out of his tent a few minutes later. Weapons all in place including the great shield of the Avenger across his back. “Uncle?” Ardeth stopped, worry replacing the slight smile that had been in his nephew’s eyes. “What is wrong?”

“Nothing, praise be to Allah, nephew. I only found myself unable to sleep and thought I would check on the rest of my family.” He shrugged as if he had only been passing by. “Mohamed and Fatima are resting well, as are the children. Rehan is of course beside herself with grief but Azza gave her something to ease her into sleep so she rests now. I talked to the Iman who is seeing to the prayers for our loved ones tonight...” He shrugged as if he had been doing all of that now and not earlier before he took the watch at Ardeth’s tent.

Ardeth reached over and then pulled him into a hug, which he returned, hoping that his young chieftain drew as much comfort from the embrace as he did. _Samiya, sister mine, he has become a man to be so very proud of._ He knew in his heart that his sister was well in Paradise with Allah, perhaps with Amal for company now. He wondered how Daoud would deal with the both of them mothering him even there. And it made him smile even as it brought tears to his eyes.

“I am well now, Uncle. Only exhausted yet. Is there anything I can do, Selim to ease your loss?”

He smiled a bit, thinking to himself that Ardeth and he occasionally thought too much alike. “No nephew, it eases my heart to simply know you are well. I will go and assure myself my other children are all sleeping and then I will try for rest again myself.”

Ardeth pushed him away just a bit to kiss him on both cheeks. “Allah’s peace go with you, Uncle.”

“And with you, Arda.” He returned and then let go to head toward the tent where his youngest son slept. And he gave a slight nod to Hashim as the other man walked toward him. “It seems we will need to take up guard duty elsewhere my friend. O’Connell came to wake Ardeth and now Ardeth has gone to once more guard his brother’s back. Neither has said what it is that occurs in Thebes but...given that Ardeth has taken all of his weapons with him I think we are right to worry.” And while it was of course all strictly true, he doubted truly that the battle either of the young men was facing had anything to do with a fight that could be won with weapons of any sort, only courage. _Allah, most merciful, have compassion on them and allow them rest?_

Hashim grumbled a curse at He Who Shall Not Be Named. “Does Ardeth realize then, old friend that we have been watching over him in case he has need of us?”

“No.” Selim smiled a bit. “He would only be embarrassed by it I think. Better that we simply insure that we are there to deal with what we can, shield him from what we can, and allow him time to heal. Sooner or later I fear the shock will catch up with him.”

“In’sh’Allah.” Hashim glanced eastward. “I pray it comes less harshly than I fear it will. You are his uncle Selim will he not speak to you of this?”

“No,” Selim sighed. “He would think it– might make me think less of him as chieftain I suppose.”

Hashim sighed as well. “He took up the burden too young, Selim. And I fear we have not given him the support we should have.”

“Both I think are very true.” Selim agreed. “So now we will do what we can. As Allah gives us strength.”

“We can pray.” Hashim nodded. “I think it would do him well to find a wife. Although where to find a woman stubborn enough to insist he share his burdens with her may prove a more daunting task than Musa faced when parting the Red Sea.”

Selim smiled a bit. “There is truth in that.”

“It is too bad Sitt O’Connell has no sisters. Likely there has yet to be any woman more stubborn than her.”

“Rihana.” Selim corrected.

“Truth. Would that I had met your mother Selim if all the children of her daughter turn out so stubborn.”

“It is a family trait.” Selim agreed. “Come we will do as even Ardeth himself has suggested and try to think of who in our tribes might make him a good wife.”

Hashim rolled his eyes. “Now you expect miracles from me as well as our Chieftain?”

“We shall live up to his example, hmm?”

“In’sh’Allah.” They walked toward where the O’Connell slept. “Will he notice do you think, that one of us is always about keeping an eye on him while we watch over our tribes?”

“Ardeth? No.” Selim sat down. “But O’Connell might. He can certainly aid us in keeping an eye on Ardeth.”

Hashim shook his head. “I think it better that we watch them both. They have done to much, suffered too much, Selim. And when one falls, likely the other will too.”

He remembered how Ardeth has thought of nothing besides seeing to O’Connell’s resurrection. How not even the horrible torture the Nazi had inflicted on his nephew had even seemed to register with Ardeth until after they had seen to O’Connell. Despite himself he sighed. “There is to much truth in that.”

“Allah watch over them both. And Evelyn also.”

Selim nodded and simply did what he could to watch over them all as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Rick, for the dozenth time, no I certainly don’t mind.” Evie rolled her eyes a bit, more for emphasis to her husband than anything. Sometimes, despite their twelve years of marriage and how much she loved him dearly he could be so very silly about some things.

“It just seemed well...I guess I should have asked you know?”

She took a slightly deeper than normal breath for patience. “I think this has all gone rather beyond the point of propriety don’t you, love?” She reached over and smoothed her hand through the tousled, sun streaked hair. As always that seemed to get Rick’s attention more than her words. “Although I suppose you thinking enough to make sure I’d gotten dressed was a blessing. I’m not quite on such intimate terms with Ardeth after all.”

Rick blinked and then in a move that was just as endearing as it was amusing he flushed a very sudden red. And Evie was reminded, forcibly of the somewhat tongue tied man who had offered her a “borrowed” tool kit in the middle of Hamanaptura so long ago it sometimes seemed. “If...it bothers...I could...I mean you....”

She handled that with a simple expediency Rick had taught her not too long after their marriage. She slid both arms around his neck pulled him close and kissed him. “I love you. In a much different way of course I love him too. I want to rest. I want you to rest. I want us all safe. And– I think as odd as it sounds darling, I’d rather know he was safe too. So will you please stop worrying about it?”

Rick stared at her for a moment, blinking twice in obvious surprise and then sighed, putting his forehead against hers with a smile. “You were just born smarter than me weren’t you sweetheart?”

She smiled back. “Only about almost everything.” She agreed. Rick rolled his eyes in turn but didn’t seem in the mood to contradict either statement either. “So, since Ardeth is coming here to sleep...is there anything happening in Thebes I need to know about?”

Rick pulled back a bit and shook his head. “Nope. Seems like we both aren’t there, or we both slept through it. I think I’m with Ardeth on that one. I could probably sleep through an earthquake right about now.”

“Yes, well there is that.” She agreed.

“Evelyn, Rick...?” Ardeth’s voice came softly from the flap of the tent although it did not move a bit. “Should I...wait or?”

“Come on in, Ardeth.” Rick gave her another slightly embarrassed smile. “We were just discussing how tired we were and waiting for you to show up so we can go back to sleep.”

Ardeth walked in, and she wasn’t quite certain she shouldn’t worry more, given that he’d brought all his weapons with him, but then again, that was rather just like her friend. And it was so very obvious he was exhausted. She had a sudden, far too vivid memory of how he had looked, standing in the doorway of the healing tent only the other day now, trying to find words to explain to her how Rick had died. Somehow he looked almost as tired now, if not as lost. So she found something to say. “It was good of you to risk the impropriety Ardeth, to give us both a better night’s sleep.” She smiled up at him from where she was sitting cross legged on the pallet of blankets she and Rick had been sharing not so long ago. “I pulled out a few extra blankets from the chest. I suppose Azza...or Amal, may she rest in peace, left them for us in case Alex stayed with us.” She indicated the other blankets spread out as well. Ardeth only stared at her while she spoke and then shook his head a bit. But she didn’t miss that he had flushed too.

“I...wish I had some idea of what to say...to tell you...what a miracle it is that you do this so easily, Evelyn...but I do not even know where to start with the joy it gives my heart.”

“That sounded just fine, Ardeth.” She smiled. “I think I’m quite too exhausted to worry really.” She glanced over at Rick and then back to Ardeth, and decided to save them both a bit of embarrassment. “I find myself in a panic every moment I can’t see him or feel him breathing or something of the sort, Ardeth. It seems incredibly cruel to you both to take that away from you when I don’t doubt you and he are doing the same thing.” She gave that in Egyptian. “Now put the swords and what not aside and let’s go to sleep shall we?” She switched back to English with a smile.

“Uh huh. You gonna tell me what you just said that went over my head for a reason?” Rick looked from her to Ardeth. And Evie had no real idea what to term Ardeth’s expression really. Shocked wasn’t quite it although that was the closest she’d ever seen on his face. “Habibi?” Rick reached out with one hand. And she had to smile just a bit at the endearment he so obviously hadn’t realized he’d used. “Ardeth?”

“I..have no idea what I have done to...deserve such joy as this...or your kindness, Evelyn, but it is a blessing I am thankful for.” Ardeth said quietly. “Your wife is a miracle of her own, Rick.”

“Yeah, she is. You gonna tell me what she said?”

“No.” Ardeth smiled, a shy sort of smile that made him look oddly young. “I am going to believe in this miracle and do as you suggested Evelyn.” He shrugged the shield across his back off his shoulders and set it down. And it took a surprisingly little amount of time for all three of them to find a way to get comfortable. She was on her side, Rick behind her and his arms wrapped around her, Ardeth lying with his back to Rick’s. She wondered to herself if Ardeth found the constant movement of Rick’s breathing against him as comforting as she did.

“You’re both...really okay with this right?” Rick asked after a long few moments.

“More than okay, Rick.” She snuggled closer.

“Without doubt.” Ardeth added.

“Gotta find out what I did to get so damned lucky.”

She chuckled a bit. “Ardeth has the right idea, love. Let’s not question miracles, hmm?” She held her own breath for a moment to feel his. “Sleep well, darling, you too brother ours...or mine. Rick’s rather needing another word.” She chuckled again, and it was telling of just how exhausted she was that the words slipped out. Which only made her want to giggle more. “I suppose that brother isn’t really...accurate for both of us anymore.”

“Evie.” Rick muttered.

“I...” Ardeth obviously bit back something.

“Men.” She rolled her eyes and then untangled Rick’s arm that was on top of her and taking his hand when he didn’t argue moved it backwards so that it rested, against Ardeth’s hip. “Now go to sleep and rest will you both? If I’m too exhausted to make sense of any of it I don’t doubt you two are probably about to fall over asleep still.”

They were both utterly silent and then Rick tightened his arm around her. But he didn’t move his other hand back she noticed. “Okay. I’ll take the hint and the miracle. Sleep well, sweetheart....” She could almost hear him thinking. “You too, habib.”

“And you....both.” Ardeth’s voice was a bit uncertain.

“There now that wasn’t hard was it?” She snuggled back against Rick, which undoubtedly pushed him a bit more against Ardeth. Which she rather thought would be a good thing. The gods alone, knew how they were all going to balance this, or hold themselves and each other together but they’d managed so far and if there was some justice to the world they’d manage it going forwards. _Please, bright Hathor, most revered Isis, great Mut, AmmunRa, who hears all prayers, Allah most merciful, keep them safe and whole, my family; my husband, my son, and my brothers. I beseech you._

She heard a distant sort of rumble in her mind, that might have been her imagination but for now she would take it on faith.


	2. Sahadra: Chapter 2

"Haltu." Khalifa's voice caught Ardeth's attention and he turned in time to catch the small girl who ran right into him.

"There now-- what is so wrong?" He knelt down. "Where is your mother, Khalifa?" He asked, glancing behind her. But Leila was nowhere to be seen. He cast a quick prayer to Allah that everything was well, recalling that Leila and the children had seemed fine last night, when he had sat with them till they and Sana had fallen asleep. “Adham?" He looked up at his cousin, worried now that perhaps something had happened to them during the battle and Adham had done as so many of his family and people had and tried to ease his burdens by not telling him. But Adham looked only as concerned and surprised as Ardeth felt.

"Khalifa?" Adham crouched down as well, and placed one large hand on his daughter’s head. “What is wrong, daughter?.

"Mama is with Numa, Papa, Haltu.” She sniffled and then raised her head from Ardeth’s chest to look at him with tear bright brown eyes. “Tell Sana she can not hit me Haltu." Khalifa sniffled. "It hurts"

Ardeth looked at his cousin then down at the little girl. "Of course I will tell her, Khalifa. But why did she hit you?" He gave a brief thanks to Allah that it was nothing more serious than that.

"I do not know, Haltu. First she would only cry. Then she got quiet and would not talk. Then I told her she could walk with Numa and I to the funeral and she slapped me!" Khalifa made a face at the last. "I did not slap her back. I only came to get you."

"That was very wise of you, Khalifa." Ardeth patted the little girl’s back in comfort. "I am sorry she slapped you. Are you certain nothing else happened?"

Khalifa shook her head. "I am not really angry, haltu. Because she is my friend now. But it hurt."

"You were very brave." Ardeth found a smile for his cousin's daughter. "Will you stay with your father now so that I may go and talk to Sana?"

"Yes haltu."

Ardeth got to his feet and left Khalifa with Adham, clasping his cousin’s shoulder tightly. “I will go and see to Sana.”

“If there is anything I can do, Ardeth, simply let me know.” Adham agreed, but he picked Khalifa up and held her close.

“Of course.” It took some time to find the little girl, but finally Horus came circling overhead and then streaked over his shoulder and he followed, trusting his friend to lead him to her. She was mostly hidden amongst some supplies rocking back and forth and holding the doll Tahiri had given her in Thebes. Horus circled down to perch on one of the bundles of supplies.

"There you are. I was beginning to worry that you were lost." He crouched down beside her. "Are you hurt, Sana?” He asked, not at all certain of what to make of her actions.

Sana said nothing only continued to rock.

"Sana?" He tried again. "What is wrong?" He was so at a loss with how to deal with this. Allah, grant me the words or actions that will ease some of her pain, please most merciful?

Sana hugged her doll tighter, curling up even tighter but did not answer or stop the rocking either.

"Sana?" He sighed. "I am not angry at you little one. Khalifa is not angry at you. We are only worried, hmm? Look at me?" He reached over, uncertain what else to do. But the continued silence and rocking was unnerving. She stilled under his hand and then slowly turned to look at him. "There now are you hurt?"

Silence was her only reply but the look in her dark eyes frightened him.

"Sana, please, talk to me little one. How can I be of help if you will not talk to me?"

"Leave!" The word was a harsh whisper, using the most insulting form of the word as Ardeth knew. He blinked in surprise.

"Sana, you know better than to speak so."

"Leave!" She repeated. "Go Away. Die."

Horus gave a small squawk at the last and Ardeth sighed. "I will not do any of those.” He corrected gently. “Come now, this is no place for you and everyone will be worried about you. Where is Shadiya?"

Sana swung the doll in her hands surprising him and it struck him across the face. "Everyone dies!" It was a half screamed sob and the girl scrambled to her feet and over the bales toward the dunes.

"Sana." He got up with a sigh. Allah grant me strength I have no idea what to do.

"Hey there." Rick's voice was a shock as he walked toward where Sana had run to.

Sana was standing just out of reach from where Rick was, but he made no move toward her only sat down where he was. Ardeth caught the quick glance Rick gave him and stayed where he was as well.

"You're Sana right? I'm Rick, I'm Ardeth's brother." Rick paused and then gave the same introduction in Arabic.

Sana only stared at him.

"I hear you smacked Khalifa, huh? Did it help any?" He went on in Arabic as if it was completely normal that she did not answer. Sana only stood there, clutching her doll tightly.

"Yeah." Rick nodded as if she had answered his question. "Never helped me either. Doesn't seem to matter how many fights you get into you're still angry." Rick rolled his eyes. "They don't understand do they?"

Sana was silent still.

"Guess not.” Rick only nodded again as if she had answered. “It's okay to be angry you know. Doesn't mean you don't still love them. When my folks died, I was really angry too. Scared yeah, I mean after all they left me in the middle of a country that I didn't even speak the language of. All alone. So yeah I was angry. At them for dying even when I knew it wasn't their fault. At Allah because it wasn't fair." Rick's voice gentled as he spoke. "At everyone else because they didn't understand. And at myself, because obviously if I'd been a better kid they wouldn't have died and left me, right?" He gave her a sad smile. "Am I close, kiddo?"

"I-- did not mean to be bad." It was a whisper.

"No, of course you didn't." Rick agreed. "You want to know the hardest thing in the world to get used to about being an orphan, sweetling?"

Silence for a while and then finally a slight nod.

"Realizing that you being good or bad didn't have a thing to do with it." Rick sighed. "Being angry at them doesn't make you a bad kid, Sana."

"I-- I want them back!" She whispered. "And my sisters and brothers, and everyone... And now Khalifa will hate me and she is my only friend. And Chieftain will be angry and...I will have no one again!"

"Now why would Ardeth be angry at you? Seems to me he's pretty taken with you, sweetling." Rick smiled a bit.

"I hit him." It was a whisper.

"You did? That's all?” Rick gave her a gentle smile. “Don't worry about that, Sana. I've hit him a couple of times and he still loves me."

Ardeth smiled himself at that.

"He does?" Sana looked at him. "You are his brother. He would not hate you."

"Yeah well, he didn't even hold it against me before we were brothers."

Sana was quiet for a while. "I do not want him to be angry."

"He won't be." There was such certainty to Rick’s voice that Ardeth had to smile a bit more. He would have little choice but not to be now even if he had been more than worried.

"I thought he was going to die." She walked a few steps closer to Rick.

"Yeah, I was pretty worried there myself for a while.” Rick’s eyes shifted to him for a moment. “But he's going to be okay, sweetling. Thanks be God." There was honest relief in Rick’s voice and Ardeth sighed. It was still a miracle to them both.

"Are you certain he will not hate me?" Sana asked softly.

"Yeah. You mean a whole lot to him, Sana."

"Are you certain it is all right if I am angry? Will Allah not punish me for it?"

"Nah. Allah's merciful. He understands us even when we don't understand ourselves."

Ardeth could recall with far too much clarity how Rick had tried repeatedly to convince him of that only the night before last when he had known for certain that Allah had forsaken him. God grant that he had an easier time of convincing Sana.

Sana seemed to think about that for a bit, but it was impossible to tell whether she believed it or not. "What is your name?" She asked finally.

"Rick." He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Rick." She repeated the name. "Are you Inglizi?" Sana kept her doll hugged tight in one arm but held out her tiny hand to Rick. He simply shook it solemnly, as if it was a formal greeting, but it was almost endearing to see her tiny hand disappear into Rick’s .

"American." Rick smiled.

"How can you be my chieftain's brother if you are not a Medjai?" She drew her hand back and hugged her doll again.

"Well, Ardeth tells me this makes me a Medjai." He took off the leather bracer he so commonly wore over his tattoo.

Sana looked at it and then reached over to trace it with her tiny finger. "Papa had one." She nodded, looking at him again. "But what tribe are you from that you are American?"

Rick looked a little surprised at the question and then shrugged. "Well-- I guess I don't really have one. A specific tribe I mean."

Sana sighed. "Did the Germans kill your tribe too?"

"No." Rick shook his head. "But I guess that's something we have in common, huh? We're both Medjai without a tribe."

Sana seemed to think about that for a while. "I miss my tribe, and my family. Do you still miss your family?"

"Sometimes. It's better now though that I've got my wife and our son, and my brother in law, and Ardeth of course."

Sana sighed again. "I had thought I could be happy here...with Shadiya and the others, and Khalifa and Numa as friends...then the Germans came again and killed here too.” She sniffled. “Now I will have no one.”

Rick looked over at him and then smiled a little. "I wouldn't say that. I mean we beat them this time right? They’re all dead or headed back to Germany. So they aren’t going to hurt you or any of the Medjai again, okay?” He reached over gently and put one large hand on Sana’s shoulder. “Besides-- I think those of us without a tribe to belong to should all stick together don't you? I mean I've got a whole lot to learn about being a Medjai, and I can't do that without help. What do you say we make our own tribe, huh?"

Sana was silent for a bit, but she did not pull away from Rick’s hand. "Can we do that?" She asked finally.

"Sure why not? I mean there's me, and my wife Evie, and our son Alex. And you, and Shadiya right?” He obviously had to search for the name. “And Ardeth doesn't have a tribe either right?"

"He is Chieftain of all the Medjai." Sana said firmly. And why did it mean so much to him to hear her say it like that? When he had been so certain that was lost as well. _Most compassionate Allah, thank you for your mercy even when we are too lost to know ourselves._

"Yeah ,I know. But it isn't like he belongs to any specific tribe right? I mean he can't say he's part of the fifth or the seventh or whatever, right?"

Sana seemed to think about that. "I do not know."

"Well let’s assume not. So there see now we've got six of us. And my brother in law that makes seven. And Ardeth's sister would be eight right? That's not a bad start is it?"

Sana was quiet for a long while. Then she sniffled. "I would not be alone?"

"You aren't alone sweetling." Rick promised and then held out his arms. "And I'd be really honored if you'd let me be a part of your tribe, huh?"

Sana sniffled louder and then simply crawled into Rick's lap and let herself be held. "I do not want to be alone."

"Okay then.” Rick said firmly, as if it were truly so easy to guarantee. “From now on you aren't. What's the word Khalifa keeps calling Ardeth? Haltu?"

Sana nodded.

"Can I be yours? Is that okay with you, Sana?"

Ardeth only smiled sadly, wondering not for the first time where Rick found it in his heart to offer so much to Ardeth and his people.

"Truly?” Sana asked softly.

Rick smiled, but there was a sad edge to the look. "Yeah, sweetling, truly. You are such a Medjai, kiddo." He stroked her hair gently and Ardeth smiled a bit more, knowing very well he was who Rick was referring to.

"I do not think I am very good." Sana shook her head.

"Hey, I put up with Ardeth all the time. And believe me you are just as stubborn as he is." Rick gave him a smile over Sana’s head. "But you're cuter."

Ardeth just rolled his eyes.

"He will be angry." She sounded truly frightened by the thought.

"No he won't.” Rick promised. “When I hit him I knocked him down and he still wasn't angry. I bet you didn't hit him that hard."

"No." She sighed. "You will let me stay in your tribe even if he is angry?"

"Sure. I told you we were in this together, huh? And Medjai don't make promises we can't keep? Right?"

"That is what Chieftain told me, yes."

"Okay then." Rick just held her. “It’s a promise sweetheart. My word to Allah.”

Ardeth only shook his head a bit in amazement as Sana wrapped her arms around Rick as well and held on. He gave them a little bit and then walked over to crouch beside them. "Is my brother taking good care of you, Sana?" He asked softly.

"Yes Chieftain." She hid her face against Rick's chest. "Sorry?"

"You are forgiven. It is all right to be angry, Sana. But it hurts to be hit you know."

"Sorry." She curled closer into Rick’s arms.

"I am not angry at you, little one. Only worried." He promised softly, and stroked his hand gently over her hair.

"Sana and I are making a new tribe for all those of us who don't have one." Rick told him with a grin. "That's okay, right?"

Ardeth rolled his eyes. "I suppose it must be, hmm? As you have already created it. Does this sound good to you, Sana to have a tribe of our own?" He stroked her hair again.

She nodded, holding tighter to Rick he noticed. "Rick said he would be my Haltu, Chieftain. Is that all right?"

"I think that is a very good thing." Ardeth smiled sadly.

"I-- am afraid of being alone, Chieftain. No one will love me. And no one will hold me. And no one will--"

"Shhh. Rick is holding you right now is he not? And I will hold you any time you need to be held, Sana." He sat down and let Rick ease her into his lap. "There now see? You are not alone."

"I--" She clung to him tightly. "Do not die."

"No, I am not going to die. I am only tired from-- fighting Sana. I will rest and sleep again and then I will be fine." He stroked her hair. "We can rest and grow strong together, hmm?"

“I am trying to be brave.”

“Oh little one, you are braver than you know...a wise friend of mine told me that we are always stronger together than we are alone.” He smiled at Rick as he spoke. “And I have found...that when you have no courage or strength left it is a thousand times easier to face going on when you have someone to hold you.”

Rick’s eyes were bright with a warmth and love that was odd to see this side of Thebes but Ardeth did not mind it a bit. “In’sh’Allah, huh?” Rick asked softly. “That works all the way around you know.”

“So I can...not be brave right now and you will let me stay in your tribe, Haltu?”

Rick smiled. “It’s okay to be scared, sweetling. Even Ardeth and I get scared sometimes. The trick to it is to keep going despite being scared, huh? And that’s always easier when you have somebody to lean on. So since we’re all in this tribe without a number together we can be there for each other whenever we need to be, right?”

Sana looked from Rick to him and back again. “May we please, Chieftain?”

“We may indeed, Sana. We may indeed.” He gave Rick a smile. “Thank you brother mine...” He looked about. “Henkerati, for all of it.”

Rick smiled back. “Pot and kettle Ardeth. So sweetling you want us to go with you and find Khalifa so you can tell her you’re sorry and she can tell you she’s not angry at you?”

Sana sighed. “Are you certain she is not angry?”

“She told me so herself.” Ardeth rose to his feet, but he kept Sana in his arms much as he carried Khalifa so often. Horus came circling down and perched on his shoulder to butt his head against Sana’s. “There now you have another friend.”

Sana reached out with one hand and stroked Horus’ feathers. “He is very beautiful, Chieftain.”

“Do you think so?” Ardeth smiled. Horus only preened and then in a move that was eerily reminiscent of one Ardeth could recall from Thebes put his forehead against hers as the bright god of Vengeance had done for him. “Ai-hetrem-heset-Heru...” He whispered the prayer to himself.

Horus gave him a chirp and then butted Sana’s head again. She smiled and then giggled almost silently when he did it again. And that was grace and wonder enough.

“You’ve got a good friend there, Ardeth.” Rick sounded as awed as Ardeth felt.

“I have the best of friends.” He agreed with a smile, glancing from Horus to Rick. “Thanks be to Allah.” And he carried Sana back to where Adham and Khalifa and the rest of the family was, because otherwise he was going to give far too much away of what was in his heart.

“I see that you found her.” Leila smiled and gently patted the little girl on the back.

“Yes.” He only hugged Sana a bit more, and recalled suddenly a thought he had when Sana had accompanied him to Thebes. “I have no idea of what sorts of things a young girl needs, wife of my cousin. But I am certain Sana has little of it. Would it be possible to get her clothing and such things as she might need or want? I will be happy to see to any costs.”

Leila smiled, despite looking surprised. “Rihana will be proud of you, Ardeth.”

“I suppose so.”

“I– do not mean to be bad, Chieftain.” Sana held on tighter all of a sudden.

“You are not bad, Sana. Here now, what made you think this?” He shifted the little girl a bit, noticing that Rick had stepped over as well.

“I am causing trouble.”

He sighed. “Oh little one. You are not causing trouble. It does my heart good to be able to give you things, hmm? There is no trouble in that.”

“Truly?”

Ardeth smiled and then tucked her curls behind her ear again. “Truly.” He promised.

“You guys mind if I go and get Evie and Alex?” Rick asked, reaching over to pat Sana on the back as well.

“Do not leave?” She looked at him with wide eyes. “Please haltu?”

Rick gave her a smile but kept his hand on her back. “I just thought I’d go and get my wife and son and brother in law, huh? So that you can meet the other people in this tribe of ours? Ardeth’ll take care of you.”

She tightened her arms around him again. “All right. It is not nearly so scary when I am not alone.”

Ardeth only hugged her tighter as well. “Then we will make certain you are not.”

“See? So it’s okay for me to go and get my family right?”

She nodded a bit. “You will not let me go, chieftain?”

“No. I will not. My word to Allah.”

She gave Rick a small smile. “Then I will be fine.”

“Yeah. He’s pretty good at making somebody feel like they have a place they belong isn’t he?” Rick squeezed his shoulder.

Ardeth ducked his head a bit. “Rick....”

“Hey you convinced me I have a place in the Medjai right? That’s gotta be up there with parting the Red Sea I think.”

“Likely convincing you of anything is a miracle.” Ardeth smiled.

“Okay then. You take care of Sana and I’ll go find Evie.” Rick gripped his shoulder tighter and then let go. “Keep him out of trouble okay, Sana? Horus?”

Leila hid a smile and Sana gave a silent giggle. Horus only chirped as if agreeing. Ardeth sighed. “Go and find your wife. You have embarrassed me enough, brother mine.”

“Okay.” Rick tossed him a salute and then gave Adham a nod as he walked by and headed to where he expected Evelyn to be no doubt.

“I like him, chieftain.”

Ardeth chuckled and then hugged Sana tighter. “So do I, little one. He is often annoying but that does not make him less a good friend to have.”

“I rather think it makes him fit well into the family.” Adham pointed out. “Hello Sana.”

“Revered Commander...” She managed and then hid her face against Ardeth’s shoulder. Adham sighed.

“Here now, you need not be frightened of my cousin. He only looks scary.” Ardeth smiled as he sat down.

“Are you certain?” She looked up at him.

“Very certain.” He promised. “I have known him since he was not any older than you are now.” He smiled a bit more and took the glass of mint tea that Leila poured for him.

“Did you wish for something, Sana?” Leila asked gently.

The little girl bit her bottom lip and then nodded. “I am thirsty.” She turned around a bit in Ardeth’s arms. “I am sorry I hit you, Khalifa. I...was...scared.”

Khalifa made a face. “I am not angry. I will not even hit you back. But why are you frightened now? All the Germans are gone. Papa and Haltu Ardeth and Rick and Evelyn and Yuhan and the Priest of AmmunRa chased them away.”

Ardeth wondered how she managed it all with one breath but he chuckled. “It was all the Medjai together who defeated the Nazi’s Khalifa.” He corrected. “And it is all right for Sana to still be frightened.” He glanced eastward. “Some times I am frightened yet myself.”

Sana only hugged him and Adham reached over to squeeze his shoulder tightly. “No doubt we all are.” His cousin agreed. “Just because the reason to fear is gone does not make it easier to not fear it returning.”

“There is sense in that.” Leila agreed. “No doubt we are all still frightened.”

“So we can rest and then later we will not be frightened?” Sana said softly.

“I think that is a good plan indeed.” He settled her into his lap so that they could both drink the tea that Leila poured them. Rick came back only a bit later with Evelyn and Alex and Jonathan.

“So what’s all this about having a tribe we’re a part of?” Jonathan asked sitting down, and it was not really a surprise that after only a few moments Leila’s cousin appeared to offer him something to drink. Ardeth only smiled.

“Since it seems we neglected to give you an actual tribe to belong to when we included you on our rolls. Rick thought it prudent to create one, for all of us who are without a tribe to call our own.”

Adham gave a startled snort. “We are creating tribes now, cousin?”

“So it seems. Since as far as I know it has never been done before I assume there is not a law prohibiting it and so I have given this tribe without a number my blessing. It is very small yet...but I think it may grow to surprise us.” He wondered truly how long it would take for one of his tribesmates to set her sights truly on Jonathan. Perhaps not too long at all. “If we are fortunate then Rihana has already born a healthy boy or girl and that is one more member of our tribe.”

“I did not mean to get haltu into trouble for making me a tribe so I was not alone.” Sana whispered.

“No one is in trouble for this, Sana. I think it is a fine thing. And– it will be good to not be alone will it not?” He set his tea aside so he could hug her again.

“Yes.”

“Then we will consider it done. Later after the funeral I will even have– Hashim or someone write it down for us.” He had thought first to give the task to Pasha, but Pasha was now in Paradise with Allah. Then he thought to give the task to his uncle, but no doubt Selim was far more grieved than he let Ardeth know. Despite himself he sighed, he was still somewhat detached from the grief himself, and he wondered when it would truly sink in that he had lost so many.

Sana sniffled. “I– do not want to go to the funeral, chieftain. I do not want them to be dead.” She hugged him tightly.

“Allah and I know that none of us wishes them to be dead, Sana. But if we do not honor them with a funeral then we are only showing them we do not care. And that is no way to see someone into Paradise.”

Sana sniffled again but then sighed. “Why does Allah hate us, Chieftain?”

He blinked hard at that, struggling himself for an answer. Rick came over and sat beside them both and put one large hand on Sana’s back. But when he answered he met Ardeth’s eyes and it was obvious the answer was as much for him as for the little girl in his arms. “Allah doesn’t hate us, Sana. Really he doesn’t. No matter how much it might feel like it at times. It’s only that victories like ours are always at a really high price. Allah just has a lot more faith in what we can take than we do, sweetling. And there’s usually a reason for what happens even if we don’t know it right now.” Rick’s hand moved to stroke through her hair. And Ardeth knew first hand what a comfort that could be. “Like me losing my parents, huh? I mean I really, really hated it. But...if I hadn’t I wouldn’t have been in the orphanage and I wouldn’t have gotten this tattoo. And then I wouldn’t be a Medjai right? And if I wasn’t a Medjai I couldn’t have helped in the battle, and I couldn’t have made us a tribe so we’re not alone...and...” Rick met his eyes again. “I wouldn’t have Ardeth here for a brother and that would be pretty damn awful.”

Ardeth smiled. “For me as well, brother mine.” But the somewhat incoherent explanation made Ardeth feel a little better himself. “Does that help explain it to you, Sana? I– can not say why it was that Allah allowed the Germans to– harm us so, but– I will try to have faith that there is a reason behind it and bear it as best I can, hmm?”

Sana sighed. “I– will try, Chieftain. But it hurts.”

“Yes it does. But the hurt will grow less with time. And while we never stop missing those who have gone to Paradise before us...we can learn to live for their memories so that they will rest easier with Allah I think. That is what I try to do when I wish my father was here to help me lead the tribes, at any rate.”

Sana was quiet for a bit. “I am glad Allah did not take you to Paradise too, Chieftain.” She hugged him tighter again.

“And I am very glad he left you here with me as well, little one.” He stroked his hand down her back. “We can grieve together, hmm? And then it will not be so hard to be strong?” He gave Rick a smile. “It is far easier to be strong when you have someone to lean against.”

“I will try.”

“You are growing wiser cousin.” Adham said quietly. “If you wish Sana, you may come with all of my family to the funeral and to the celebration of their lives afterward.”

She looked at him, turning a bit in Ardeth’s arms to do so. “Only if Chieftain and Haltu Rick are going to stay too.”

“That is a good plan.” Ardeth agreed. “Will you do me the honor of walking with my family today, Rick? Evelyn, Jonathan? Alex?”

“We’d be honored, Ardeth.” Evelyn answered. “You didn’t plan to go with the other boys again, did you Alex?”

“Nah, Mohamed said this was a family thing, and that yesterday we all went together to show our respects to Asyd. I’m really going to miss having him train us.” Alex smiled over at Mohamed as he spoke.

“As am I.” Mohamed agreed.

Ardeth settled Sana into his lap again. “It is hard to lose a teacher. And I meant to thank you, Alex, Mohamed. I heard that you two took it upon yourselves to watch out for the other children. That you rode to warn our tribesmen on the dunes and that you stayed and even fought one of the Nazis that came to camp.” He looked from one young boy to the other.

“I did not do a very good job of fighting.” Mohamed sighed. “But Alex healed my arm for me.”

“Don’t let him fool you, Uncle Ardeth. He did great! Ashim said the Nazi was my dad’s size and Mohamed managed to keep him from killing anybody.” Alex put in with a smile. Mohamed only flushed but rolled his eyes at his friend.

Despite himself Ardeth smiled. “Then I am very thankful indeed to have you both in my tribes.”

“I’m sorry I lost your pistol, Adham.” Alex looked over at his cousin. “If dad’ll tell me how to get you another one I will.”

Adham looked a bit surprised at that and then waived it away. “I can always get another pistol, Alex. I had forgotten I had even given it to you.”

Ardeth did not miss that neither Rick or Evelyn looked pleased at that revelation, nor did Jonathan come to that. He started to find something to say that would ease any more tension between his brother and his cousin.

“Yeah I had to toss it, cause I couldn’t hold onto it and manage Lesha. You were right, uncle Ardeth, it’s really hard to ride and keep a hold of a weapon and I figured since I didn’t know how to really use the pistol anyway I’d probably shoot Lesha or a Medjai by mistake. So I just worried about getting to someone so that I could warn them.”

Ardeth looked at his nephew for a long moment and then he chuckled. “My friends, I must congratulate you on raising an excellent Medjai.” He reached over and clasped Alex’s shoulder.

“Is that a compliment or an insult?” Rick asked with a smile, glancing at Evelyn for his answer.

“Well I suppose Ardeth thinks it’s a compliment. I’m rather uncertain myself. I think one Medjai in the family at a time is enough to drive me mad.” She only leaned against Rick’s side though as she spoke. “But whatever gave you the idea that we had? Not that I’m not agreeing with you.”

He shrugged and then let go of Alex’s shoulder. “If a boy leaves the safety of his friends and tribes, trusting his fellow warriors to protect those who can not protect themselves, and rides to get aid for the women and children of our tribes, and then because he can not manage to protect himself and do his duty he forgoes the protection to deliver the warning?” Ardeth smiled. “I could wish for such dedication to our people. I am proud indeed to have you as a member of my tribes, Alex.“

Alex flushed a dark red at the compliment which oddly enough made Ardeth think that he did look a great deal like his father. Rick rolled his eyes and muttered something about hereditary Medjai insanity. Evelyn cast a glance heavenward and undoubtedly prayed for patience. And Adham and Lelia and the children all laughed.

Adham got to his feet and then came over to surprisingly slap Rick on the shoulder, as if Rick truly were a Medjai now in his cousin’s view. “We have sons to be proud of O’Connell.”

“Yeah. We do.” Rick agreed. And even though Ardeth knew he had to get up soon and see to the funeral of the women and children his tribe had lost for now it was comfort enough to sit there with his family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardeth carefully laid Ayan's carefully wrapped body next to his mother's. “May you find joy with your parents in Paradise, little one. I am so very sorry you had to suffer so.” He stood and looked down at the two cloth swaddled forms. “Ghada, daughter of Taliha, I have no words to tell you of my sorrow, for you, and the horrors you have suffered. May you find Akeem waiting for you in Paradise, and your family be at peace at Allah's side.” He closed his eyes, though it did nothing to erase the horrible picture of so many of his people lying dead. It had been hard enough earlier when they had buried the warriors, including Ghada's husband. But this....Allah how did one breathe with a grief such as this? He glanced at Selim who was only now rising from beside Amal's body. “Allah, El Rahman, El Rahim...” He began and then simply could not find the words.

“Come, cousin, we have done all we can. Let us see to the burial now.” Adham's voice was surprisingly gentle.

“I need to...”

“Selim and Kashim and the others will stay until you go, Ardeth. It will only prolong their grief to do so.” Adham whispered, low enough that Ardeth was certain the words would not carry to Selim.

There was too much truth to that, so he let Adham lead him away, and then stepped back to draw Selim into a gentle hug and lead his uncle back toward the living as well.

When all the bodies had been placed, Hasheem, as the eldest tribal leader remaining, opened his copy of the Koran and began to read. Ardeth glanced eastward and simply tried to find words to even begin to ask Allah for some sort of balm for his tribesmates' losses.

Rick came to stand beside him, and it took more than Ardeth had imagined not to pull him into as tight and embrace as he could mange. _I would be so very lost if you were among those buried here, or upon the field, habib._ he thought, somehow managing to keep the words only in his mind. _How do I balance such a joy to have you here beside me whole and well, with so much grief that I could yet howl out my loss to Allah, who must know how heavy my heart is yet?_

One my one, family and friends moved to place a handful of sand upon one or more of the bodies. Ardeth followed Selim, and then went on to add others, where there was too few of the family left alive to see it done well. Finally, Allah have mercy it was done. He took the rolls of his people that Sallah held out for him and began to read the names of the lost. When he reached the last name he handed the rolls back to Sallah. “I know that in the Koran it is said, that we first hear the call to prayer on the day we are born, and yet on that day, Allah has already written our funeral prayer as well. I can not doubt that those here, rest now at peace in the arms of Allah in Paradise. I do not have words to say how much I morn such a loss. But we must not mourn their deaths. For undoubtedly they are reunited now in Paradise with all those who have gone before them. Allah, most merciful and compassionate, I Ardeth bin Mohamed, Chieftain of the Medjai, your servant, do swear to you that all those laid here to rest, are members of my tribe. Our tribes have never been faced with such a loss. We will remember this sacrifice until the wind no longer blows in the desert. Grant them all a place beside you, most compassionate, for truly they deserve no less.” He picked up one more hand full of sand and let the wind carry it out over the bodies. “We will remember you all.”

“May Horus walk with you through the halls of death and see you safely to the other side.” He heard Evie whisper softly in Egyptian.

“For our tribes, for Allah, for the victory of Egypt.” He said, and then there was a sudden bright flash of gold, that made him blink away the spots before his eyes and the bodies were covered by a smooth expanse of sand without even a breath of wind to indicate how it had been done.

“Peace to you all, Medjai.” Said the amazing voice that was not a voice at all, of great AmmunRa, and then with no cloud in the sky, the sunlight seemed to dim for a moment over where their women and children were buried, and there was only silence.

“Bis'mil'Allah.” Someone, perhaps Kashim whispered.

“I think we must take that on faith.” Hasheem replied.

Ardeth glanced eastward once more. “A'lham'dil'Allah. Ni tau in atu.”

The undulating cry of grief rose from those gathered about, men, women and children all. And while it did not lessen the loss, it was somewhat eased by knowing it was a grief they all shared.

“Sana needs up, Haltu.” Khalifa said very quietly from his side and he looked down to see the two young girls there. Tears were sliding down both their faces. “Up Mama?” Khalfa turned to Leila and held out her arms. So Ardeth gathered Sana into his, while Adham picked up Numa. Ardeth lowered his head to Sana's for a moment, knowing very well that it did not hide his own tears. But for now it would do. _Please, most merciful, I do not want to sound unthankful for the great wonders and gifts you have given me as to stand here whole with Rick alive beside me, and yet...so many of my tribesmates have paid for our victory with such loss. If there is any way to ease the losses my tribes have borne, I beseech you. Let them find healing and joy._

There was no answer from Allah, or from any of the gods of old Egypt so he drew what he could of his heart together and simply carried the small girl in his arms toward her few remaining tribesmates. 


	3. Sahadra: Chapter 3

“Richard.” His name was a soft whisper but he woke to it none the less.

“Mom?” What a silly thing to say, he realized a second later, since she’d been dead almost his whole life. But–

“After a fashion.” The soft voice held a smile that warmed him somehow, and he blinked, pulling Evie a little closer. The dark shape of the woman beside them was only illuminated by the stars that seemed to twinkle from her skin. “The dark son of my son has asked me to speak to thee, since he is bared from this place by the spells yet upon the entrance.”

Rick shook his head a bit and then chuckled. “Nice to know they work.”

The woman reached over and much to Rick’s surprise brushed the hair from his forehead with a chuckle of her own. “Dear child, he is not so bad a god as that to champion. Foolish, perhaps, as all children are, even those of my children, but hardly evil. Come, let your wife rest and walk with me. Then I will return you to her arms.” Another soft chuckle. “Or those of the champion of the bright son of my son if you wish. They will all be safe for now, Richard.”

Rick sighed, but somehow he didn’t really think he wanted to argue with her. “So you’re Ammun’s wife?” He hazard a guess, really wishing he knew more about who was who in the whole pantheon of Egyptian gods.

“I am.” She smiled. “Mut will do for a name, child of Allah. Dress yourself, hmm? And bring the scepter of my son with you when you join Anpu and I.” She rose to her feet and walked out through the tent without moving the flap which was just a bit too weird for Rick but he got dressed none the less, tucking the blankets around Evie to keep her warm. And he pulled on his guns and other weapons just the same as he picked up the spear of Osiris.

“We do not go to war, tonight, champion of mine.” Anubis voice was soft. “I come bearing a gift from the mother of my mother.”

Rick looked over at the woman and somehow felt a lot better about that. “Okay, great. But why me? Wouldn’t Ardeth be a better choice for this?”

“Horus’ champion is brave, Richard, truly. But this is not a task for a child of the day such as the bright god of Vengeance. And Anpu has agreed to what I have asked for the sake of the children of my children’s children’s children. Truly their grief does rend any mother’s heart. Go and get the Book of the Dead, Richard. We must see to the doing while there is still night, and the gods of life battle the god of Chaos and are too busy to gainsay us.”

“So we’re sneaking behind their backs to pull this off?” He shook his head. “Ammun’s not going to be too pissed off at me is he? I don’t think I’d like that.”

Mut chuckled. “I shall protect you from him, child.”

“Okay then.” Rick headed toward the tent where the books were, not really surprised that no one woke up when he did. He found the right book and walked back out with it. “Okay, I found it. But it doesn’t do me much good, ma’am, I don’t read Egyptian any better than I speak it. Less, probably.”

“Less is not possible.” Anubis chuckled. “We shall make do, champion. Come, dawn is approaching quickly.” And with that it seemed they went from the middle of the whole Medjai camp back to the dunes looking down toward where they had buried the women and children only that afternoon.

“Why here?”

“Because here is best.” Mut answered. “I will see to thy father and mother, Anpu, if you and your champion will do what must be done here. Have faith, child of Allah. And know that my love for thee is no less than for any child of my children’s children’s children. You are a good man, Richard.”

Why that made him feel really embarrassed and really proud at the same time was beyond him but it did. He shook his head a bit, wondering if he was just that exhausted or if there was more to it.

“With Mut, champion, there is always more than is ever obvious.” Anubis chuckled, and it was a soft sort of chuckle that for once didn’t set Rick’s hair on end. The jackal head turned to look at him and then grinned “You are such an odd champion, O’Connell.”

Rick shrugged. “I told you, Ardeth’s a lot better at this sort of thing than I am.”

“You have great faith in your brother, O’Connell, that is good. But do not belittle me by assuming that my champion is somehow less than Horus’.” There was a slight growl. “You must stand as equals, as my bright brother and I do.”

“Right.” He shook his head. “Can’t we just get on with whatever it is we’re doing here?”

A low growl. “Brothers.”

Despite himself Rick smiled at the very exasperated mutter in Egyptian. “Kind of a pain aren’t they? But it’d be worse if they weren’t around.”

The god beside him gave a bark of laughter. “Indeed. Perhaps that alone at least we understand each other on, champion. So, for the sake of both our brothers, and the love mine has for yours, open the Book of the Dead and set it down upon the sand.”

“To what page?” Rick opened it to the first. “You know, Evie’s gotten into enough trouble for reading stuff out of here she shouldn’t have. Let’s not repeat that, huh? I don’t want to deal with Ammun’s priest any more than absolutely necessary.”

“Are you yet unfond of the priest of my father’s father, O’Connell?”

Rick growled himself, because it was still so easy to recall how often the damned thing had pushed Ardeth into things like nearly killing himself to get away. How Ardeth had shuddered in his arms when the damned thing was gone....how he’d pushed Ardeth to the bed to kiss him...or how just the other night, right before the battle how Ardeth had shuddered when he’d told Rick what the damned thing had done. ‘...until he told me to take off my robes and turn around...’ He could recall the exact way Ardeth’s voice had sounded and damn it he still just wanted to rip the damned thing’s head off for it.

Anubis’ hand was a cold shock as it gripped his arm and the growl really did make Rick’s hair stand on end again.

“What...?” He started to pull away, a cold sort of panic knotting his stomach at the god’s touch.

“Did he harm him?” Each word was a harsh rasp.

“Huh?” Rick couldn’t quite think of what the words referred to.

“Did the priest of Ammun harm your brother?” It was a snarl of Arabic. “If he has; I will help you to destroy him.”

Rick just stared at the unblinking dark eyes for a long second trying to even come up with a thought. Because every instinct was telling him he was one second away from a really nasty end.

“It is not your death that will be agonizing, O’Connell. Only his. Is your brother harmed?”

“No– not yet anyway. Ardeth, uh, said it was just a threat. But...”

“I shall speak to my brother, Heru-Herakte. And together we will end this. Or I shall yet give you the ability to rend the priest of my father’s father to shreds.”

“I’m not allowed to hurt him. Ammun said so.” He was surprised that didn’t sound more like a whine really. _Jesus O’Connell, you sound like a three year old..._

“And if he raped your brother would you care that even Great AmmunRa forbid it?” The growl was so strong it was hard to follow the words.

“Not a damned bit.” He meant that.

“Then we agree on that, as well.”

Rick blinked again in surprise and then sighed, as his heart finally stopped beating way too fast and he could think a bit more. “Yeah. I guess we do. How come all the horrible shit always happens to the good guys, huh? They deserve better than that.”

Anubis shook his head, but oddly enough there was a crazy sort of smile to the god’s face. “You may do, Richard O’Connell. You may do. Come, a gift for your brother awaits and it is now too close to dawn. Open the book of the Dead to the next page, take out the scepter of my father and place the point of it into the sand.”

Rick sighed again but did as he’d been asked. “Okay now what?”

“I shall speak slowly so that you may follow. Say what I do, carefully.” Anubis gave him a pointed look and then a few syllables of what was probably Egyptian. Rick repeated it and they went on like that for a few minutes.

“Okay now what?”

“Place the point of my father’s spear onto the hieroglyphic of my name.”

Rick looked down at the book and it was pretty obvious even to him which that was. “Okay.”

“Ari Anpu auset-sen hru pui”

Rick did his best to repeat that.

“En Maai arek am.” Anubis said quietly.

“En Maai arek am.” He realized suddenly part of that was whatever it was he’d said to raise the whole army of Anubis the other night.

“Become.” Anubis gave him the Arabic. “Maai arek. Champion.”

And for some reason he didn’t argue this time just wrapped both hands around the spear like he had the other night and made it a wish. “Maai arek.”

“Done.”

“Rick what in Allah’s name are you...?” Ardeth’s voice was a complete shock as the strong hand gripped his arm.

“Rick?” Evie was right behind him. “What in the world...”

“Again.” Anubis growled so Rick figured what the hell in for a penny in for the whole lot and said it again. The words having somehow stuck in his mind. “Ari Anpu auset-sen hru pui en Maai arek am.”

“Rick.” Ardeth gripped him tighter reaching over as if to tear the spear from his hands . “Evelyn help me with him, I–“

Evie’s arms went around his waist and then it wasn’t only Anubis’ growl he heard but a different roar and the sky was lighter now, too close to dawn.

“Again.”

“Leave him be.” Ardeth sounded really pissed off, but Rick had a feeling Ardeth wasn’t talking to him so he ignored it.

“Do not interfere where you are not needed champion of my brother.” There was a chuckle now to Anubis’ voice. “Brothers.”

Rick laughed. “Yeah well– surprise there, huh?” And why in the world did this feel so right? Like he was on the edge of a cliff and really could fly if he just took that step?

“Again, champion of mine. As you will it, we shall see it done.”

So he repeated it again and the whole world it seemed gave a really crazy sort of lurch and then the sun did crest the desert floor just in time for Rick to see that the whole battle field stretched out before them had been cleared of sand somehow and he started to look away just as a huge flash of light like maybe AmmunRa and Horus both had looked in Thebes only a hundred times as big filled the space and Rick felt the blast a second before it came crashing over him and he let go of the spear to grab for Evie and Ardeth both, trying to shield all of them from the deluge.

“Done.” Anubis’ voice was an exhausted mutter. “You are not hurt or your loved ones either, champion.”

Rick blinked still trying to clear his head. “Uh huh. That was– okay I gotta sit down now.”

“Anpu?”

Rick looked up to see Horus standing beside Anubis who didn’t look much better really than Rick felt. And he had to laugh and just relax into Ardeth and Evie’s arms. “Brothers, huh?”

Anubis gave another bark of laughter. “Always.”

“Rick– hab– akee, are you injured?”

“Sit down, Rick, please.” Evie helped him to the ground and he just sat there feeling really dazed.

“Did it work?” He had to ask.

“Did what work, what in the name of Allah have you been doing?” Ardeth was crouched in front of him, hands on his shoulders.

“Got you a gift.” He smiled. “I think. Mut said it was okay, right? Anubis said it was a gift for you so I just said what I was supposed to. Felt really weird though.”

“Magic such as we have done, champion of mine is not done lightly. In fact, it has never been done. But this is Ahm Shere, and here alone I have the power to see it completed. And you have the book of the Dead, and my parents and my parent’s parents are fond of you and your brother and your wife. So, chieftain of the Medjai, I have righted what I could. It is not the same as undoing it, but it may yet bring you joy. Now Ammun will know I have spoken to you O’Connell and he will be annoyed.”

“Tell him it was okay this time. I don’t mind.” Rick leaned back against Evie.

“I do not–“ Ardeth gave up it seemed on making sense of it and let Rick go to stand and look out toward the battle field. “Allah have mercy....”

“Ardeth? What’s wrong? Don’t try to get up, Rick, you’re still shaking.” Evie only held him tighter and he didn’t have the strength to get to his feet anyway much less fight her to do it.

“What’d I do, raise another army?” He shook his head. “Not that they aren’t useful.” He shook his head again. “Help me up, sweetheart, and tell me what to tell them in Egyptian, huh? I don’t want anybody getting hurt.”

“And you tell me I shouldn’t read out of old books? Ardeth, can you help me get him to his feet?” Evie sounded exasperated.

“What?” It was a very lost sort of question in Arabic, Ardeth not even turning from looking over the battlefield.

“Our blessings on you champions and on your families, your tribes, and blessed Egypt herself.” Horus’ voice was unusually soft, and Rick wanted to thank him for the Arabic but he and Anubis were already gone. Evie helped him to his feet and he blinked to focus his eyes and then started down at the field along with Ardeth. Because where they’d buried so many Medjai yesterday there were a lot of people standing and talking and hugging.

“Did I do that?”

“Oh Rick.” Evie was laughing and crying both and just hugged him tightly.

“I must go– to make certain they are all right...” Ardeth shook his head slightly. “Can you get back to camp?”

“We’ll manage, Ardeth. Go on.” Rick gripped his shoulder. Ardeth nodded and then as Rick let go he said that same quick prayer to Horus that Rick recognized and was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardeth could not even find a word to say as he went from standing on the dunes with Rick and Evelyn and the gods, here, truly here in Ahm Shere...and then to the midst of his lost tribesmates. So many men, women, children. All milling about, hugging, clinging to each other...and to him. And he hugged them back. For that moment not caring if he knew them by name or not. If it was improper to lift a woman he had never met off her feet and swing her in a tight circle like he would have for his sister, it did not matter. Nothing but a joy that threatened to bring him to his knees in tears made any sense at all.

Then Horus came shrieking out of the sky, diving straight for him and landing on his shield with a screech. And that registered. That somewhere, something was wrong. And Allah have mercy he would see it righted, no one was taking this from him. He glanced toward the rising sun. Ai-Hetrem-Heset-Heru....

And he was in another spot on the field, with fewer people now, most of his– Allah be praised– resurrected tribesmates between him and their camp. And then the sandstorm he had come to associate with Imhotep here in Ahm Shere simply swirled to a stop and formed itself into Ammun’s High Priest. “Ardeth.”

“What is happening? Do we face more Germans?”

Imhotep only gave him a slight shrug. “Ammun did not say only GO! And so here I am...I was hoping you might...”

Horus took off from his shield with a cry that truly sounded angry and then dove to the ground, talons extended and clawed at a section of sand. He looked at Imhotep who shrugged again. Then raised his hand and the sand that had been where Horus had scored it simply moved aside. Parting like the water of the Nile against the prow of a boat. And it revealed the remains of one of the German tanks. Horus came in again and this time talons scratched against metal. So taking it as instruction apparently Imhotep reached over and gripped the metal and pulled. Ardeth drew the scepter of the Avenger from his belt and held it ready just in case. Since none of this at all was making sense to him. And he realized that three of the warriors he had regained from Paradise only a few moments before had come to join him, weapons they had no doubt died with in their hands ready to be wielded again. And Allah had to know it made him wish to cry. “I do not think...” He wanted them safe, God have mercy he could not bear it if he lost anyone again so soon.

The metal of the tank gave to the immense strength Ammun had given his champion and Ardeth took a step forward. But as the rending of the metal stopped he could hear suddenly, a soft, mewling sort of sound and a scrabbling sound he could not identify until he could see into the remains of the tank. “Bis’mil’Allah.” He dropped his spear and only reached inside to lift the woman who had been clawing against the tank’s floor out. Holding his own breath against the horrid stench of the remains of the Nazis in the tank as well. Who, it appeared, were not included in Anubis’ spell. The woman moved a bit in his arms, as if to try and twist away but there was no strength to the movements and it gave him time to get her free. She only curled into a tight ball, costing Ardeth his grip and sending both of the tumbling backwards. He hit the sand, but the woman only hovered above him and then seemed to float with the ease of a petal to the sand.

“Give me your robe, Ardeth.” Imhotep’s voice was a gentle whisper, in Medja of all languages. “Here now...it is over. Open your eyes, hmm? There is sun now...and wind...No darkness.” Ammun’s high priest reached over as if he was afraid of the response. “Can you not feel the breeze on your skin? The sand beneath you? You are free now, hmm?” One hand picked up a bit of sand and dribbled it along her shoulder and arm. “See? The sun is here, child.”

She gave a whimper and Ardeth shook himself enough to set his weapons aside and do as Imhotep had suggested slip out of his outer robe and hand it carefully to the man crouched beside her.

Horus came circling back down, but instead of coming to rest on his shoulder or arm simply settled to the ground beside the woman who was still curled in a tight ball, and crooned. Brushing the feathers of one wing against her hair and then fanning them frantically to no doubt create quite a breath of wind. She gave a sudden startled gasp and scrambled up, blinking hard against the light with a cry.

“Thank you.” Imhotep’s voice was still quiet and Ardeth realized with a surprise that Ammun’s priest was speaking to Horus and not to him. “Here now. We have you out, hmm?” He held out the robe to her, wrapping it about her shoulders as she crouched there on the ground.

“Allah...rakhma...anna...Allah...”

“Shield your eyes, hmm? The light will hurt after the dark for so long.” Imhotep’s voice was still oddly gentle. “Come and let her see you, Ardeth. No doubt the tattoos will ease her mind.”

“It is safe now, sister. The Nazis are all dead.” He moved over a bit to crouch not far from her, much as Imhotep did and tried to keep his voice soft and level. “I will see you safe back to your tribe, hmm?”

She blinked again, but only seemed to stare up at the sky without truly seeing it.

Ardeth glanced at the man beside him. And then back to the warriors, recognizing one. “Mahlik, go and find some of the women, please? Perhaps she will...find them more comfort than us?”

“Of course, Chieftain.” The man gave a quick nod.

“Allah be thanked I have you back.” He reached out and gripped the young man’s arm quickly.

An embarrassed smile but Mahlik nodded and then headed off.

“Do you have any water with you, Ardeth?” Imhotep asked after a moment. He shook his head, only a little surprised when one of the other warriors about offered him a skin. He handed it carefully to Imhotep and then gave the Medjai he did not know a smile as the man took off his sash and held it out as well.

“It will do for a hijab I think...perhaps it will make her feel better?” The young man, no more than a boy really offered.

“Thank you.” Ardeth gave him a smile, feeling his eyes burn. “Go and find your family, warrior. You have served Allah and I enough of late, hmm? It will do our hearts good for them to see you.” He clasped the youth’s forearm, one warrior to another.

“Thank you, Chieftain...” the young man ducked his head a bit.

“I should thank you instead.” He disagreed, and handed then cloth to Imhotep.

“Here...sister, perhaps this will help?” Imhotep wet the cloth and then draped with a care that still surprised Ardeth some over her head. She shivered a bit, blinking again at the feel. Then Imhotep frowned a little and spilled more of the water directly over her head.

“What...”

“Allah!” She gasped, arms moving suddenly reaching out for the liquid that cascaded over her. Imhotep only smiled.

“I recall that helped, yes.”

Ardeth wondered absently if the man realized he had spoken out loud.

The woman drew the scarf over her face, but still so obviously tried to stare at the sun. “Out...?” It was a hesitant, nearly heartbreaking whisper.

“Yes. Here. Drink some, hmm? You must be thirsty?” Imhotep offered her the water skin and she took it, swallowing thirstily.

“I...could not get out...only....pound on the...metal...and...feel...and the dark...and...”

“Shhh. The dark is gone now...the pain is gone, hmm? Nothing holds you.” Imhotep reached over and picked up the waterskin she had dropped handing it back to Ardeth. “You are safe amongst your people again. The Germans are dead; defeated. It is safe now.”

She looked at him for a moment, then to Ardeth and then much to Ardeth’s surprise and Imhotep’s apparently she turned to him and sobbed. And for a long moment, Ardeth could do nothing but stare at the picture. Because truly, his most unusual ally looked at that moment nothing but a man, perhaps an ordinary Bedouin, holding a girl who might have been a sister, or even a daughter, Ardeth supposed. And it seemed Ammun’s high priest had no such problem with the oddity, he only gathered the young woman to him and let her cry, wrapping Ardeth’s robe more closely about the remains of her own abeyah. Hands that had so recently torn the tank apart eased over the wet cloth that shielded her some from the sun. And he whispered to her how it was done now. The Germans dead and her free. Could she not feel the sand now? And feel the breeze, the wetness of the water?

“How long did they keep you in the metal beast?” Imhotep asked finally.

“Days...? They...attacked our tribe...and...I do not know now...”

“Bis’mil’Allah....you are from Ahmer’s tribe?” Ardeth asked gently.

She blinked and looked at him again, from the odd safety she seemed to have found in Imhotep’s arms. “Yes...” She hid her face against Imhotep’s robes again.

“Here now, Ardeth is not going to think anything less of you for your survival, sister. Likely, he will strike down any of his tribes that do.”

“My word to Allah.” Ardeth agreed. Because he did not doubt suddenly that the woman his most unusual ally held so carefully had survived more hell than he had at the Germans’ hands. “Can you walk? It is not so far back to our people, hmm?” He paused. “I am sorry little sister. I do not know your name.”

“Layla.” She answered softly. “Daughter of Aiysha and Hamash.”

“I am Ardeth bin Mohamed.” He gave it without title. “You have met...” He was not at all sure what name to give his guest and then smiled a bit. “Karim Ash-Sham, yes?” It was only a slight twist on the title Evelyn had given him not too long ago. Priest of the Sun, to make the words sound like a common Arabic name.

She nodded. “You...are not Medjai?”

“Only Egyptian.” Imhotep seemed amused by her assumption. “Honored though I am to have your people as allies of course.” He gave her a gentle smile. “Will you let us help you now, back to your people? No doubt you would like a bath, hmm? And something to eat? And a real abeyah to shield you from the sun?” One hand that Ardeth still had trouble associating with such gentleness tucked the dark cloth about her head a bit more. “The sand has yet to grow hot so you will not burn your feet on it, hmm?” He helped her to stand and she swayed, ending up back in his arms again. “Here now, Layla...I have no wish to frighten you, hmm? But if it is...not to much to bear now...I can carry you? Or if would ease your mind more, to have a tribesmate so close, no doubt Ardeth can do so.”

“It is...only that they...kept me tied and I could not...move...my feet sleep.” She leaned against Imhotep as she spoke and Ardeth cast a quick prayer eastward to Allah to grant him some inspiration in how to deal with this.

“Will it– cause you more discomfort then to walk or be carried?” Imhotep asked with that same gentleness. And it came to Ardeth suddenly that they were all speaking Medja. Somehow though the fact seemed to ease Layla some so he stayed with the language of their tribes.

“We would only see you safely back to our people, sister. May we not be of some more aid?”

She looked at him for a moment and then gave a small nod and let Imhotep lift her with a carefulness that was some how not as surprising now into his arms. And Ardeth did not doubt at all that Ammun’s high priest could indeed carry her for as long as was needed. She shuddered once, but then turned her face against the robes Adham had loaned their unusual ally only a bit ago really and cried. Imhotep sighed sadly and whispered a blessing softly in Egyptian. Ardeth found himself agreeing with the request to both Isis and bright Horus and added his own to Allah most merciful.

It was perhaps and answer to the prayer and perhaps not that Horus came circling down to land on his shield again and butt his head gently under Ardeth’s jaw. “Thank you my friend, for helping us find her.” He stroked Horus’ feathers with his finger. “And my thanks to your namesake as always.”

They walked for a bit in silence, gathering more and more warriors with them as they went and Ardeth tried to find a moment at least for each man, to clasp a shoulder or trade a grip of hands or a more occasional embrace. And if it was somewhere outside the realms of propriety to show so much emotion to his tribesmates, to thank with barely hidden tears the young men, boys, old men and warriors who had died following him he did not care. If it was more than outside the realms of propriety to embrace a woman who was not family as if she were his sister and offer any comfort he could he did not care for that either. Neither it seemed, praise be to Allah that his tribesmates cared either, and it was a joy that at the same time weighted his heart that there were so many men and then women and children on the field that he could not after a while possibly see to each one. So many lost that even the overwhelming joy of having them back was more than his heart could grasp.

“Ardeth!” Adham’s voice came to him over the din of so many voices murmuring. He looked up a bit, glad for his cousin’s height that made it easy to see him in the crowd. Most of those about parted some, allowing Adham to reach his side. “Allah’s mercy, Ardeth, what have you done?” Adham it seemed, was not concerned with propriety much himself because the bear hug he pulled Ardeth into lifted him easily off his feet. And he managed a laugh even though he truly was about to weep from joy.

“I have done nothing, cousin. This miracle we owe to Rick, and dread Anubis it seems.”

Adham set him down and looked at him for a long moment, and as it often did it amazed Ardeth some at how observant that one eyed gaze could be. “I am not certain I like owing him any more thanks, cousin. But for this I will manage it.” Adham smiled. “But for now you look about to fall yourself from exhaustion.”

“I am well...only a bit...shocked. Is Leila with you?”

That seemed to surprise his cousin. “No. She is with the children.”

Ardeth sighed, having wished to find a woman he knew well and trusted to take care of Layla. “I would speak to her if I could. No doubt there were be some...pandemonium yet as we all adjust ourselves to the miracle we have been granted.” He glanced at his most unlikely ally and the young woman still held protectively in his arms. “She will– feel better with women to– take care of her. I think.” He resorted to French, assuming Layla did not speak it. And while it was not a language he spoke well. It was one he and Adham shared.

Adham blinked and then nodded. “Of course.”

“Take this, and see if she and Azza will see that some accommodation is made...for all those who...might need similar safety?” He handed Adham the shield of Horus. “I am not certain what else to do.” He fell back to Arabic for some of that.

“It seems a wise thing.” Adham agreed, taking the shield. “I will find you again when it has been seen to.”

“It will take us that long to reach camp, no doubt.” Ardeth agreed. “Then we will need to call the tribal commanders together....” He paused and then glanced about. “Allah forgive me if I can even know whom to call...Have you seen Pasha? Amal will be with Selim. And I can not take Kashim from his wife if she is here...” He recalled Rick’s words suddenly from the first night in Thebes after the battle, when he had been so very lost and trying to find some comfort to grasp. ‘Depends on what you’re leaving Paradise for, habib...’ He shook his head. “We will manage.”

“In’sh’Allah, Ardeth. As always.” Adham agreed, gripping his shoulder tightly and then letting it go.

“Bright Horus, god of Vengeance, if you would be so kind as to allow my cousin to use the gift of your grace, I would see him to his wife so that the women of my tribe may be seen to.” He offered in Egyptian.

And Horus gave a soft chirp from his shoulder as Adham disappeared in a flash of light.

“I must find you another name, my friend, so as to distinguish which of you I am speaking to, hmm?” He stroked the soft feathers. “Can you carry her yet?” He asked Imhotep quietly as they walked on.

Imhotep gave him a slight nod. “She has either fainted or simply cried herself to sleep. Mut grant her a peaceful rest...She will have horror enough to face when she wakes.”

Ardeth nodded. “No doubt. Thank you, Imhotep, for aiding me so in freeing her from her prison within the tank, and seeing to her afterwards. Truly, I do not have the words in Egyptian or Arabic to offer in thanks.”

Ammun’s High Priest gave him a look he could not quite recognize. “You are welcome Ardeth. Would that I had some less knowledge of how to deal with either of her traumas. But I will be glad that some good might have come from the knowing.”

Ardeth blinked himself at that. “I...did not even think to consider it.” He shook his head. “Now I also owe you my apology.”

“For forgetting I know all too well the horror of being buried alive?” Imhotep gave him a bitter smile. “That is likely a conflict with your oath yes. For not...recalling that I know very well the...way a woman can react to such horror as she has borne...?” A slight shrug. “That is a newer thought for you to consider, Ardeth. So I will not fault you for it.”

“I do not understand you yet, priest of Ammun.”

“Considering the things about me you do not understand, Ardeth Bay, perhaps you should thank Allah for the wonder that you do not.”

He blinked again at that and then nodded, looking at Layla for a long moment. “For whatever it means to have it said so long after the doing, priest of AmmunRa. For what she bore, she has my deepest sympathy, despite the outcome– Despite my oath as Medjai...no woman deserves such.”

“No.” A half-bitter smile. “Whatever shall we do when we must go back to being enemies, Medjai?”

He shrugged. “As Allah wills us I suppose.”

“No doubt. See to your people, Medjai, I will carry her for as long as is needed.”

“Then I will be once more thankful that you are an ally.”

“We shall have rain in Aswan again, Medjai if such miracles continue.”

He glanced over the wonder of all his tribesmates about and smiled. “Rain in Aswan is...not near the miracle of this. Perhaps the parting of the Red Sea was such as this.”

“Perhaps.” .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rick blinked, trying to remember for a moment where he was. Hadn’t he just gone to sleep in Ahm Shere? So where was he? He’d gotten pretty used to waking up in Thebes, sure, and while not used to it he was certain he’d recognize Anubis’ hell. And this well...this wasn’t either, really. Actually it wasn’t much anywhere he could recognize, mostly because there wasn’t anything to distinguish it. Just a slight grassy bend in a river with a small water cut bank behind him and a slope of palm trees and other plants on the other bank. It had the feel of Egypt though.

“It is simply a pleasant place to rest,” said a voice that wasn’t really a voice from behind him and he turned to see the large falcon he remembered from Thebes perched on an outcrop of rock that looked kinda like a boat really. Great, Rick thought to himself, I am so not sure what to do with these things. But since it worked for Ardeth he figured it’d be okay and he went to one knee, without really thinking about it and put his hand on the scepter of Osiris which he realized was at his waist. That made him feel better, at least he was armed.

The falcon god gave a soft chuckle that really did make Rick want to smile himself. “Peace, child of Allah, I, myself mean thee no harm. Nor am I, myself, nor Great Ammun Ra, Lord of All Egypt angry at thee”

Rick glanced up to meet those fathomless gold eyes and then looked back down. “Is something wrong?” He looked back up. “Is Ardeth okay?”

“As always thou does think of thy brother first.” There was a smile to the words. “Thy brother and thy family and indeed all the Medjai are safe, Rick O’Connell. For now.”

Rick didn’t miss that last part. “What can I do?”

“Ah, champion of my brother, that indeed, I, myself can not tell thee. I can only warn, that while victory has been won, it does not mean thy enemy is defeated.”

“Great– Anubis already told me I was supposed to be on guard. Isn’t there something else you can tell me? I mean, the Medjai are great guys but they’re worn out– and Ardeth– “ he met those amazing gold eyes again. “Please? Can you just let him rest?”

“There is rest to be had, child. Truly no god, or man, or creature in between could have done more or better than thy and thy fellow champions and the warriors who fought with thee. So take thy rest, champion of my brother, and the great gift that Anpu has given to thee, but do not let joy over-ride vigilance.”

Rick sighed. “We’re back to the riddles I don’t get right?”

A soft chuckle that sent light bouncing off the cliff behind the falcon. “It is the way that it must be, champion.”

“Okay– so I’m supposed to guard the Medjai- and Ardeth, is that it?”

“That indeed is part of why thou are here. And to tell to thee that thou must use Anpu’s weapons sparingly for now, for truly his strength has been depleted as thine has by the great magic thou and my dark brother have wrought.”

Rick blinked at that, but he did sort of recall that Anubis really hadn’t looked much better than he’d felt so it made sense kind of. As much as any of this ever made sense. “Um...okay. I don’t think I’m going to be up to much anyway.” Then he thought of something else. “Could you tell Annum that I didn’t mind talking to Anubis this time?”

Horus only chuckled, sending bright bits of sunlight ricocheting off the cliff again. “Great Ammun is not angered with Anpu, for truly it was magic well wrought. Would that even the god of those whose hearts have stilled could return all of the warriors of Egypt to thee, but even Anpu is limited by the damage done. Thou are blessed indeed, champion, that my mother saw fit to restore thy body. For if the body is not whole there is naught that Anpu can do.”

Rick looked up into those fathomless gold eyes. “Can you tell me anything I can do to thank her, and you, and AmmumRa of course...even Anubis? I mean we really don’t want to be ungrateful no matter what the damned priest thinks.”

Horus only smiled. “Abate yet thy hatred for the champion of my father’s father, Rick O’Connell. I, myself, shall take thy thanks to my family. And truly the price of the tenid and the great gifts you have been given has been paid, but it will need to be repaid yet, and yet again, for it is the way of things. For now, champion of my brother thou must rest. But know this also, Rick O’Connell, and it is the truest warning I, myself, may give to thee. Thy and thy brother and thy wife, and even the champion of Great AmmunRa, He who is Lord of All Egypt, are bound by honor and oath and ma’at. Thy enemies are not.”

Rick tried not to grind his teeth in sudden frustration at that. It wasn’t like they had any more to give right now, dammit all. “I just want them safe, damn it.”

“Thy safety, and thy family’s safety is uncertain, O’Connell as is the victory of the warriors of Egypt. I, myself have only this warning to give.” The falcon gave a sigh. “Great AmmunRa, I, myself, even Anpu are gods of the black land O’Connell, yet the desert is always waiting, and never sated.” The last word was a hiss, reminding Rick oddly of Anubis. “Heed the warning, champion of my brother, I can give no other.”

“I’m really tired of riddles I don’t get,” he sighed. “But okay, I’ll warn them.”

“Rest then, child of Allah. For thy strength shall be needed.”

And just like that he was awake in Ahm Shere, and blinking against the hazy light. “Hey, sweetheart,” he managed to smile up at Evie.

She rolled her eyes. “Hello, to you too.”

“Got a message for you from Horus.”

“Why no, Rick, I wasn’t the least bit worried that you passed out. What a silly idea. Why would I possibly wonder how you were doing?”

He chuckled a bit. “Feel like warm spit really.”

“What a perfectly disgusting and unhelpful answer. Why would I ever expect anything else?” She sighed but placed a cool hand against his cheek. “Rick.”

“I’m exhausted and feel kinda like I got run over by something...large. But– I think I’m okay Evie, really.” He answered truthfully. Evie only looked a bit surprised and then laid her hand against his forehead.

“You seem coherent, and I don’t think you have a fever. Are you certain you’re all right?”

“I’m too tired to think, sweetheart. But yeah...just really tired, and achy.”

She frowned a bit. “Really, Rick? Nothing else I need to worry about, no deals for your soul with the god of the dead or some other great mess from reading from old books that you of all people should...”

He smiled, because for that one moment she reminded him so much of the stubborn, almost book-worm he’d originally fallen for on the boat from Cairo that he couldn’t help himself. “Thought you didn’t believe in all that fairy tale and hokum stuff, Miss Carnahan.”

She blinked and then shook her head with a smile he knew meant she wasn’t nearly so worried. “Oh, Rick what am I ever going to do with you?”

“Ask me again when I feel less like I forgot to get out of the way of the truck all right, sweetheart?”

“All right.” She leaned down to kiss him. “Oh- you’ll make me forget, what did Horus have to say?”

“Hmm...” he blinked and then tried to recall the words, because everything was fuzzy. “Um...something about us needing to be on guard, ‘cause the battle was over but maybe not the war. Oh and something about the desert...which made him kinda angry really...” He clearly recalled that part at least.

“Oh that’s succinctly unhelpful. Even the gods must know we need to rest.” She muttered something in Egyptian that Rick was in no shape to even try to follow. “And why would talking about the desert make Horus angry? Well there’s Set of course but....”

“Set?” Somehow the name alone was enough to make Rick want to reach for a weapon and he could just feel Anubis’ growl.

“Yes, he was the god of the desert, the red lands and such- chaos really, and certainly not one of Horus’ allies.”

“Great, like the Nazi’s weren’t bad enough.” He barely managed the last word through the yawn.

“Hmm– I’ll talk to Sallah and see what we can come up with. You rest, it seems we’re going to need all of us much sooner than I might like. And none of us are worth anything at the moment.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, because he wasn’t even sure he could sit up. “Gotta tell Ardeth we need to be on guard.”

“Alright– Rest, Rick.”

“Yeah...” And he gave into the exhaustion because there just wasn’t any other choice.


	4. Sahadra: Chapter 4

Ardeth took the glass of karkaday his aunt handed him with a smile, not even realizing how thirsty he was until he had finished it in two long gulps.

Azza only clicked her tongue and refilled the glass. “Sit, Arda. Or you will have Amal take me to task for not seeing to you while she was not with us.”

Despite himself he could only smile at that and then leaned down to kiss the top of her head. “I do not think either of us would mind listening to her scold, wife of my uncle.”

Azza only wiped at the tears that filled her eyes despite her smile. “No we would not. Please, Ardeth, sit. Forgive me for saying so– but you do not look well.”

He sighed but sat down as she suggested. “I am– only exhausted, Azza. And– so lost in joy I truly doubt I can think. I am certain there must be something I should be doing and yet– I can not think of what it might be.”

Azza only refilled his glass again and he sipped this one more slowly. “Ardeth?”

“Hmm?”

“Shall I go and get Selim, nephew?”

“No.” he shook his head. “I would not ask him to leave Amal now– I must convene the commanders of the tribes– although I am not certain who that includes at this moment. And Lelia is seeing to our tribeswomen and– I do not wish to take anyone from their families now.” He shook his head.

“I have sent Anya and the other girls to gather clothing and any other needs those who have been returned to us might require. Lelia was going to speak to Evelyn and see if she would see to any healing that may yet be needed. She was tending to Rafik. Is he well, Ardeth?”

Ardeth blinked at that– because why had he not considered it before? Rick had told him to go and see to his people but– He tried to recall how Rick had seemed, and realized suddenly that he did not know. Allah– I can not loose him now– Rick had read from the Book of the Dead and Anubis had...Allah alone knew what the miracle had cost. He shuddered thinking suddenly of the horrible visions of hell that Rick had endured after their first battle with the Nazi’s for only the knowledge that Ardeth was safe and... His mind flashed with sudden, inescapable, clarity, to what the German’s bomb had done to his friend– the shattered remains that had bore witness to the price Rick had paid for the Army of Anubis. And Allah why had he not thought about it before then...? He rose to his feet. “I must go and see to him– Azza, see that Adham convenes the commanders...exempting any who are only just returned to us– or who have to see to their loved ones. It will have to do.” He headed toward the tent that Rick and Evelyn had been occupying for the last few nights and then knocked quickly on the post beside the flap. “Rick, Evelyn may I...?”

“Oh, Ardeth, there you are. Come in,” Evelyn’s voice sounded slightly flustered but not worried and it eased the cold knot of panic a bit.

“Is everything all right?” He let the tent fall closed and glanced at Rick. And he would not allow himself to think anything at the moment except that Rick was there and whole and breathing and...

“Oh not you too, sit down before you fall, Ardeth.” Evelyn was beside him, and then to his complete shock she simply hugged him tightly. “I know. I nearly stopped breathing myself when he first passed out; but he did wake for a bit and he says he’s all right, only exhausted, but...”

“That is good,” And he took her at her word and simply sat down. “I...”

“Would you sit with him for a bit? Lelia and Tamima both have come by to ask me if I would help with any healing that the women who returned needed and I do want to help, but I don’t want to leave him alone– “

”I will stay, certainly.” He nodded, and then looked over at her and found all he could not say so very easily reflected in her eyes. “I...”

“Oh, Ardeth,” and she hugged him again. “We’ll make it all right won’t we, brother of ours?”

He nodded. “We have come this far, In’sh’Allah we will not fall now.”

“Right.” She surprised him a little by brushing his hair out of his face as if he were Alex, or perhaps Jonathan so he supposed it was not too improper. “You don’t look much better than he does, Ardeth. Is there anything I can...?” She laid one hand on his arm.

“No- truly it is only exhaustion yet I think. I will simply sit here and rest and see that Rick rests and...then– perhaps we can all find our strength later.”

“All right. I’m going to go get my amulet from Alex, I really would like to go and help anyone I can, Ardeth. I just...”

Ardeth found a smile. “But you would feel better if he were not alone. I will stay with him, Evelyn. Truly, I–“ he broke off uncertain of how to put what he was feeling into words.

“Worry about him too?” Evelyn gave him a sad smile.

Worry was not the word he had been thinking, nor he doubted was it what Evelyn meant either but it was a beginning certainly. “Medjai are not known for our sense of self-preservation, no.”

That got a slightly less strained smile and eased some of the worry from his friend’s eyes. “Whatever am I to do with the two of you?” She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Don’t forget to take care of yourself too, Ardeth. You really don’t look much better than Rick.”

He supposed he did not. Truth be told he wondered how any of them were on their feet. He simply shrugged and then raised one eyebrow and looked pointedly at her. “And when, sister, have you rested?”

Evelyn just smiled. “I suppose you have a point. I’ll go and see what I can do for the women who need me, Ardeth, then I’ll come back here and rest, will that do?”

He chuckled. “In’sh’Allah.”

“Well I certainly hope so.” And with that she ducked back out of the tent and left him to watch over Rick.

Ardeth sighed and sat down beside his brother, wondering if he should wake him and make certain he was well, or let him rest when the exhaustion was so obvious even while Rick slept. Despite knowing he should not, Ardeth found himself reaching down to brush the slightly tousled hair away from Rick’s face, tracing his fingers lightly down Rick’s throat and then further down to rest his palm over Rick’s heart. Evelyn was right, he realized, it did help after all. Please, he prayed silently, you must be well. How long he sat there, feeling Rick’s heart beat he was not certain.

“Hmm? Ardeth, habib?” Rick mumbled. Ardeth pressed gently against his chest keeping him still.

“Aiwa, muHabb,” he moved his free hand to stoke through Rick’s hair again.

Rick only blinked again and then smiled, looking slightly confused, but not to Ardeth’s relief looking pained or worse. “We in AhmShere?”

Ardeth blinked himself at the question and then tightened his fingers a bit. “Yes, were you elsewhere?” He had to ask.

“Kinda dreaming I think.” Rick gave a small shrug. “Everything okay?”

“If you are well, yes. I am fine, Rick. I was only worried about you.” He admitted softly, letting his hand rest over Rick’s heart again.

That got another smile. “Pot and kettle, again, huh? I’m fine Ardeth. No deals- nothing like that, just exhausted. I’ll leave the self-sacrificing bit to you. Don’t think I’m cut out for it.”

Despite everything he could only chuckle. “You are- I fear, far better at it than you would admit. I do not have words, Rick, to tell you...Thank you seems so pale a thing to say.”

“Hey- Anubis and Mut said it was a gift, right? So I figured it was okay and...Crap...did I tell Evie? Horus says...we’re suppose to guard...” Rick started to sit up only to pale suddenly and nearly collapse back to the blankets before Ardeth caught him. “Whoa...”

“Rick?” He was not certain what to do except hold him close.

“Feel like I ran to Cairo and back...”

Ardeth could recall all too clearly the utter exhaustion that came with too much use of the old magics. “I will see to the guarding, habib. You must rest.”

Rick gave a muffled chuckle against his shoulder. “Turn about’s fair I guess.”

“It is my turn to look after you, certainly.” He agreed, and then began to stroke his fingers through Rick’s hair again. “Are you truly well, habib?”

Rick only sighed. “Yeah, Ardeth, just exhausted,” another chuckle. “Gonna get used to this for real if you’re not careful.”

He smiled a bit himself. “As you say. There is nothing unusual in comforting a brother after a battle, Rick. Likely no one will comment. And no doubt at this time especially no one will notice or care. You are a hero to my people, habib.”

“Great....as long as nobody gives you trouble.” Rick shook his head a bit and then leaned against Ardeth’s shoulder Ardeth only continued to stroke his fingers through Rick’s hair. “I’m in no shape to kick butt, Ardeth.”

“No that is true.” It was easier to smile this time. “Rest, Rick. Later we will worry if worry we must.”

“Okay. I’m gonna fall asleep you keep that up.” he finished the last word with a yawn and leaned a bit more against Ardeth’s fingers.

“Then I am doing it right. Sleep now, hmm?” He helped Rick lay back down, realizing that indeed Rick was already mostly asleep. He smoothed Rick’s hair again and then closed his eyes. _Most merciful Allah, protect him, please?_ Then not certain at all if it conflicted with the first or not he repeated the plea for Horus’ protection that he had become familiar with. _Bright Horus, walk between him and all the dark places he travels, I beseech you._

How much longer he sat there simply watching Rick sleep he was not certain but then the ten flap opened and he drew his hand from Rick’s heart quickly.

“Hi Uncle Ardeth,” Alex’s voice dropped suddenly and the boy bit his lip looking guilty at his father. “Oops.”

“I doubt much will wake him now, Alex. He is quite exhausted.”

Alex only bit his lip again, in a move that reminded Ardeth forcibly of Rick, and then met Ardeth’s eyes with a look all too old for so young a boy. “He’s okay– right, Uncle Ardeth?”

Jonathan was silent but only gripped his nephew’s shoulder.

“He is fine, Alex, my word to Allah. He has woken twice and spoke to your mother and I. Working the old magic is exhausting, but I am certain he will be well after he rests.”

Alex managed a smile and Ardeth did not miss the look of relief that crossed Jonathan’s face or the silently mouthed prayer the man gave. “Evie said we should come babysit so you could get back to work.” There was the usual lightness to Jonathan’s voice that Ardeth was familiar with, and which he realized comforted Alex as the boy relaxed. Not for the first time Ardeth wondered at the western concept of hiding so much of what was felt.

“No doubt I need to check on my tribes, certainly. Tell Rick that I will see you all for dinner.” He rose to his feet. “Or come and get me should he need me sooner.”

“Like dad’s going to admit he’s not all right to me if he won’t tell you and mum.” Alex rolled his eyes. “When it rains in Aswan, maybe?” The common Arabic phrase was given easily and despite everything Ardeth chuckled

“Spoken like a Medjai, nephew.” He squeezed Alex’s shoulder and then gave Jonathan a nod. “Come find me then if you think he may need help, even if ye does not say so.”

“That we can do.” Jonathan agreed.

With a last look at Rick who had indeed slept through the whole conversation he left to go and see to his tribes. And Allah alone would have to know how hard it was for him to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Ardeth!”

He turned a bit at the call and then laughed as Pasha hugged him, all but lifting him off his feet. He returned the embrace with a joy of his own, despite the way he had to blink back tears. “Al’hamdil’Allah.” He offered the so common phrase with all his heart. “It is beyond wondrous to see you again, my friend.”

“It is good to be here, Ardeth. I trust Allah understands that while I am forever thankful for the wonder of being granted a place by His side that I am equally glad to be back among my people. Come now, you must tell me what I have missed, Chieftain.”

Ardeth shook his head a bit and then smiled as Leila handed him a cup of tea. “Thank you, wife of my cousin.” He took a seat and then glanced around the men gathered there. “Did I not say that those of you so recently returned to us– or who have regained your loved ones need not attend?” He looked from Pasha to Selim and then to Kashim.

“I would not be elsewhere now that I am here again.” Pasha shook his head.

“Amal is surrounded by our children and no doubt will be glad of a few moments away from my smothering.” Selim gripped his shoulder.

“Rabiya is with her mother,” Kashim put in. “Truly, Chieftain, we are glad to be of aid yet, if we may.”

Ardeth shook his head a bit. “Then I will be thankful for you all, as Allah, Himself, must know. Arebe, I do not know where the most miraculous return of our tribesmates leaves us– nor in what state the tribal rolls are in, but surely we must make what revisions we can. Karim can no doubt tell you how the sixth tribe fares, Pasha.”

“As he has done.” Pasha gripped his son’s shoulder proudly. “So- now you must tell us what I have missed. What happened with the battle?”

Ardeth shook his head a bit. “I am afraid I do not know all the answers to that myself, Pasha. Better it be told by someone who was– here for it. Adham?” He turned to his cousin.

Adham gave a shrug but sat down beside him and then took the cup his wife handed him with a nod. “I am not certain I know where to begin. But perhaps we can piece it together. At first the battle seemed much the same as the first despite the late start...” he paused and took a long swallow of the tea in his cup. “As the sun set though– it grew worse. For some of the Germans had somehow sneaked around behind our lines and had attacked the women and children we left at camp.” He paused again, closing his eye. “It was a near thing and if the boys Asyd was training had not realized it– and Alex O’Connell had not ridden to the dunes to warn us...”

“Bis’mil’Allah–“ Pasha whispered.

“I am told that we owe a great deal of our loved ones survival to those who were still here, Jonathan Carnahan certainly, sons and nephews, and tribesmates who are yet to young or are elders who no longer fight with us, even Allah have mercy our wives, sisters, and daughters. All of whom took up arms and did what they could against the Germans until we could come back.” Husan put in. “But we lost too many as it was.” He gripped Kashim’s shoulder at that. “Praise be to Allah that they are returned to us.”

“We had headed back to the dunes, O’Connell with us as Evelyn was wounded trying to heal our tribeswomen, and I truly began to fear that we were lost when the great sandstorm, he who shall not be named created vanished with the setting sun.” Adham went on. “O’Connell headed back into the battle and Husan and I did what we could, but with the darkness and the enemy growing ever closer...”

“Why did the sandstorm cease?” Pasha asked.

“Imhotep’s– resurrection this time as well as his powers it seems are a gift of AmmunRa,” Ardeth found himself answering. “And with the setting sun he was powerless. The gifts of the gods of light do not work in the dark.” He recalled that so very clearly. _No night is forever child, not even mine._ He recalled the goddess’ words again. Thanks be to Allah she had been right. “And so he was as much at the mercy of the Nazi’s as any man.”

Adham gripped his shoulder again and Selim reached over as well at that.

Despite himself Ardeth smiled a bit. “I am well enough, truly.”

“Hmm.” Adham managed to layer a great deal of disbelief into so simple a sound. “As you say, cousin. And so we were nearly lost, when out amongst the sands came a sound I do not doubt any man who was with us in our first battle at Ahm Shere would recognize came from the battle field and the sands moved and took shape and became once more the Army of Anubis.”

“It was the most amazing thing,” Jumah put in. “I was in the midst of the fight when the Anubis’ warriors simply overran the field. In the flashes of the weapons we could see them, and you could hear the howls and the screams of our enemies– but they harmed not one of us in their passing simply ignored us and moved on.”

“I had truly begun to despair of any chance of victory until that moment,” Selim agreed. “When it began to seem that we were victorious we started to bring the wounded back here to camp so that we could try to save as many as we could. The last thing I was expecting was for the Anubis warriors to aid us in this...but they did indeed bring back one we had feared lost.” His hand tightened on Ardeth’s shoulder again at that.

“Truly?” Ardeth shook his head a bit in bemusement. “I suppose I am thankful then.” He could not recall it at all though, which, he decided with a shudder was probably for the best.

“We are all thankful for the miracle your brother managed, Chieftain, truly.” Arebe said quietly. “And then as the Nazis began to retreat the army of Anubis simply...disappeared back into the sand.”

Ardeth closed his eyes, and then glanced eastward. _Most merciful Allah, my thanks again to you, and the old gods of Egypt whom you have allowed us the wonder of seeing, for the wonder of having Rick yet beside me._

“Ardeth?” Adham’s voice was a bit sharp. “Are you well?”

“I– was simply thanking Allah once more for the miracle of our victory and survival– and for the joy it gives me to have everyone here once more.” He found his voice somehow, when the enormity of what he was saying still overwhelmed his heart.

“Hmm. I think you are not as well– rested as you would like us to think.” Much to his surprise Arebe came over and crouched before him. “You must rest, Ardeth. Allow me the luxury of returning your words to you once more. Allah knows we need all our warriors, Chieftain. We can not afford your loss.”

He found a smile and then gripped Arebe’s shoulder. “I will rest, my friend. I promise. Truly– I think I am simply overwhelmed with joy– despite the exhaustion yet, hmm?”

Arebe did not look convinced, but he moved back to where he had been seated. “As you say, Chieftain.”

“I think there is much more here than has been told.” Pasha shook his head. “But I will stay with simple questions. How is it that the Army of Anubis was raised as our allies and then banished again?”

“That, like the return of so many lost in this last battle, is a miracle we must lay at O’Connell’s feet I am told.” Adham answered. “Do you know how he did so, Ardeth?”

“With Anubis’ blessing and the will of the old gods of Egypt.” He shrugged. “Rick says only that the army is granted to him as Anubis’ champion. They followed his orders– until the tenid for raising them was paid. And with his–death they were gone once more.” It seemed so very unreal to speak of that yet. When he could only recall the utter loss and horror of seeing what the Nazis’ bomb had done to Rick. He had to swallow back the very real nausea and push the memory away hard. It is over and done. He is resting, well and whole now. He reminded himself. “As to the return of our tribesmates– it seems he is whole– if not well yet.”

“Is there nothing we can do to aid him?” Kashim sounded truly concerned. “Surely there is something, Chieftain? He has seen that Rabiya is returned to me, Ardeth, I can not let him suffer for my joy.”

“Kashim speaks for me of course, nephew. What may we do?” Selim also seemed truly worried.

“Why was I not told my return was purchased so?” Pasha frowned. “How injured is he?”

Ardeth shook his head. “It is not injury exactly, Pasha. Only that any such use of the old magics leaves one exhausted at best and what Rick has done is such a great thing.”

“As you were when you rescued those of Ahmer’s tribe left to us?” Arebe asked.

“Very much so.” Ardeth agreed, recalling how truly horrible he had felt after that ordeal. Odd that it seemed so very long ago now.

“Bis’mil’Allah, Ardeth, that nearly killed you.” Selim muttered. Which only lead to a great deal of muttering from the men there.

“Peace, leaders of the tribes of the Medjai.” Ardeth found a smile. “I am well– if exhausted yet, and Rick will be well with rest and care as well, I am told. No doubt Evelyn would be reading from all the books we have if such were not the case.”

“Hmmm.” Selim frowned yet. “It may be as you say. But simply tell us what we may do to see that you and your brother stay well– and rest.”

“I will see that anything Evelyn thinks they may need is provided, revered commander.” Leila put in quietly. “Likely she is too involved in healing our tribeswomen who yet need aid to remember to ask.”

“Likely,” Ardeth agreed. “Thank you, wife of my cousin.” He turned back to the men about him. “So, Pasha, you have your story now– we should plan for the patrols, as I do not trust what remains of the Germans to not try something underhanded yet.”

“That is a good thought, Ardeth. Indeed the fifth tribe and I both have patrols out now,” Hashim spoke up.

“Adham and I have seen to the cannon and the remaining ammunition we have, Chieftain.” Husan put in. “And we sent out scouts to see if they can determine how it is the Germans snuck around us.”

Ardeth blinked a bit in surprise at that. “Truly? That was wise, thank you Husan.”

“Hmm, since you deemed you wanted me to stand in your stead until you were well, cousin. It was the least I could do.” Adham shrugged a bit and the gripped his arm again, with surprising gentleness. “You have given enough for us, Ardeth. Let us see to what we can until you have rested, hmm?”

“I think I am yet missing a part of this story,” Pasha looked from him to Adham and then to Selim on his other side and back. “Why was Adham standing in your stead, Chieftain? What happened, Ardeth?”

_Allah how do I answer that?_ He took a deep breath and then a swallow of the now warm tea in his cup to buy himself a moment to even think. “Truly, Pasha I remember little of it myself.” Which was perhaps not entirely true, but Allah had to know he did not want to recall even what he did. “As I said earlier, when the sun set, then the powers of the old gods of light went with it.” He looked down at the remaining tea in his cup. “I was– I think, trying to free Kahlid...you did tell me he was rescued did you not, cousin?” He turned to look at Adham.

“I did. He is well, Ardeth.”

“Thanks be to Allah.” He nodded a bit. “I...suppose they thought him dead. I truly do not recall what happened– but when I woke...” He shrugged one shoulder a bit. “It was at the hands of our enemies.” He set the tea aside, oddly feeling slightly ill. “I had not thought to ask how our rescue was achieved. I shall have to thank Rick when he wakes.”

“Bis’mil’Allah.” Pasha whispered. “Ardeth–“ His friend’s voice was harsh as he came to crouch before him. “Praise be to Allah indeed that I have returned to find you here and well.”

He smiled and gripped Pasha’s shoulders in return. “And my thanks in turn for allowing me the miracle of having you with us once more.” He turned the compliment around.

“You are well, Ardeth? Truly?” Pasha frowned and then glanced over to Arebe and then to Selim. “I am not so old or foolish that I miss yet what you are not saying.”

Ardeth gave a slight shrug. “All harm our enemies visited upon me has been healed and undone, Pasha, thanks be to Allah, and the old gods as well.” He was still uncertain himself how to balance faith and thanks, but surely Allah and the old gods knew he meant them both. “And the old gods of Egypt have been so kind as to see not only Rick and I to wholeness once more but all of you returned.” He gripped Pasha’s shoulder. “Truly perhaps the parting of the Red Sea was such a miracle as this.”

“Hmm.” Pasha frowned but said nothing else for a long moment. “Whatever horror it is that haunts you Ardeth, I am only thankful onto Allah that he has allowed me to return and to find you here and well.”

Ardeth ducked his head. “And I just as thankful to have you returned.”

“You must admit Ardeth that O’Connell’s resurrection was indeed the stuff of legend.” Selim pointed out. “Truly, if I never again see such miracles I will be thankful to Allah for the wonder he has granted me.”

Ardeth smiled just a bit. “There is truth to that, Uncle. I suppose that is not a bad point to pick up our tale. Once the Nazi’s were defeated and dawn came again, both Imhotep and I found ourselves back amongst the tribes, and Imhotep restored to all his strength and powers and so we went to make certain that the tribes were safe.” Ardeth tried to recall exactly how that had come about but the memories would not stay settled into order only swirled about like sand on the wind. And he recalled with sudden violent clarity how Rick’s body had looked among the wreckage, pieces torn apart...and it was all he could do not to be sick.

“Ardeth?” Adham shook him with surprising gentleness. “Cousin?”

“I...” He blinked. “I remembered...” He swallowed hard, tasting bile in his throat. “Something I wish I had not.” He reached shakily for the tea beside him.

“It will ease,” Arebe assured him, handing him the cup.

He gave a slight nod. “In’sh’Allah.”

“If what the Germans did to you is such a horror, Ardeth, we will not speak of it certainly.” Pasha’s voice was a growl. “As long as we are certain they are dead or fled.”

Ardeth managed a swallow of the tea and then sighed. “Forgive me, leaders of the tribes of the Medjai, I am– unsettled yet I fear.”

“Do not be foolish, Ardeth. I will return your own words to you again. Recalling torture and near death is nothing to be done lightly. Give yourself time yet, Ardeth. No one expects you to be calm about it, chieftain.” Arebe met his eyes. “Or do you think less of Kahid and I that we are not?”

Ardeth could still recall all too clearly how Arebe had looked as Evelyn had cut him free of the stakes pinning him to the sand. How Kahid had struggled despite his own horrible injuries to warn them of the trap and send them to Arebe’s rescue. A sudden unbidden memory of pain he could not fathom despite knowing he had lived it, of being held carefully in strong arms..."God, Ardeth, breathe, huh?" He recalled Rick’s voice from somewhere. Reminding him of how Rick had held him when all he could do was shake and sob out the horror of what the Nazi had done to him. _Bis’mil’Allah, rakhman el rahim._ The so familiar prayer came to his mind and he wondered in some vague way if he had ever meant it more. Because Allah had been most merciful and compassionate and yet Ardeth could not seem to grasp that the wonder was done and the horror over.

“Ardeth?”

He blinked only then realizing he had closed his eyes and met the worried gaze of his uncle and Arebe both. Adham was beside him. His cousin’s strong arm about his shoulders. He blinked again and shook his head a bit to clear it. “Forgive me– I... think perhaps I...”

“Drink this.” Hashim said firmly and pressed a cup into his hand. Ardeth did not argue only swallowed the pleasantly cool karkaday thankfully. “Arebe is right, Chieftain, you must rest.”

Ardeth shook his head again. “It is– only exhaustion, Hashim.” He found a smile. “I will rest once we are finished here. Then we can celebrate the miracle of our tribesmates return and decide what...” He stopped as Horus gave a call from overhead and circled down without care and came to rest on the arm Ardeth held out. “Is something amiss, my friend?” He looked at Horus worriedly. “Do you bring word from your namesake?”

Horus only fluffed his feathers and then butted his head under Ardeth’s chin with a chirp. Despite himself Ardeth smiled. “Am I to take that as a no then? Did you only come to welcome Pasha back from Paradise, hmm? Now you will have someone else who can speak to you of it. I am ever so blessed that Allah has gifted me with not only your return, and Rick’s, but now so many of my lost tribesmates. What is a man to do with such wonders, hmm?”

Horus gave another chirp and then looked unerringly at him before turning his head and it seemed looking at each of the commanders there in turn. Then he hopped onto Ardeth’s shield and butted his head against Ardeth’s jaw.

“What does he mean, cousin?” Adham asked, nor did Ardeth miss that all the other commanders seemed equally as concerned.

“I am not certain. Is there something that needs to be seen too, Horus?” He started to get to his feet but Horus only gave an unhappy sound and flapped his wings. “So I am not to go anywhere....that is something. What news do you bring then if I am not to...” And just as suddenly he recalled what Rick had said. A warning to be on guard, bright Horus had said, and here they sat like fools. He started to get to his feet but stopped again as Horus gave a shrill cry and hopped onto his shoulder, talons not breaking the skin but tightening enough to be noticed. “I am to stay here? Is that the news you bring from your namesake?” He looked about as Horus gave a happy sound. “But what of the warning that the bright son of Osiris would give to us that we must be on guard? Surely....”

And with those words Horus took to wing and circled over the commanders before dropping to nearly land on first Adham, then Husan, then Hashim and Jumah last.

“That I do not even need to ask the meaning of. As Jumah and I are those whose tribes have patrol, and Adham and Husan have seen to the scouts we sent before dawn. It seems we are to be on guard then does it not?” Hashim asked.

“Guard against what? Do the Germans return?” Kashim growled.

Horus came to rest back on Ardeth’s shield and only butted his head back under Ardeth’s chin. “Do they return, Horus?” He asked, and Allah be praised his voice was steady.

Horus gave two quick chirps.

“Al’hamdil’Allah.” He whispered. “So it is not the Nazis we must worry about. For now I will take that as miracle enough.”

“And I,” Pasha agreed.

“Can you not tell us what we must be wary of?” That was from Arebe.

Horus only gave another two chirps and then crooned and began to groom one lock of Ardeth’s hair.

“Perhaps the bright son of Isis and Osiris did not tell him that?” Selim sighed.

“Perhaps.” Ardeth agreed. “So we are on guard, Horus. Is there nothing else you can tell us?”

“Can he not ask the Avenger if indeed the Germans are gone? I would know for certain Chieftain that the one who tortured you and Arebe and Kahid was dead and where so that I might spit on his corpse. And if by some chance he is not dead then perhaps Allah will be kind enough to allow us to see that done.” Kashim’s voice was a growl.

“Peace, Kashim...” Ardeth began.

“Kashim speaks rashly, but he speaks for us all.” Hashim added. “Or he had best speak for us all or I will know that my fellow commanders are cowards and worse than fools.”

“Hashim...” Ardeth shook his head and then sighed as Horus gave a disgruntled sound and hopped back to his shield.

“You speak for me, certainly.” Husan said. “I know I questioned your leadership once Ardeth, but I was foolish, and ignorant. I have learned better.”

“I will say that I do not like the use yet of old magics,” Gamal’s voice was low but not angry. “Peace,” he held up one hand in a gesture for patience as Hashim grumbled. “I do not like it, but– I understand the need. And given the miracles Allah has graced us with today; I concede that it is your right to use them as He wills, Chieftain. And if it may be that you will allow it, I will add my sword to Hashim’s.” Gamal said with a firmness that surprised Ardeth yet.

“As Allah has given me life again to fight beside you, I will do so until he calls me back.” Pasha said and came to crouch in front of Ardeth. “If my fellow commanders see fit to avenge you upon your tormenter, Chieftain, Arebe, then I will do what I can to aid in it. Bis’mil’Allah, Ardeth, I have never known any enemy to treat anyone as they treated Arebe and Kahid– I do not have to ask if you were any more fortunate.”

“I would say, with great regret, Pasha, that what the Nazi did to Kahid and I– pales in comparison still to what the son of Sheatan was truly capable of.” Arebe sighed.

Ardeth winced. “Arebe you give me too much credit when...”

“And you give yourself too little.” Arebe disagreed. “I would see him slowly cut to ribbons with blows as he did to Kahid, find the dullest looping knife amongst our people and happily wield it, before I staked him out in the sun to die like jackal bait. Does that make me less in your eyes, Chieftain?” Despite the horror of the words Arebe’s eyes were full of an oddly gentle understanding.

He gripped Arebe’s shoulder tightly, trying to blink back the tears that very suddenly stung his eyes. “I would help.” He promised.

“Bis’mil’Allah...” Pasha whispered and much to Ardeth’s embarrassment and surprise the older Medjai simply gathered he and Arebe both into a hug. “Surely, Allah is compassionate enough yet to not return me to a world where he would not grant us our enemy’s destruction.”

“It is miracle enough surely that He returns you to us...” Ardeth tried to speak.

“When the leaders of the tribes of the Medjai wish to avenge ourselves, Chieftain. It is better to let us do so. Even your father, were he here, would agree.” Selim’s voice was somehow a comfort despite the anger that underlay it. “You would do so for any of us if you could, Ardeth.”

He found he could not argue with that. “What was done, has been undone, Allah be praised certainly Uncle, surely...”

“Does being healed and whole again, somehow make having borne the horror of it having been otherwise easier for you, Ardeth? I do not know that it has made the memory of the pain any easier for me.” Arebe disagreed. “Nor will I be ashamed to say so, here amidst us all.”

“Arebe...” He ducked his head a bit. “I...” He gave up on the words and simply shook his head. “I am without any way of telling you, all of you, what it means to me that you think so much of a man who is so foolish.”

“The only foolish thing I have seen you do today, Chieftain, is to think that we would somehow think less of you for what you have borne, and survived, and indeed lead us to victory despite. If I were not so thankful to Allah for the miracle of your wholeness and the wellness and return of my fellow commanders, I would be annoyed that you think so little of us. We may be old and foolish men ourselves, sometime Ardeth, but we are not such fools as that.” Hashim gripped his shoulder for a long moment as he spoke.

“I think Hashim speaks truly.” Selim agreed. “Accept that we are, when we are not being foolish, as worried for you, nephew as you are for us, hmm? And I speak for my fellow commanders and not only as your uncle.”

Ardeth felt the slight flush that he could not help but he found a smile as well. “Truly, what is any man to do with such support?”

“Rest.” Husan suggested. “If all has been seen to, and we can do nothing else to see that our people are safe, then we should all rest. Surely, Allah will see that we have some warning before we must fight again. I for one, will admit that I would be, yet, little good in another battle. And all Adham and I did was man the cannon.”

“Hmm, there is wisdom to what you say.” Ardeth agreed, because if he went and rested at least he would be spared any more embarrassment. Horus gave a sudden chirp beside him, reminding him of his friend’s presence and then butted his head under Ardeth’s chin again. “It seems you agree with me, my friend, does it not?”

“I would say it is good advise, indeed.” Pasha said. “If it is permissible then, Chieftain, I would see to my tribe and my family, as Allah wills me to do. No doubt Kashim, and Selim would see to their wives. And we can all rest.”

Ardeth reached over and gripped his old friend’s shoulder. “I will never be able to offer enough thanks to Allah for the miracle of your return, Pasha. May Allah’s peace go with you then to your rest.”

“And upon you be His peace as well, Chieftain.” Pasha returned.

“Come, cousin, no doubt Lelia’s cousins and family have seen that your tent is tended.” Adham rose to his feet and offered Ardeth his hand.

“As you say.” Ardeth wondered to himself if Tamima was among those cousins Adham mentioned, because he doubted very much that she had left seeing to Jonathan long enough to do anything else. He almost chuckled at the thought. Thank you, most merciful, it seems I am gifted with joy even when I least expect it. And it was a good thing perhaps that it was so much easier to think of happy things now than horror. He would leave the heavy cloak that seemed to separate him from his grief where it was for now. The calmness was a blessing, truly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Bis’mil’Allah.” Husan muttered as Ardeth and Adham walked away. “Selim...”

“He is better than I expected, truly.” Arebe gave a small shrug. “Perhaps it will do him good to have our safety to worry about?”

“What is this you speak of?” Pasha stepped over.

“We are– only concerned for Ardeth yet.” Husan replied. “You did not see– him after the battle, Pasha. I have no words– only that I have never seen any man survive such, much less continue to see to his people despite it.”

“There is much I have not been told then?”

“There is much that we can not tell. For indeed Ardeth has asked us not to.”Selim reminded them.

“What he asked was that we keep what was said amongst ourselves, the leaders of the tribes of the Medjai. I believe Pasha is yet included in that.” Arebe pointed out.

“Hmm. There is some truth to that.” Husan agreed. “Selim?”

“I think, Allah forgive me if I am wrong, that the more of us who worry for him the better.”

“Come then, I will speak with you Pasha. No doubt in truth it will do you and Kashim both good to go and see your wives.” Arebe gripped first Selim’s shoulder and then Kashim’s. “And if Ardeth is yet– recovering too much to realize what your words truly meant, Kashim, I am not. So I thank you for us both and Kahid as well. If it somehow remains that the misbegotten son of an afreet is not dead, Allah grant us the ability to see that he dies as he deserves.”

Kashim only gripped Arebe’s wrist tightly. “In’sh’Allah, no doubt. It seems as if Ardeth is not the one to ask to see if the old gods might yet answer that question. If O’Connell does not object, when he is well, I will ask him. Surely Anubis would know if our enemy is dead or not.”

“That is wise,” Husan agreed and then gave a smile. “No doubt of course if he is not dead then we will have to include O’Connell in our plans for his demise. He would feel slighted otherwise.”

Pasha only looked confused at that. “While I do not object to having him with us, as it seems he is a great ally and indeed I myself count him as one of our tribesmates, it seems there is more to the offer than you say?”

“O’Connell and his family have been given a place within our tribes by decree and listed in the rolls.” Arebe said. “And he is listed as Ardeth’s brother, by oath if not by blood. So, no doubt he should be included.”

“That is good. Is there any other announcements I have missed while I was so fortunate as to be called to Allah’s side in Paradise?”

“No, I do not think so. Come, Husan and I will speak to you more.”

“I would go with you,” Hashim spoke. “For I would make certain as Kashim that we see to Ardeth’s safety. Likely, I think Adham has the watch for now. Selim, will you take over from him for the evening as Ardeth is only likely to think that you are seeing to family and not to him in specific?”

Selim gave a small nod and a sad smile. “Likely he will not notice either. Allah willing perhaps he will sleep the day away and the night as well, although I think there will be celebration enough tonight that no one could sleep through it.”

“In’sh’Allah. Should our tribesmates’ return be celebrated any less than their inclusion in Paradise?” Hashim gave Pasha another hug. “Come we will speak more, and perhaps you can find us some parts of the Koran to quote to our Chieftain when he would be more stubborn than the Sahara.”

“That I think would be as much a miracle as any other.” Pasha agreed, but Hashim could tell that he was more worried than he said, and that was good. Ardeth, he felt, needed all the concern and what protection and care they could offer. The bright god of Vengeance had it seemed wanted them to watch for unknown enemies. Surely, Allah would not object to them watching over their Chieftain while they watched over their tribes and Egypt? For now he would take it on faith.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It is good that they are watchful.” Sekhmet muttered to herself. Yet she was not certain if it was enough. Something was worrying both her brothers and that bothered her. More so that neither of them would speak of exactly what it was they were worried over. She growled to herself at that. She would speak to her bright sister-self and see if perhaps Hathor would answer where her husband would not.

Giving a last look about the shattered remains of her dread brother’s oasis and pyramid she sniffed the air. The smell of wrongness had lessened, but it remained like a lingering shadow and it made yet the hackles on the back of her neck rise. She snarled at it, even knowing it would mean nothing. Why it called such a reaction was also unknown. If her brothers would not speak of what the stench was and why it brought such hatred to Heru’s bright eyes then she would see that someone else explained. And if the Wrath of AmmunRa was not satisfied with the answer, and if the answer gave her an enemy to sink her claws into then that was a good and bright thing indeed. Guarding was good. Resting before battle was good. But doing as the Medjai below had suggest and ripping her/their/his enemy to small bits would be better. With that she left the shadow of her dread brother’s temple and went to speak to Hathor instead.


	5. Sahadra: Chapter 5

Rick rolled his eyes as Evie found yet another excuse to stop on the very short walk from their tent to where Ardeth and the others were gathered for dinner. Just because he understood why she was doing it didn’t make the smothering easier to take. He remembered Ardeth saying something about that a while back in Thebes. Something about not minding the caring it was the coddling that he objected too. Rick could understand that. “Sweetheart, you do know I’m not going to fall down between here and there, right?” He tightened the arm he had around her waist. “It’s just going to dinner, Evie.”

“I...” She blinked and then sighed, biting her lip a bit. “I just–“

”Yeah, I know. Scared the hell out of me too.”

“Hmm.” She smiled, but it didn’t hide the worry any. “I suppose it’s really too much to expect you to actually start taking care of yourself now.”

“Hey! I didn’t know it was going to knock me on my butt. Just read this, Rick, it’s a present for Ardeth and the other Medjai. So sure, I’ll read. Like I knew what I was saying to begin with? That’s your job, Evie, well and Ardeth’s. I’m just along to shoot things remember?” He couldn’t quite keep from smiling as he spoke.

“Oooooh!” She swatted him and then ducked out from under his arm. “Fine. Fall on your face all over again. I shan’t care.”

“Uh huh.” He wasn’t even a little convinced ‘cause if he so much as stumbled Evie would catch him or more likely she’d catch him and then have the Medjai put him back to bed. Truth be told Rick wasn’t sure he wouldn’t rather be back asleep. It was a little like moving through quicksand just to walk, but he was hungry damn it all. And he wanted to see Ardeth and...

“O’Connell?”

He turned. “Hey Pasha.”

He wasn’t expecting the Medjai who really wasn’t much smaller than he was to lift him into a bear hug and then set him down and kiss each cheek as if he really was one of the Medjai. “I am told I owe you my thanks for my return here.”

“Oh. Uh yeah. Well it was mostly Anubis and Mut and Allah of course but....” He shook his head. “Glad to have you back.”

Pasha only laughed. “You are indeed, it seems, my Chieftain’s brother. How either of you are on your feet is indeed a miracle.”

Rick blinked at that suddenly worried, knowing he wasn’t in any shape to kick butt if Ardeth needed him to. “What’s wrong with, Ardeth?”

“You see?” That was from the Medjai leader Rick didn’t know as well yet. Hashim or something.

“I do indeed. Come O’Connell, there is much food to be had, and a celebration for those of us returned from Paradise.” Pasha gripped his shoulder in a surprisingly gentle grip. “I am told that includes you, be it somewhat less recent than my own.”

Rick just shook his head a little, not sure he really followed all of that or not. “Uh, yeah.”

“Come on, darling. He really isn’t awake, Pasha. Welcome back, revered commander.” Evie ducked back under Rick’s arm.

“Ah, I understand.” Pasha only nodded. “Come, O’Connell, we will go and see our Chieftain and make certain all is well with our tribes.”

Rick just rolled his eyes again. “I keep telling, Ardeth. I’m not getting any more tattoos.”

“The one you have is quite enough, Rafik.” That was Arebe who just patted his shoulder much like everybody seemed to do for Ardeth. “Come, Azza has been cooking all day to celebrate. I do not think even Adham’s children can keep Ardeth in place much longer, as he has been wanting to go and check on you, and his aunt will be disappointed if he does not eat.”

“If anybody can get Ardeth to mind it’s those girls.” Rick chuckled. “He doesn’t even think about it.”

“Hmm, do not point it out to him then. It is good we have a secret way to see that he cares for himself at least a little.”

“Yeah,” Rick had to agree with that because Ardeth was always likely to worry about everybody else and he never did take care of himself. “Needs a keeper.”

For some reason that set everyone there off to laughing. ‘What?”

“It is only that we have often said much the same thing.” Arebe shook his head. “Do you think perhaps next time you are asking Allah for miracles, O’Connell you would be so kind as to ask him to see to our Chieftain as well as he has seen to our tribes this day?”

“For your mouth to God’s ear, Arebe.” He squeezed the Medjai’s shoulder in return. “And don’t forget to take care of yourself, huh? Maybe if he sees that nobody’ll give you a hard time about it he won’t worry that everybody’s going to get mad at him or something like that for not being perfect, huh?” And somewhere Rick realized he really shouldn’t have said that out loud but he wasn’t really up to worry about that either.

Arebe looked startled and Pasha cursed something that wasn’t in a language Rick knew. Hashim only muttered to Allah about patience. “Sometime, Rafik, I think it is good that Allah has given you back to us, if only to show us that we are sometimes foolish ourselves.”

Evie ducked back out from beneath his arm with a smile and dipped her head to the other Medjai as she did so. “I’ll go get you a plate, love. I think the men would be happier if I was elsewhere. Don’t let him fall down will you please?”

“Of course not, Sitt O’Connell.” Pasha replied. “Your wife is– an amazing woman, O’Connell.”

“Yeah.” Rick had never thought otherwise. “Nothing I ever did came close to deserving her.” He shook his head a bit and then wished he hadn’t as he stumbled. Arebe and Pasha both caught him though and made certain he had his feet under him before they let go.

“Have you been indulging in your western fondness for alcohol, Rafik?” Arebe asked.

“Nope. I think I’m just asleep.” He wasn’t sure he wasn’t because everything seemed just a little off, not really like dreaming but not really like being awake.

“Ah, there is as much truth in exhaustion as in wine then. That is good to know.”

Rick just followed along, glad that the fire was only a bit away, even if he did have to weave through more people than he would have liked to get there. “Hey Sport, Ardeth, John... Everybody.” He gave up as he realized that it really was just about all of Ardeth’s family and his gathered around and for some reason that made him really glad, which like so much lately just made his eyes sting.

“Rick,” that was Selim who had got to his feet and Rick let himself be drawn into another hug, which was getting kind of less weird in a way. “There are no thanks I can offer that....”

“I got given my wife back once here too, Selim. Just be happy, okay?” He gripped the old man’s shoulders and gave him a gentle squeeze and a smile. “Glad I could help.”

Selim blinked and then smiled back. “My family is lucky to have such a wonderful nephew. Come, sit, Amal...”

And Rick knew he wasn’t supposed to hug Muslim women who weren’t family, heck he probably wasn’t supposed to hug those who were but there he was with Amal hugging him just like Selim had then Azza fussing at him to sit and eat and drink something she’d made which really did smell good and Ardeth was laughing which was good too.

“You see, Rick? Once you are family they will never cease to meddle.”

Rick just rolled his eyes. “Noticing that, yeah.” But somehow it didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would. “Thanks, Azza.”

“It is little enough, Rafik. Sit and rest, please? You do not look well.”

“I feel like I got run over by one of those tanks.” Rick agreed and sat down next to Alex. Evie came over with a plate of food that smelled as good as the drink he was still holding so he just set to eating and drinking whatever anybody handed him and listening to the conversation swirl about like the music that was coming from deeper into camp.

“What are you thinking about, Rick?” Evie asked after what seemed like a long time.

“Huh? Oh, just that you were right you know? Paradise is perfect and everything but this...? I’ll take it any day, sweetheart. You and Alex and Ardeth and all and...” He shook his head because he was never good with words and Evie was so much smarter than him anyway and she’d get what he meant.

“Yes, I know.” She agreed and snuggled up to his side and then kissed him.

“Mum! Dad!” Alex sounded suitably disgusted and Rick could only chuckle.

“Yeah Sport I know.’ He reached over to ruffle Alex’s hair. “You’ll understand someday, tiger.”

“Please.” Alex made a face.

“At which point I shall have to lock up my daughters.” Adham muttered, in French Rick noticed which probably meant that the girls didn’t speak it. Neither did Alex, which was probably good.

Rick could only laugh and Evie joined in a second later and then several of the Medjai about.

“What was so funny?” Alex wrinkled his nose in a move that Rick knew he’d gotten from his mother.

“I’ll explain it when you’re older, Alex.” He promised.

“Why do people always say that like it’s going to make anything better?” Alex grumbled.

“Papa says that to me all the time.” Mohamed agreed.

“That is because your fathers are wise men.” Ardeth interrupted. “And when you are old enough to understand the comments then you will also be old enough to appreciate them.”

“Yes, Chieftain.” Mohamed said.

“If you say so, Uncle Ardeth.” Alex agreed.

“Huh, wonder why it is we can never get him to give in that easily?” Rick smiled down at Evie as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

“We’re just the parents, love. Ardeth’s a lot more intimidating.”

Rick looked over at his friend with a chuckle. Intimidating wasn’t the first word that came to his mind about Ardeth. Even if he threw out all the ones he wasn’t supposed to be thinking when he was awake in Ahm Shere it still didn’t even come close. Then again, Rick didn’t take too well to people trying to intimidate him. One of the reason he’d been glad to get out of the Legion, among other things. And Ardeth wasn’t anything like the bullies Rick had done his best to smack back down. He was brave, and honest, and trustworthy, and–

“Are you still awake, love?” Evie nudged him a bit.

“Yeah I was just...”

“You wandered off on us, dad.” Alex sounded more worried than Rick expected.

“Guess I’m still more tired than I thought. I’m going to leave all this magic stuff to you guys, Ardeth. Don’t think I’m cut out for it.”

Ardeth chuckled but he got up from where he’d been sitting and crouched down in front of Rick. “I think, as is often the case, akee, you are better at it than you admit. But I will agree that it is exhausting.” Ardeth gripped his shoulder. “I think I will repeat what was said to us both yesterday, Rick. You do not look well, truly. Go and rest.”

“Uh huh. Pot and kettle, Ardeth.”

Ardeth rolled his eyes. “I am not the one falling asleep in my coffee.” And to illustrate the point it seemed he took the cup from Rick’s hand. Which was probably good because Rick had forgotten he was holding it.

“This time.” Rick grumbled. “I slept all day. I wanted to enjoy the party.”

“And you call me stubborn.”

“You are both stubborn.” Evie rose to her feet with a sigh. “Sit down Ardeth. I’m going to agree with probably every Medjai woman ever. It’s easier to herd cats.” She wrinkled her nose a bit and then folded her arms and looked at Ardeth seriously and said something in Egyptian that Rick couldn’t follow. Alex apparently could though because he clasped a hand over his mouth and tried to stop the laugh. Ardeth only looked up at Evie with something like shock and then smiled and bowed his head, touching his hand to his shoulder as he did so.

“As you wish, Princess, so of course it shall be done.”

Evie looked surprised but then smiled. “Well that was easy.” She leaned over and obviously further shocked Ardeth by hugging him. “I’ll be certain to let your other sister take over the meddling when I get to meet her, Ardeth.”

“That’s quite all right you know, you can keep her.” Jonathan tossed in. “Nice to have her meddling in some other poor chap’s life for a change.”

There were a few half-smothered laughs at that. “John.”

Jonathan just gave his sister an unrepentant grin. “What? It’s the older brother’s job, sis. I’m required to be annoying.”

Rick smiled a bit and made himself more comfortable against the crate he was mostly propped against. Watching Evie and Jon argue was kind of fun. And it really seemed to amuse the Medjai women who Rick noticed were still hovering around Jonathan.

“What’s the Egyptian word for honeybee, Ardeth? Alex?”

Ardeth looked a bit surprised by the question. “Nabel, is it not Alex?”

“I think so Uncle Ardeth.” Alex agreed. “Are you still trying to learn Egyptian dad? Wouldn’t honey be a better word than bee?”

“Well it would, except I already asked your mom for that one, Sport.” He was a little surprised he managed to keep himself from flushing over that, and he was not going to even look at Ardeth while he thought about whey it was he’d wanted to learn that particular word. Or how the honey had tasted on his friend’s skin. Not going their O’Connell. He gave himself a mental shake. “So is Nabelin plural then?”

“Nabelet.” Ardeth corrected. “Why?”

“Just a thought.” He’d tell Ardeth later, when it wouldn’t embarrass any of the Medjai girls or Alex. “I gotta learn more Egyptian.” He rubbed the back of his neck ruefully. “Anubis growls a lot when I can’t read things, or say things, and apparently my pronunciation annoys him too.”

“And when exactly did this conversation take place?” Ardeth asked, and it was in that tone of voice that Rick knew by now meant Ardeth was worried, and serious.

“Right before I read from the book. Which I didn’t really, I just repeated what he told me to, but I guess it was enough.” He shook his head a little. “Ari Anpu auset-sen haru pui. En Maai arek am.” The words came back to him as if Anubis was right there reciting them.

“Rick!” Evie whirled around from where she was talking to Jon and Ardeth was beside him now, moving between him and Alex and shaking him hard.

“Idiot.” Ardeth growled. “That is...”

A cold wind blew across the camp but nothing else happened and Rick just knew it was okay somehow. “It’s just words, Ardeth, Evie, really.”

“I recall thinking that myself once. Oh, don’t be silly Evie, it’s just a book. Look where that got us.”

Rick laughed and then nudged Ardeth hard. “Yeah well...you know, all things considered it’s turned out pretty okay really. It got us here after all.”

“Well– yes I suppose it did.” Evie shook her head. “Which is still no excuse for you to do anything quite that stupid again.”

“Your wife speaks wisely, Rick.” Ardeth moved back to where he had been. “My apologies, Alex.”

“No problem, Uncle Ardeth.” Alex just smiled. “You’re always telling me to watch what I say, dad.”

“Yeah. I’m going to plead exhaustion.” He settled back again. “Unless somebody wants to get me some more coffee.” He tilted his head back and just let his eyes close. He’d worry later.

He wasn’t expecting the shy tug on his shirt or the little girl who stood there with a cup of steaming coffee.

“Well hello, sweetling.” He managed to smile at Sana. “You’re up late.”

“Are you hurt, haltu?” She sounded so very frightened by the idea that Rick managed to sit up a bit more.

“Nah. I’m just wore out.” He took the cup of coffee. “Thanks.”

She bit her lip and ducked her head a bit. “Numa and Khalifa said I could come and celebrate with you.”

“They did, huh?” Rick reached over and tucked one curl back behind her ear. “Did you eat dinner?”

She nodded. “Yes, haltu. I am trying not to get sick again.”

“That’s good. Being sick is no fun.” He glanced over at Evie and Alex who were pretending pretty well that they weren’t watching what was going on. Ardeth was talking quietly to Leila and Adham but he met Rick’s eyes with a smile. “Do you like coffee, sweetling?”

Sana shook her head a bit. “Papa liked it.”

“He did, huh? Guess maybe you have to grow into it.” He patted the blanket beside him. “You want to sit?”

She gave a small nod and then moved over, still clutching the doll she never seemed to let go of close. And Rick wasn’t real sure how to talk to little girls much, especially ones who were so quiet and shy and tiny. But he figured he could try. “Does she have a name?” He indicated the doll.

“Chieftain said I could name her. So I named her for the pretty lady that gave her to me.” Sana held the doll up enough so that Rick could see it better. “I named her Tari.”

“Tari?” It wasn’t a name Rick was familiar with. “I’m not too good with names, kiddo. Is Tari one of the women who came with you from Ahmer’s tribe?”

Sana shook her head. “She is the pretty lady that made Chieftain and I breakfast in the strange place.”

“She means Tahiri.” Ardeth put in coming over and taking a seat on Sana’s other side. “Salam wa alakum, Sana.”

Sana seemed to think for a moment and then she simply moved over so she was leaning against Ardeth’s side. Rick didn’t even try not to smile as Ardeth looked down in surprise but put a supportive arm around the little girl.

“That is the name of the woman who made me breakfast, Chieftain? When we were in the strange place with he who should not be named?”

“When were you in Thebes, sweetling?” Rick wasn’t sure he was following the conversation anymore.

“When Chieftain rescued me from the....” She turned her face against Ardeth’s robes and made a strange sound.

“Explosions.” Ardeth supplied softly. “Sana was dreaming of...Ahmer’s tribe’s battle with the Nazi’s and so when I went to find her in her dream...Bright Horus saw us to Thebes.” Ardeth drew Sana into his arms as he spoke. “There now, the battle is over, Sana. You do not have to be afraid anymore.”

“Ardeth’s right you know.” Rick reached over and rested his hand on the little girl’s hair. “You’re safe here, sweetling. The Germans are all dead or running scared. And we’re here to protect you from anything else, okay?”

Sana just held onto Ardeth. “Do not go away? Do not die.”

“I am not dead, Sana. Nor is Rick, thanks be to Allah. We are not going to leave you, hmm? Truly, little one, all of your tribes are here to help you if you will let us.”

“I do not want to be alone.”

“Nor are you, hmm?” Ardeth’s hand came to rest against Rick’s. And she was such a tiny thing that between the two of them they had her half covered just like that. “It is all right to be scared yet, Sana, and to have nightmares of what has happened, surely. But I swear to you that I will not let anyone harm you.”

“Me either, sweetling.” He gave Ardeth a small smile as he said it. “And Medjai don’t make promises we can’t keep, right?”

Sana sniffled a little. “I try to be brave, Chieftain. Haltu.”

“You are brave enough, Sana, Allah and I both know that. It is all right to be frightened, and sad, Sana, it does not mean you are not brave.”

“Ardeth doesn’t mind when I’m frightened and sad, Sana. So I know he won’t mind if you are, okay?”

“Truly?” Sana looked up at Ardeth and Rick had to smile as Ardeth only tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.

“Truly.” And it amazed Rick a little still, that Ardeth could put so much into one word. “Did I not tell you, you could cry on my shoulder at any time if it would help, Sana?”

“Yes Chieftain.” She leaned a little more against Ardeth. “It is not so hard to not cry when I am not alone.”

Ardeth blinked and then gave Rick a slightly bitter smile that Rick could only return and wish like hell that he could reach over and hold Ardeth like he wanted to. “No, it is much easier to be strong when you have someone to lean against that is certain.”

Rick managed a smile back but he was pretty sure Ardeth knew he understood what wasn’t being said. Evie came over and sat beside him, slipping under his arm with a smile.

“So if Sana agrees to rest and take care of herself, can I convince you to do the same?”

Rick rolled his eyes. “I’m sitting here drinking coffee, sweetheart, that’s not real exhausting you know.”

“Men.” She muttered, but she didn’t move away from his side either.

“I will rest if you do, Haltu. Chieftain said he would rest if I did also.” Sana looked over at him.

“That sounds like a deal, sweetling.” Rick reached over with his free hand ruffled the little girl’s hair gently.

“It does indeed.” Ardeth agreed. And for now, Rick was willing to just sit there and enjoy the night, letting the joy of the celebration flow around him and do his best to keep an eye on his family. Somehow they’d managed to make it through hell and out the other side pretty much okay. Well, except for Ardeth, but that seemed to be getting better, although Rick would have been willing to give a lot for another night in Thebes right now where he could really check on Ardeth and not have to pretend it wasn’t worrying him like it was. Besides, Thebes was a safe place to get falling down drunk if they still needed too, and to fall apart and not worry about it. And Ardeth needed that damn it. Allah, Horus, Ammun, anybody who will listen, let him be okay, all right? That’s all I want, just for us all to get well.

There wasn’t a reply, but given the miracles around him Rick was still willing to take it on faith.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick wasn’t really sure why it hurt to move so much, but it was like trying to wade through quicksand or something when he was too damn tired to think. He shook his head again to clear it but that didn’t help either, just sort of grayed out the edges really.

A huge explosion went off somewhere to his left, sending him stumbling and illuminating the dark landscape for a moment. Bit of metal, men, and horses littered the desert floor. Another explosion, behind him now, the concussion of it knocking him forward, stumbling and then onto his hands and knees. Deaf. The word echoed in his head since he couldn’t hear it if he said it. Warm and wet around his hands, up his arms, red as rubies, the smell a metallic tang in his nose. So much blood, it pooled in front of him like a lake, rising like the Nile during spring. Scrabbling to his feet, trying to get free of the sickening mud of sand and blood, sliding as he climbed. Had to find Evie and Alex and Ardeth. Had to find someone out here. Please. Wasn’t sure who he was asking for help. So many dead, worse than Hell. He had to help, he had to.

“Rick,”

He blinked and came awake hard and sudden in Evie’s arms. “Shit....” He couldn’t catch his breath.

“What’s wrong, Rick?” Evie asked, even as she moved to sit up as he did.

“Nightmare. God...this is going to get old quick.” He put his head in his hands and just tried to get his breath. Evie, bless her, only sat half beside, half behind him and held him like she hadn’t had to do in years. And what did it say about his life that the nightmares he’d had ten years ago didn’t hold a candle to the ones he had now? Awake or asleep. He remembered telling Ardeth something about how being healed didn’t make it undone and yeah, he was pretty damn sure of that now. And fighting and killing not to mention dying was a hell of a lot easier when you didn’t care.

“Shh. We’re all right, Rick. I’m fine. Alex is fine. Ardeth’s well. We’re here.”

He found a smile and simply leaned his head against Evie’s shoulder, and then moved so he could bury his nose in the soft curve of her neck. “How’d I ever get so lucky?”

Her fingers played through his hair and then one hand rested over his heart. “I ask myself that quite often.”

“Yeah.” He moved his own hand up, between her breasts, not trying for anything but to feel her heart beat in return. “Better than Paradise.” He meant it.

“Yes, it is.” Evie agreed. “Is there anything I can do, Rick? I seem to be able to sleep when I can listen to your heartbeat. What would help you rest?”

He just raised his head and kissed her, because he wasn’t any good with talking, never had been. Then again, words were overrated sometimes because just that was enough, Feeling Evie alive in his arms, kissing her like this, knowing it wasn’t going to just disappear in a moment. It was a really long time before he could pull away.

“Better?” She smiled and brushed the hair off his face.

“Yeah.” And it was really. Maybe it showed because some of the worry left Evy's eyes.

“Good. While I certainly don’t mind your methods of feeling better, love. They aren’t likely to lead to sleep. You still look so tired, Rick.”

“Feel it.” And he did but damn if he wanted to go back to sleep. Which annoyed him even more because lately being asleep and in Thebes had been pretty good, even if it did mean he had to deal with Imhotep. He wanted to check on Ardeth and make sure he was really okay and if he was being honest he wanted to do a lot more than just check, wanted to look and touch and... He shook his head sharply. Not what you need to be thinking about with Evie in your arms idiot. He pushed it away for now.

“Do I want to know where your thoughts just wandered too?” Evie’s smile was teasing now and he ducked his head a bit but didn’t blush which was something.

“Never let being tired stop me from thinking about better things before.” He pointed out. “Maybe if I wear myself out I’ll sleep, huh?” He shifted so that the hand he still had pressed over her heart was teasing over her breast instead.

“Rick.” She shook her head and caught his hand. “Wait a moment?”

“You really want me too?”

Evie only smiled a bit more. “That depends, will it help more than it’s going to exhaust you?”

He rolled his eyes and then gave her a grin. “Don’t have a clue really. Figure either way I’m going to sleep though.”

“I see. And while you’re snoring soundly in the middle of it what am I going to be doing?” She poked him lightly.

Rick considered the challenge for all of a second before dragging them both back onto the blankets and pinning Evie beneath him. Evie just laughed and then found that damn ticklish spot just under his arm and along his ribs. “Cheating.”

“Bugger the rules.”

Somehow rolling around on the blankets laughing and occasionally kissing was far more exhausting than it should have been and they both lay there panting after a bit. “Uncle.” Rick muttered finally as Evie moved to lay her head on his chest.

“Oh thank God.” She giggled again. “I do love you Rick.”

“I love you too.” He snuggled her closer. “Thanks.”

“Hmm, I really do appreciate when you protect and take care of me, Rick. But it is rather nice to be able to take care of you, too.”

He shook his head a little. Sometimes, despite the years they’d been married it still surprised him all over again to realize that someone really did care that much about him. And maybe it wasn’t fair all things considered but it just made the wonder all the richer to know that he had two people on that list now. All four sides of your pyramid, Ardeth. How the hell’d we pull this off? He’d never been a real believer in the faith Ardeth seemed to have in Allah or fate or a point to everything but lately, yeah, he kind of had to believe when it came right down to it.

“You’re wandering off on me again, aren’t you?” Evie poked him lightly.

He smiled. “Cloud gathering. Sometimes it just amazes me, Sweetheart, how damned lucky I am.”

She smiled back and then kissed him. “Yes, well. That’s mutual.” She snuggled down against his side and they simply lay there for a bit. Evie shivered and he managed to get a couple of their blankets up around them.

“Ardeth was right, it is getting chilly here at night.”

“Hmm, I forget how cold the desert can be.” She snuggled closer and then chuckled. “Do I want to ask what you and Ardeth were doing to be discussing the weather?”

Despite himself he flushed just a bit. “Don’t think so.”

Evie just giggled and then just as suddenly propped herself up on her arm again to look down at him. “Were you sleeping in Thebes then to wake up here with a nightmare?”

Sometimes it really did take him a bit to catch up on how quick Evie’s mind worked. “Um, no. Haven’t been to Thebes the last couple of nights actually.”

He couldn’t see her well enough to know for certain but he was pretty sure she had her nose wrinkled in concentration. “That’s odd. Ardeth either, obviously or you’d be worried.”

“I suppose he could be there tonight, but he wasn’t last night. And he promised me he’d appeal to Horus if he needed me and I wasn’t there.”

“Well...that’s something. I still don’t like the idea that he may be there without you though. Do you suppose we should go and get him?”

Rick couldn’t help but chuckle. “Nothing I’ve ever done comes close to deserving you Evie.”

“Yes, so you say. It isn’t the same of course, but I really do love him too you know. And if–“

He leaned up and kissed her. “I think he’d call me if he needed me. Probably even if he was there and I wasn’t because he’d know I’d worry. Horus didn’t say anything about it when I talked to him earlier.”

“Would you like to go and check on him, love?”

He sighed. “Yeah. Stupid, huh?”

“Knowing Ardeth’s supreme lack of self preservation even among the Medjai? No.”

He couldn’t help chuckling, even if he managed to keep it down to a snort more than anything. “Yeah, crazy idiotic stubborn Medjai.” He couldn’t help but smile as he said it.

“Hmm, reminds me of someone else I know.”

“I’d argue, but you’re probably right.” He sighed and then managed to drag himself up. “While you’re looking up things like what sort of gifts to give the old gods and stuff, sweetheart can you see if there’s some way we can do half of what they want us to without feeling like we got hit by a truck or something?”

Evie sat up behind him, slipping her arms around him. “Maybe you don’t need to be trying to get up yet. I could go check on Ardeth and even bring him back here if you’d like.”

“Oh yeah, that’ll go over well. He’d be too embarrassed to think, sweetheart. I can walk what three tents away from here and back. Think I’ll want to sleep until noon when I get back though.” He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Ardeth’s reaction though.

“All right. But I’m only giving you a few minutes before I follow you.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m exhausted, Evie, I’m not hurt.”

“Crazy, stubborn and idiotic does just about cover it, doesn’t it?”

Rick chuckled. “Yeah, I guess it does.” And it probably did because the stubbornness or maybe the idiocy was just enough to carry him through getting up and dressed and outside well enough that Evie let him go.

He even managed the walk to Ardeth’s tent, even though it seemed a hell of a lot longer than it should have. He wasn’t even surprised to find the fire outside Ardeth’s tent was smoldering, heating a pot of coffee, and providing enough light for the Medjai who sat beside it. Somehow it wasn’t really a surprise either. “Adham.”

“O’Connell. Is something wrong?” The man rose to his feet, glancing toward the tent where Ardeth was sleeping.

“I’m not sure. I just– “ He tried to think of something to say. “Something Anubis and Horus said is bothering me and I wanted to check with Ardeth.” He wasn’t sure where that came from but it actually sounded like a pretty good reason. “And if I don’t do it when I think about it, I’m going to sleep through something important.”

Adham frowned and then much to Rick’s surprise reached over and gripped his shoulder. “You do not look well enough to be up. And I do not think Ardeth needs to be awake either. Horus told us today that we should be on guard, and so we will be. Only tell me if there is something I need to be guarding against that I am unaware of.”

Rick shook his head. “Don’t think so...only I’m not at Thebes and....”

That it seemed was enough because Adham nodded. “Then we should make certain Ardeth is well.”

Rick gave Adham a half-bitter smile figuring Adham was probably one of the few people he could really say anything to. “You having as hard a time with the damned thing coming and going around here and not being able to blow it to bits as I am, Adham?”

Adham just blinked and then returned the smile. “It may be yet that I do not object to my cousin’s choice of brothers, O’Connell.”

“Well that’s better than you wanting to knock me into next week. Right now you’d probably win.”

Adham gave a snort. “Right now it would not be a challenge.”

Rick rolled his eyes and then lifted the tent flap to check inside. Ardeth was, thank God, sound asleep. Rick blinked trying to wrap his brain around what he was seeing and then he smiled. Sana was curled up next to Ardeth and sound asleep, one tiny hand clutched into Ardeth’s robes. Rick thought for a long moment and then slipped the medallion Ardeth had gotten him from Ammun what seemed like forever ago in Thebes and hung it by the door. “Just keep him safe and get me to his side if he needs me, okay?” He asked any of the gods who happened to be listening. And heck it was Ammun’s city right so even if Ardeth was in Thebes then Ammun should be able to watch out for him. And if it was night, well– Anubis hadn’t seemed real happy with Imhotep’s game either and Rick wasn’t going to worry if Anubis wanted to give the damned thing a tour of hell for a change.

“O’Connell?” Adham’s voice was surprisingly soft. “Are you well, Rick?”

“Yeah just– let him sleep, huh? I think we can all do with sleep.”

“That is very true.” Adham nodded. “Come, I will see you back to your tent. Ardeth will be annoyed at me if I allow you to wander through someone else’s firepit.”

Rick just rolled his eyes. “Why does everybody assume I’m going to fall flat on my face by walking less than a hundred yards?”

“Because you look like you will.” Adham replied, but he walked beside Rick none the less. “Good evening, Evelyn.”

“Good evening, Adham,” Evie replied with a smile. “Thank you for seeing my husband back to me, revered commander.”

Adham gave a chuckle. “It is little enough to see to, Princess.” He returned. “Rest, O’Connell. I will come and get you should it be necessary.”

And right now that was all Rick could ask for. He was pretty sure he made it back to the pallet of blankets before he was asleep again, but other than that he wasn’t really sure of anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evie let out a shaky sigh as Rick slipped into sleep without a word. She started to reach over to undo his boots, but instead just laid her hand over his heart and felt it beat. And it was easier then to let herself sit back for a moment and watch him breathe. She took a deep breath herself and found she could smile a bit after all. “Idiotic, stubborn and foolish really does about cover it doesn’t it?” She shook her head a bit, not really certain she wasn’t including herself in that as well. It took surprisingly little work to get Rick’s boots off. And she wasn’t really surprised when he didn’t even stir. She could only imagine how utterly exhausted he had to be. Getting him undressed was quite a bit more work and despite herself she giggled at the thought that it would have been much easier if Ardeth had come back with him. Of course Ardeth would have probably fled in embarrassment at the thought. As if either of them hadn’t seen Rick completely undressed. She smiled a bit more. “I don’t doubt that Ardeth enjoys that as much as I do. Just don’t let it go to your head too much, Rick O’Connell.” She pursed her lips for a moment, trying to get the shirt off his shoulders. He really was far too blasted heavy to get to roll over easily, but she managed it after a bit. Finally, she put his clothes on top of the closest chest, in easy reach if he needed them and then slid her own nightgown and robe off and snuggled up under his arm. Despite the wonderful feeling of him lying beside her though she found it difficult to relax enough to sleep. “Mut, goddess of dreams, grant us a peaceful rest, I beseech thee, for we will be little use to Egypt if we can not rest.”

For a moment she was almost certain she could hear Sekhmet’s growl in her ears. And maybe it was only her imagination and maybe it wasn’t. Rick had said Horus wanted them to guard, which could perhaps mean that when Horus and Anubis’ champions were too exhausted to guard themselves it would be all right if she did a little guarding of her own. Even if she didn’t let them know, because they were men after all and they could be rather prickly about it. Rick would likely do too much just to prove that he could of course, and well, Ardeth it seemed never took care of himself. She sighed again, and snuggled just a bit closer to her husband. “Great goddess of healing and war, grant me whatever strength I need to match my husband, and his brother in their stubbornness, so that I might look after them both, when they won’t bother to do it themselves.”

Once upon a time it would have been odd how easily the ancient Egyptian came to mind. Now she only smiled a bit at how normal it felt. “Good night, Nefertiri.” She told herself firmly.

And maybe the half rumble half purr that followed her into sleep was only a dream, but she was willing to hope that it was more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardeth woke, and without conscious thought found himself reaching for his sword only to relax again a moment later as the peaceful moonlit darkness of his tent registered. He lay back with a sigh, not truly surprised that he was a bit disappointed at being once more simply sleeping. He gave a rueful chuckle despite himself, wondering what is most unusual ally would think if he knew that Ardeth had indeed begun to look forward to waking in Thebes. “Begone then. Why do I bother to see to such miracles as you both sitting here whole and well in the land of the faithful when all you return is rudeness. Take your brother back to Ahm Shere, Ardeth. Perhaps if AmmunRa is yet generous he will grant you wellness there as well despite your affronts to his hospitality. Perhaps then you will learn to leash your tongue and be grateful.” He recalled Imhotep’s words clearly.

And while, it seemed, Ammun’s High Priest had forgiven them for their rudeness perhaps his most unusual ally was not wrong. “Great AmmunRa, he who is lord of all Egypt, forgive me, if I have offended you, or seemed ungrateful for the most wondrous gifts you have given me, my family, and my people. My thanks also to the Bright Son of Osiris and most revered Isis, truly I have no words to shape what is in my heart. Most Merciful Allah, I am only Medjai, and am yet uncertain why you have chosen to allow me such wonders, but I thank you for them with all my heart.” Odd was it not how what had once been a horror he dreaded was no something he truly missed. He gave a brief thought to the wonder it yet was to recall waking in Rick’s arms. ‘I will grow so spoiled my tribesmates will not recognize me.’ He remembered saying that to Rick not all that long ago, as they lazed in Thebes. Perhaps he had not been exaggerating as much as Rick would have thought. Allah would forgive him he was certain for missing that wondrous comfort and joy. Allah, it seemed indeed, had not lost His love for the Medjai despite Ardeth’s earlier worries.

Truly no miracle he could recall from the Koran or any of the older legends was such a miracle as they had been given just that day. _Al’ham’dil’allah._ He offered the phrase with all his heart, adding a secondary thanks to the dread god of those whose hearts had stilled. It was an odd thing certainly to realize he now not only had Imhotep as an ally, and indeed was thankful to the High Priest of Ammun Ra, but that he was finding it not so hard to be thankful to Osiris’ dark son as well. And considering what Anubis had done to all of them in the last while it was as odd and difficult a thankfulness as Ardeth had ever managed.

He wondered if this was how Rick had felt in some part when Imhotep had saved Alex’s life. How did you balance being thankful to a creature for the greatest joy, while being angry and more towards the same creature for the horror it visited upon one you loved? It was a question, as yet, that he had no answer to. Because while he could forgive Anubis for his own two trips through hell after the wonder of having his tribes returned, he could not help but recall that night in Thebes when Rick had finally told him of what had occurred in Anubis realm. How Rick had shook in his arms...how it had felt to lay his friend’s body upon the sand and place a last kiss against his skin in parting...A sudden, scatter-shot memory of pain he could not grasp and Rick’s lips against his palm. “For later when I’m not there...” Rick’s voice echoed in his mind and it was all he could do suddenly to not curl in upon himself and be ill. Allah...how had he not known? How could he breathe through this too?

“Chieftain?”

Ardeth blinked, uncertain for a moment what was happening.

“Chieftain?” The word was less a mumble now and more worried. Ardeth blinked again and focused on the little girl curled up next to him, looking at him with wide frightened eyes.

“Sana,” he managed the name in return, and found he could reach over and tuck the blankets a bit more around the child. “I am sorry I woke you little one, I was– having a nightmare I think.”

She bit her lip but nodded. “Nightmare are very scary.”

“Yes.” He could find no other word to say.

“Do the...explosions and the Germans come in your nightmares too, Chieftain?”

It took all of his will not to shudder at that. Pushing away the though of what those explosions had done to Rick with all the strength he had left. Later. He would look at it later. “I think the Nazi’s yet haunt all our dreams, Sana.” He found an answer and then a smile for the little girl. “We shall have to be strong for each other, yet I think.”

“I will try to be brave and rest, Chieftain, if you will.”

It was easier to smile that time. “That is a good bargain.” He drew her against his side and thanked Allah once more for leaving him this last lost member of Ahmer’s tribe to care for. It did indeed making bearing the rest of the loss easier. “Sleep well in Allah’s peace, Sana.”

“And to you, Chieftain.” She agreed with far too much seriousness for so small a girl, but for now he would take it to heart and do his best to comply. Allah grant us all a peaceful rest. It was, he admitted, asking for yet another miracle but he would take on faith that it could be done.


	6. AUR Sahadara: Chapter 6

Rick walked over to lean against the blocks of tumbled stone that edged the southwestern end of the Medjai camp and denoted the “runway” they’d smoothed out for Izzy’s plane. Ardeth glanced over and then smiled. “How are you feeling today, akee?”

Rick just rolled his eyes. “You’re not going to smother me too, Ardeth. Evie’s got that part covered, trust me.”

Ardeth chuckled. “No, if you do not wish it, I will not smother you.” He glanced around an apparently decided they were far enough away because the look in the brown eyes changed to a teasing one that was kinda nice to see, really. “I will save the spoiling for when we can enjoy it, hmm?”

Rick had to laugh. “You’re getting too good at that Ardeth.”

Ardeth gave a small shrug but he smiled back. “And do you truly object to that as much as you say?”

“Nah, but you’re playing with fire this side of Thebes Ardeth.:

“Hmm, there is truth to that. I find I do not mind– teasing Rick. When I know that it will only make me look more forward to what is to come. It is, I admit, an odd but wondrous thought to know I am looking forward to another night in Thebes and not dreading it.” Ardeth gave him a warm smile. “You make me enjoy the oddest things, Rick.”

“Damned unmanageable elephant.” Rick grumbled, because it was suddenly really really hard not to reach over, bury his fingers in Ardeth’s hair and kiss him senseless.

“Indeed,” Ardeth agreed, and Rick was pretty sure he read just as much frustration in Ardeth’s eyes as he was feeling himself.

“So– “ He managed to change the subject out of necessity. “When do you think Izzy’ll be landing?”

Ardeth gave another shrug and glanced northward. “I can not say for certain, soon though assuming he left Aswan at dawn today as Medhet sent word of yesterday.”

“You realize you’re going to have to pay him, even if we don’t need whatever he’s brought us?”

Ardeth nodded. “Yes, at least gold is still no object at the moment. As the dread god of those whose hearts have stilled does not seem to object to us availing ourselves of the gold here, we will put it to use.”

“I figure he’s probably glad that it’s going to purchase weapons and that we’re using it to defend Ahm Shere, seems he’s kinda partial to the place.” Rick shrugged.

“No doubt. As Horus would be if we were massed at Edfu.” Ardeth glanced eastward and whispered the common prayer for strength and mercy from Allah.

Rick only squeezed his friend’s shoulder, knowing it was hard for Ardeth to balance his faith with what was going on no matter how used to it they were now. “I think we should tell Izzy to take this payment and lay low for a while. I’m really surprised he hasn’t blown it all to somebody up in Cairo– and believe me these guys are nobody we want to annoy. I don’t like dealing with them second hand even.”

Ardeth frowned a bit but then nodded. “I will trust you on this, Rick. I am unfamiliar mostly with the less legal markets in Cairo. Adham is most often in the city and his stature and scars have always served him well in dealing with such men.”

“Yeah,” Rick grinned despite himself. “I can see where he’d be kind of intimidating. Don’t tell him I said so though.”

Ardeth shook his head. “I will keep it a secret. Although I do not doubt your reputation with the weapons dealers would be much the same.”

“Well– it’s rusty– and I’m out of practice with the soldier of fortune bit.” He shrugged. “Not much call for black market guns in archeology.”

Ardeth raised one eyebrow.

Despite himself Rick chuckled. “Well– okay– how about not as much a call for– “ he stopped and then sighed. “Right, never mind.”

Ardeth chuckled himself. “Perhaps if you and Evelyn were to confine your digs to– shall we say less auspicious areas? Truly Rick I can not think of more cursed places than where we have already been.”

“From your lips to Allah’s ear, Ardeth. One of these days I’d really like a nice calm trip to Egypt you know, without dead guys and animated corpses, man eating bugs and cursed stuff.”

“And you expect this in Egypt?”

“Well,” he smiled a bit. “Guess you’d be out of a job, huh?”

“I would relish the vacation, certainly.”

“Think we can convince Allah and the old gods that we need a break, Ardeth? Head off to the Red Sea and lay on the beach for a while?”

Something like regret flashed across Ardeth’s face. “I have never been to the Red Sea.”

Rick reached over and squeezed Ardeth’s shoulder again. “Not enough fun in your life, Ardeth. When we’re sure it’s safe I am going to drag you away for a couple of weeks and just make sure you relax. You owe me a vacation, habib.”

Ardeth blinked and then flushed, glancing down and away slightly. “Rick—“

”Yeah I know, sorry.” He ducked his head a bit himself.

Ardeth was silent for a moment and then sighed. “I hardly object to the term, only– I am uncertain still what my tribesmates would make of it.”

“I left off the 'i' on the end.” He smiled just a bit. “Don’t think there’s many people here who doubt the first part of the word do you, Ardeth?”

Ardeth chuckled. “No- no doubt they do not. Nor do I doubt it either.” Ardeth reached over and gripped his shoulder again tightly. “You are so much more than a good friend to have, Rick.”

“Works both ways, Ardeth.” Rick agreed.

“Likely right now, I could in truth collapse into your arms and no one would comment.” There was a small smile to the words.

Rick rolled his eyes. “Oh there’d be comments. Evie would smack me for letting you do too much. Selim will worry and your Aunts will fuss– and Adham will probably deck me one.”

Ardeth looked a little surprised at that and then chuckled again. “I suppose it is likely.” Ardeth’s hand tightened on his shoulder for a moment and then let go. “I shall have to wait until later then– when my tribesmates are not there to worry.”

Rick only smiled. “We’re playing with fire aren’t we?”

“With certainty,” Ardeth agreed. “But we are alive and whole to do so, Rick– and my family and my people are here for us to worry about being too obvious for. Allah, I trust will forgive me for the– desire to not care if I get burned.”

Rick could feel himself flush despite not wanting to. “Christ, where do you find the words?”

“The Prophet, peace be upon him, said that words from the heart are words with weight.”

“Playing with fire isn’t even close. You should know I don’t give a damn about propriety Ardeth so– either we’re jumping in the fire or we’re going to have to go back to ignoring the elephant pretty damn seriously this side of Thebes.”

Ardeth sighed. “If I knew for certain why it was we are not in Thebes, Rick, I would be more willing to ignore the elephant.”

“You and me both.” Rick nodded.

Ardeth glanced eastward again and then gave Rick a small smile. “So– for now, we shall try to ignore this elephant I think. I am– unwilling to upset my tribesmates if it is not necessary, even now– despite the fact that I truly think they would forgive you almost anything.”

Rick shook his head, and wondered for the hundredth time how Ardeth could miss that most of the Medjai Rick had ever met held his friend in a hell of a lot more regard than they did anyone else, Anubis’ miracles or not. “So– we play it safer here, and figure out what’s going on that’s keeping us out of Thebes?”

“That seems wise.” Ardeth agreed, and then leaned back against the stone blocks to watch the sky. “I think– if we can while we are getting answers as to where we stand in relation to the Tuat, we should find out for certain that our battles here are done. I should send some of my tribes back to Hamanaptura as soon as can be managed. I am loathe to leave the place unguarded, even if so much of what is dangerous about it is no longer present.”

“Sounds reasonable to me.” Rick said, and managed not to smile at the obvious attempt to keep that very annoying elephant away for now. “Any idea who you’re sending?”

“Hmm. I have been considering several tribes, actually. Hashim will never forgive me if I send him back, as he feels slighted for missing so much of what has transpired here. I think Adham is truly the best suited– although I am more tempted to send him to Cairo so that he can hear of what the rest of the Europeans are doing as well as how the English are reacting to this war, and what the separatists in Egypt are planning on doing about it. We are too far removed here, and I worry for how effective we can be if we are unaware of what the rest of Egypt is doing.”

“Hadn’t though about that. Guess it really is like trying to keep a whole army under wraps a lot of time isn’t it?”

Ardeth chuckled. “Very often, yes. But I am also loathe to send Adham away just yet– and he would be unhappy with going I think as his tribe would most likely stay here for the most part. And we will need to think on supplies certainly if we are to stay here for long as a whole. So, I think it best if I send one of the younger tribal leaders to Hamanaptura, Juma perhaps– It will give him time to adjust to being in his father’s place, without all of the elder commanders about, so that he can find his own way of leading.”

Rick shook his head a bit. “Sometimes all that goes into your job really boggles my mind, Ardeth. So you’re sending Juma and what most of his warriors or the women and children going too?”

Ardeth shrugged. “That depends in part on whether or not I can get a definitive answer as to whether or not we are truly needed here in AhmShere from either the old gods, or at least Ammun’s High Priest. It may be that we will all need to move, but I can not imagine that Bright Horus would have told us to guard unless we were supposed to stay– so– I must find yet some way to do both.”

“Better you than me. I’m no good at this sort of stuff Ardeth. I keep telling you, I’m just along to shoot things.”

Ardeth chuckled. “If it were ever so easy, my friend.”

Rick had to agree with that. “When did it get so damned difficult anyway? I mean, I could handle it when all I needed was a few sticks of dynamite, a shot gun– well okay and a magic key that unlocked who knows what.” He smiled. “And really good backup of course.”

Ardeth only gave another chuckle. “Thank you, I think. It has always been more complicated Rick, it is only that now we realize it is so.” He straightened suddenly and Rick did the same glancing about and putting one hand on his pistol before Horus came circling down out of the sky and landed on the arm Ardeth held up for him. “Hello, my friend, have you been hunting this morning or do you perhaps bring further word from your namesake, hmm?”

Horus chirped and then glanced north-eastward and chirped again. And Rick was pretty sure that the bird really meant it as an answer

“Huh, is that a yes or a no?” He had to ask.

“I am not certain, what is it you wish me to know, Horus?” Ardeth followed Horus sightline and Rick did the same, but there was nothing to see. Ardeth only shrugged, obviously not knowing what Horus meant either. Rick pulled out his spyglass to scan the horizon and then the sky. “Anything?” Ardeth asked.

“Not yet,” Rick gave another sweep and then smiled. “Izzy’s actually on time for once.”

“Ah, good. Is that what you came to tell me, my friend?” Ardeth asked Horus. It seemed it was because the falcon gave a happy chirp and moved up to perch on Ardeth’s shoulder.

“Guess that’s a yes.” Rick shook his head a little, realizing not only did he believe that Horus knew what Ardeth was asking but that Rick himself really believed the bird knew the answer. And when did taking the word, if you could call it that, of a falcon just start to seem normal anyway? Of course, maybe after talking to old mythological gods and walking dead guys listening to the advice of a falcon made sense.

“Rick?” Ardeth’s voice sounded concerned now and a his friend’s hand was tight on his shoulder. “Are you well?”

“Yeah, Ardeth.” He smiled. “Sometimes it just strikes me you know? How all of this...” He waved a hand at the ruined oasis behind them mostly and then out to encompass all of the surrounding area, Medjai, Egypt, all of it. “When did walking dead, championing gods, and blowing up tanks become normal, Ardeth? I remember thinking Hamanaptura was crazy.”

Ardeth only chuckled. “Probably when we were not paying attention, akee. I remember, certainly, when Hamanaptura was more than worry enough.”

“From your mouth to Allah’s ear, Ardeth.” He meant it. “Guess we should go see what Izzy’s got us this time? Might not be bad to restock on ammo at least.”

“There is truth to that. Especially if the bright son of Osiris still feels there is some threat we should be watchful for.”

“Yeah.” Rick frowned at that, because Horus or any other god had to know Ardeth didn’t need anything else to deal with now.

It somehow wasn’t the least bit surprising that the falcon on Ardeth’s shoulder looked at him and gave a chirp.

“Uh huh, me too.” He agreed, and what the hell, his friend needed all the watching after they could manage. Birds too.

Horus gave another chirp and then took off toward the plane as it reached the landing strip.

“Think maybe Izzy brought us something the gods think we need?” He asked Ardeth.

“That is very likely. Come, let us see what it is he would show us.” They headed toward the plane as it came to a stop, sending dust into the air. Rick just watched more amused than anything as Izzy jumped down and got the stairwell into place without so much as a glance at them.

“Hey Izzy, what’s the rush?” Rick called.

Izzy just completely ignored them, and despite knowing it was probably stupid, Rick found himself stepping just a bit in front of Ardeth, because even for Izzy this was weird.

“Is something amiss, Izzy?” Ardeth tried, even as he smiled a bit while stepping around Rick again. “Peace, akee. I hardly think...” the words trailed off and Rick glanced back at the plane, reaching for his pistol all the same and then just blinked because Izzy was on one side of the stairs, some Medjai Rick didn’t know on the other and they were both helping a woman climb down while carrying a baby wrapped in traditional Muslim bundling. “Bis’mil’Allah...” Ardeth whispered and then moved forward to help as well. “Rhiana.”

“Ardeth!” The woman passed the baby to the Medjai who’d arrived with her and threw herself into Ardeth’s arms. Rick smiled a bit and just stood back to watch. Whatever Ardeth and his sister were saying was in Medja so he did his best to just figure it out from their expressions and such. Ardeth’s sister was a good head shorter than her brother, but there was a real similarity about their eyes, and when something Ardeth said had her smiling Rick would have figured her for Ardeth’s family even if he hadn’t already known it.

“Come, there is someone you must meet,” Ardeth said after a while in Arabic now, holding Rhiana away just a bit.

She laughed, hugging him again. “I thought to tell you the same thing.” She responded and turned to the Medjai who still stood by the plane with a smile of his own. “Musa, husband...” She held out her arms. “Meet your niece, brother mine.”

Ardeth stood still for just a moment and then smiled again, a wonderful joyful smile that Rick was really, really glad to see. “Niece?”

“Ardeth, Chieftain, our newest member of our tribe, Samiya, daughter of Musa and Rhiana.” Musa handed the baby to Rhiana, who in turn held out the little one to Ardeth.

“Al’ham’dil’Allah...” Ardeth whispered, taking the baby with a caution that would have been comical if it wasn’t so obvious how utterly overwhelmed Ardeth was. “Welcome to the tribes of the Medjai, Samiya, and to our family. Allah must know how glad I am. He has showered me with such miracles of late that...” The words stopped and then Ardeth turned to look at him and Rick found a smile in return. “Rick, akee, come and meet my niece.”

Rhiana looked over at him as well, with an expression Rick was pretty sure was surprise and confusion. Then again, he supposed having your brother call someone you didn’t know as a brother could be kind of odd. Rick gave her a nod, hoping it was deferential enough and moved to Ardeth’s side to look at the little girl in his arms. “She’s beautiful.” He told him, making sure not to speak directly to Rhiana yet, since he wasn’t sure where she stood in how informal or formal he should be.

Ardeth blinked and then chuckled. “Rhiana, sister mine, this is Rick O’Connell, who I know you have heard me speak of, my truest and most trusted friend, brother in blood and in battle, and in the rolls of our people, Rafik, my sister in birth and in joy, Rhiana bint Samiya.”

He turned to look at Ardeth’s sister. “Pleasure to meet you, ma’am, Ardeth kept telling me he had a sister I had to meet.”

She blinked, and then smiled, shaking her head a bit. “Any man that my brother calls such a friend, is a man I am very glad indeed to meet. My husband, Musa, and our daughter Samiya.”

“She really is beautiful.” Rick pointed out to both the parents, offering Musa his hand. The other Medjai shook it, and then gripped Rick’s forearm in the more traditional Arabic greeting. “Congratulations.”

“I am blessed, thanks be to Allah.” Musa agreed. “If you wish, beloved, I can take Samiya to meet my parents, and give you and Ardeth more time to speak.”

“And I can get Adham or somebody to help me get everything unloaded.” Rick agreed. “You did bring us more ammo right, Izzy?”

Izzy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, O’Connell I got you more stuff. Not a lot, since I think we’ve just about bought out everything everybody had. So if you aren’t done blowing the Germans to hell, we’re going to have to try another market.”

Rick just reached over and gripped Izzy’s shoulder, hard. “We’ll go take care of things, Ardeth. Why don’t you take your sister and the little one someplace else, huh. Geeze, Izzy, watch your language around the kids, huh?”

“I’ve heard your kid, O’Connell. Why the...”

He just gripped harder and Izzy finally got a clue and shut up with a squeak. Ardeth chuckled.

“Do not break him, akee. He has done our tribes a great service.”

Rick rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay, there is that. Come on, Izzy, let’s get us the ammo and you the gold and we can all lay low for a bit, okay?” He didn’t really give Izzy a chance to argue just led him off toward the hold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardeth chuckled as Rick mostly pushed Izzy away. “Allah but it is good to see you, Rhiana.”

“And you, brother.” She pursed her lips a little, in a move, Ardeth knew she had copied directly from their mother. “Musa, you will take care with Samiya, yes?”

Musa only rolled his eyes. “I am not going to drop her.” He gave Ardeth a shrug, which Ardeth noticed did not in any way hide how much the man loved both his wife and daughter. “She thinks I am hopeless already as a father.”

Rhiana glanced eastward. “I said no such thing, you will have my brother and Chieftain believing I am a poor wife to you, Musa. I am only...”

“Hush, I know.” Musa took Samiya from Ardeth easily and then hugged both her and Rhiana close. “She is well, beloved, and I will guard her with my life.”

Ardeth could recall all to well how heartbroken they had both been over the loss of their first child. “She will be fine, sister. Horus, my friend, go with Musa will you and make certain that Samiya is well and come to me if she is not?”

Horus gave a chirp and then simply took to his wings and circled over to land on Musa’s shoulder instead, peering at the tiny girl and then giving Ardeth a chirp.

Musa only looked startled and then with obvious shock at Ardeth. “You would have me believe he understood all of that, Ardeth.”

“No doubt he did.” Ardeth chuckled. Horus only preened and then took to his wings again.

“When did you get another falcon, brother? And why would you name him...?” Rhiana looked just as lost as her husband.

Ardeth started to answer and then stopped. “Come join me for karkaday, sister of mine, and I shall tell you how it came to be that I have my friend back. There is much I would say to you. And ask. What in Allah’s name brings you here?”

She looked at him, nothing but worry and seriousness in her eyes. “Because Arebe sent me word, three days ago now, by falcon that I should come, because you needed me.”

He blinked at that, and then knew, suddenly without doubt when Arebe had sent such a message. ‘Would that Rhiana was here for you, Ardeth’ he recalled the words being said, although the exact voice, or even when in the midst of that horrible day they had been uttered were lost. Perhaps that was blessing as well, for Allah had to know he had no desire to recall any more of it clearly than he already did. Despite the warmth of the day and the wonder of it he shuddered. Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim. He thought the prayer fiercely to himself. “Thanks be to God while it was true no doubt when it was sent. Now it is not so true. But I am more glad than I can say that you are here none the less. Come we will speak. Musa, you will take care of my niece, hmm?” He squeezed his sister’s husband’s shoulder.

“Of course, Chieftain.” He gave Rhiana a smile and then walked off. Ardeth did not miss that Horus was still circling about above and turned lazily to follow in that direction.

“Ardeth?” Rhiana’s hand was tight on his arm. “Are you well?”

“Thanks be to Allah, little sister, I am.” He placed his hand over hers. “Come...there is so much to tell you I do not know where to start.” He simply slid his arm through hers and began to walk with her toward camp. For now, he would simply enjoy the miracle of having his family there in it’s entirety and concentrate on telling her of the miracles Allah had given them. There would be time, surely, to speak of horrors on a different day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick watched as Izzy’s plane rose back into the sky and away from Ahm Shere, once more loaded with enough gold to keep even Izzy quiet. Which was a good thing, really. Because someone in Cairo really was bound to wonder where Izzy and Jonathan where getting their money, and almost more importantly where all those weapons were going. The last thing the Medjai needed was the English-Egyptian government getting concerned about another rebellion or something and to come looking. They had enough problems. Not that having the black-market arms dealers of Egypt, North Africa and a good portion of the Middle East wanting to know what was going on was going to be good either. And while the Carnahan fortune could indeed explain a lot of what they’d spent, the why they’d spent it would be harder to cover. Not to mention that more than likely people in Cairo were thinking that there was some new tomb that the Carnahan’s had uncovered, which would make for problems with the Egyptian authorities again not to mention the issues it would raise with the scholars Evie worked with.

Rick shook his head, wondering for the thousandth time when his life had gotten so damned complicated and when just shooting the damned things and getting out alive had stopped being enough.

“O’Connell.”

He blinked and then turned to find himself faced with a surprising group of Medjai leaders; Adham he kind of expected by now, but Arebe, Kahid and most surprisingly Pasha and Hashim were a shock. Without thinking about it he put his hand on the scepter that was at his belt. “What’s wrong? Where’s Ardeth?” He glanced the way Ardeth and his sister had gone a while ago now.

Arebe only smiled and then much to Rick’s shock reached over and gripped his shoulder. “Spoken like a Medjai, Rafik. Allah’s peace to you and us all. There is little enough wrong, and Ardeth praise be is spending the afternoon with Rhiana and being fussed over by his aunts.”

Rick relaxed a bit at that and then frowned. “So what– did Evie or I– or Alex or Jonathan do something to get us in trouble?”

That got a general chuckle. “No.” Adham shook his head. “Amazingly, if one would listen to my cousin’s tales, it seems you and your family have indeed done nothing to create havoc in Egypt that we must handle.”

“Uh huh. So...?” he looked between them all. “What’s going on?”

“Actually, we are here for two reasons. One, because in truth neither Kashim nor I have had a real chance to thank you for the miracle you arranged for us.” Pasha put in.

“You did that yesterday I think.” Rick pointed out, feeling a bit embarrassed by it. “And it was Anubis really– well and Mut, and Allah of course...” He shrugged. “I just said a few words...”

“And nearly killed yourself with the exhaustion, if we are to believe what Ardeth would tell us.” That was from Hashim. “Truly you are a fitting brother for our Chieftain, O’Connell. You think too little of your own health.”

Arebe shook his head. “We are all Medjai, Hashim.” Which at least saved Rick from thinking of an answer. “We will not embarrass you further, Rafik. Indeed, we have come...I have come- to ask of you one more favor– for myself and Ardeth and Kahid actually.”

Rick didn’t miss the horror that flashed through Arebe’s eyes. And he found himself gripping the older man’s shoulder like he’d seen Ardeth do. “What’s wrong?” There was only one thing that Rick could think of that Arebe, Kahid and Ardeth had in common. God please let them be okay? “I’m no good with the books but Evie...”

“No, praise be to Allah, that is not what I meant.” Arebe shook his head a bit.

“You’re really beginning to worry me...”

“Then we will speak plainly.” That was from Adham, which was kind of a relief actually. “Is it possible for you to speak to Anubis, O’Connell?”

Rick had expected a lot of things but not that. “Uh...I haven’t really tried. He just sort of shows up when he wants to you know? Can’t say as I’ve gone looking to talk to him, like Ardeth does with Horus sometimes...”

Arebe shook his head. “As always you and Ardeth make such amazing things sound so simple. Then will you do me the favor, Rafik– the next time Anubis or any of the old gods speak to you...I would know only one thing about the battle we have fought and won.” The old man drew a deep breath. “If it is possible- I would know from the dread god of those whose hearts have stilled if the Nazi who– tortured us so is among the dead...so that I might with relish spit on his corpse and if he is not...”

Rick blinked and then growled a bit himself and he really didn’t think about it, he could just sort of feel the hair on the back of his neck rise. The wind about the oasis. was very suddenly from the west and cold. “I don’t know Arebe. But I’ll find out. And if the son of a bitch is breathing? I don’t care if I have to chase him all the way back to Germany. I’ll find him.” Rick couldn’t keep the growl out of his voice either. And yeah, for that he’d ask Anubis’ help. Because he was pretty sure Anubis would get the request and help, if only for Horus’ sake.

“We would aid you if we can.” That was surprisingly enough Kashim.

Rick looked at him and then raised one eyebrow. “Didn’t think you liked the Medjai associating so much with infidels and the damned?” He knew he probably should have made it more polite or something, but he really wasn’t in the mood to play at talking in circles. If he was lucky maybe Ardeth was right and bringing every body back from the dead would earn him some slack, and if not, well, he doubted Adham would deck him for it. Any of the others he was still pretty sure he could beat.

Kashim actually looked embarrassed by that and broke Rick’s gaze to glance at the ground. “Even the most foolish of men can learn better. You have given me back my heart, O’Connell. You and Ardeth have seen to the survival of our tribes when we could not have done so ourselves– at a horrible cost to you both. I am as foolish or more so than my fellow commanders, but I am not so stupid as to not learn from my errors. If it somehow remains that the misbegotten son of a pig is not already dead, then I will give you any aid I can to insure that we make him pay for his evil.”

“Kashim speaks for us all– including those who are not here.” Adham put in. “If it remains that he lives- will you do us the honor of letting us help insure he does not do so long?”

“Yeah, I guess I can do that.”

“Good.” Arebe nodded. “Perhaps Sallah might know of a way to ask the old god’s a question they would answer.”

“Couldn’t hurt.” He liked that better than having to ask Ardeth, because Ardeth didn’t seem ready to talk about it yet, even in Thebes where they could fall apart and not worry and hold on afterwards. But doing it in Ahm Shere? Rick was pretty sure that wasn’t going to happen. That made him think of something else. “I’ll be glad to ask Anubis, but Ardeth’s really better at this whole talking to gods thing than I am. Did you ask him?”

The Medjai all glanced at each other. “We attempted to assure Ardeth that we would see him avenged along with Arebe and Kahid. However, he seemed to think it was...” Hashim broke off.

And maybe he really had been around Ardeth for too long, because he just knew what it was they weren’t saying. “You’re telling me he doesn’t get that we want to rip the son of a bitch to pieces for what he did?” He shook his head.

Adham gave a snort. “Does Ardeth every worry over himself, O’Connell?”

Rick sighed. “Not when he should, no.” He agreed.

Arebe shook his head. “I think- from what little of it he will speak of to me, which perhaps is more than he would do to most–“ The man sighed and then gave Hashim a nod of thanks as the other man reached over to grip his shoulder. “That our Chieftain seems to feel, that since the horror that was done has been healed, that it should somehow matter less to us now that he was harmed so, and that there is nothing to avenge.” Arebe shook his head again. “Or perhaps it is only that he does not want us to worry.”

“Ardeth never thinks he’s worth the same worry he has for everybody else.” Rick grumbled and okay so he probably wasn’t supposed to say that either. “If you asked him to do for you and Kahid he wouldn’t even think twice.”

“That is very true.” Adham agreed. “So, we come to ask it of you, instead. Because we would not press him with it now.”

“It does no good to make him face it before he is ready.” Hashim put in.

Rick could recall all too easily how Ardeth had curled in his arms and howled, and how his eyes had looked when he’d finally met Rick’s gaze in Thebes, before he’d been healed. Lost hadn’t come close. He shivered himself. How the hell do you deal with it even if you are ready?

“Forgive me, Rafik, it is no more kind to force you to remember than it is to ask Ardeth to do the same.”

Rick shook his head. “Not like I’m the one who went through hell.”

Pasha surprised him with a firm grip on his shoulder. “Did you find dying easy then, O’Connell? Paradise is that. But the journey is one I would like never to repeat.”

Rick flushed a bit and glanced down. “Yeah well. Sort of different thing.”

“I think we will spare you any more embarrassment, Rafik.” Arebe gave him a smile. “Only let us know- please if there is anything we can do to know for certain the misbegotten bastard is dead. Or if I may yet do as I said to Ardeth and see that he pays in kind for his treatment of us.”

“I can do that.” He agreed.

“Good.” Arebe nodded and then glanced at Hashim and Pasha and Kashim. The men walked off, and Rick was only a little surprised that Adham stayed. He just looked over at the man and raised one eyebrow.

Adham gave him a twisted sort of smile. “Has he spoken to you at all about what occurred to him at the hands of the Germans?”

Rick gave a small shrug. “Not my place, Adham.”

“I will take that to be a yes. Good.” Adham glanced around and then much to Rick’s surprise switched to French. “We both know, that he does not think enough of himself. He will do as he always does and try to make us think that he is well when he is not. And I am not as much a fool as my fellow commanders can be. He will think we will think less of him if he falls, when Allah knows it is not so. But I think– he will show to you what he can not show to us. Only tell me if there is anything I can do to aid him.”

Rick found a slight smile. “That mean we aren’t going to pound each other into dust, Adham?”

“Hmm. I think it must.” Then he smiled. “Are you certain your wife has no sisters or cousins?”

Rick chuckled. “Yep. Lelia got any that are crazy enough to put up with him?”

“If Allah is kind.” Adham slapped him on the shoulder. “I will not say this again. Thank you, for all you have done to see him whole.”

Rick blinked and then gave a simple nod. “All the way to hell and back.”

Adham sighed and glanced outward toward where the battle had been. “That you have proven. And is too likely yet.”

Rick frowned, and recalled suddenly what Horus had said in that odd dream while he was unconscious. “I can only warn, that while victory has been won, it does not mean thy enemy is defeated.”

“You ask Sallah how I’m supposed to ask Anubis to be sure okay?”

“That I will do. Ma’Sallama– cousin.”

Rick chuckled. “Uh huh. You too.” And for now, he’d let it go. But he’d go check on Evie and Alex and Ardeth just to be safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Rick, Evelyn, I would introduce you to my sister, Rhiana.” Ardeth said as they walked toward the fire. “Her husband Musa, and my niece, Samiya.”

Evie went right to the woman with the baby and sat down to look at her. “Oh! She's beautiful.”

Rhiana only smiled, but she and Evie began the sort of oohing and ahing over the baby that Rick vaguely remembered from when Alex was that small.

“We met earlier, I am Musa son of Ahmed of the 8th tribe of the Medjai.” The man held out his hand to Rick, and then gave him a real smile when Rick reached over and gripped his forearm like a tribesmate should.

“Good to meet you. And congratulations again.” He gestured toward their wives and the little baby.

“I am blessed.” The man agreed.

“Ardeth has told me of all you have done for our tribes.” Rhiana gave Ardeth a smile as she spoke. “And he tells me that as he is your brother as well as mine that I should not worry about propriety.” She glanced up to meet Rick's eyes hesitantly. “Do you prefer Rick or Rafik then?”

Rick just shrugged a bit. “Either's good. I'm more used to Rick though. And thanks for the not worrying about propriety, because Adham and the rest will tell you I'm kind of lousy at it.” He smiled a bit, and more than a few of the Medjai about chuckled. “Ardeth usually calls me on it. But if I mess up too much, just tell me, huh? Or Ardeth or Evie will probably smack me for it.”

That got a few more chuckles.

Evie just smiled and Ardeth rolled his eyes.

“I think, Akee, that at this moment anyone in the tribes is likely to forgive you any trespass at manners.”

“There is great truth to that Rafik.” Selim said from the fire. And the old man's eyes went to his wife and he shook his head as she moved something about on the cook area. “Amal!”

She glanced back and then smiled. “I am only making dinner husband. It is nothing of note. I am quite well.” She ducked her head a bit and then much to Rick's shock she glanced over at him. “Hawati tells me you are found of lamb and leek stew, Rafik.”

It took Rick a moment to place the Arabic for Evie's name, and to realize that Amal had spoken the least formal form of Arabic, the kind used only for family actually. And he felt himself blush just a bit even as he found an answer. “Um- yes ma'am that is....” He glanced over at Ardeth for some sort of clue but Ardeth just smiled.

Selim chuckled. “Sit, nephew. It seems that my wife has made you dinner.”

“See Akee? Did I not tell you that you would have to accept that you were part of the family now?” Ardeth glanced at those gathered around the fire.

“Yeah well...I'm still not getting any tattoos.” It seemed a safe answer.

Evie smiled at him and rattled off a string of Egyptian that he couldn't follow. Ardeth seemed to get it though because he gave a slight nod. “I told you I'd be okay with that one, love.”

That took him a minute to get then he remembered the talk they'd had the night after the battle...after...Despite himself he glanced westward, recalling Anubis' words suddenly. _'You are protective of those you love, champion. As you should be . It may be that he was right and we have something in common after all, it may be he was right. So, for the sake of both our brothers, champion. Guard well.”_ And that brought to mind the way Anubis had sounded out on the battlefield when he'd had his moment of epiphany. The utter exhaustion that had weighed him down as the jackal like army had risen from the sands. _'For Egypt, O'Connell as it must be.'_ he could hear the growl in the voice and then the sound of the incoming shell and...

“Rick?” Ardeth's hand was tight on his shoulder pulling him just as suddenly from the memory. He didn't think about it just reached up and gripped Ardeth's wrist. “Rick?” Ardeth repeated, his voice more gentle now.

“Gami’an, ehna,” he said softly. And he could recall Ardeth saying that, when they had both collapsed together finally sated and whole in Thebes. He wasn't sure he should have said it out loud, but it made sense really. Because he was so damned thankful they were all there, alive and whole.

Ardeth's eyes only gentled further. “Aiwa, akee, Gami'an, ehna. Al'ham'dil'Allah.” The fingers on his shoulder squeezed tighter for a moment. “Selim is right, sit hmm?”

“Rick?” Evie started to get to her feet.

“Sit down. Amal, is there karkaday?” That was Selim again.

Rick should shook his head, letting go of Ardeth's wrist. “I'm fine...sorry...just..”

“You recalled something you wish you had not?” Ardeth asked gently, but with perfect understanding in the brown eyes that met his. And it was too damned easy to remember how they'd looked full of horror and loss- but it was only concern now and a warm sort of understanding that was really, really hard to ignore this side of Thebes.

Rick found a smile. “Pot and kettle again, huh Ardeth?”

“As always my friend.” Ardeth squeezed his shoulder again. “In'sh”allah.”

“I'll lave the will of God stuff to you Ardeth. I keep telling you I'm just along to shoot things.” He thought he sounded normal to himself.

Evie sat back down with a smile and Ardeth rolled his yes a bit, so it'd probably come out pretty calm, yeah. “And I will believe you when it rains in Aswan, akee...” Ardeth paused and then shook his head. “No- that has occurred and I still do not believe you. We will have to wait for the Nile to freeze.”

Rick snorted at that idea.

“Rain in Aswan?” Ardeth that is not possible.” Rihana looked back and forth from Ardeth to Selim.

“All things are possible daughter of my sister if Allah wishes the to be.” Selim replied. “We are-- unwittingly certainly, becoming far too accustomed to miracles.” The old man's eyes settled on Amal for a long moment and he smiled. “Al'ham'dil'Allah, and also thanks to the three of you, and to the old gods of Egypt of course.”

Rick just shook his head a bit. “It isn't..”

'I'll second that.” Evie got up and slipped under his arm glancing back to smile at Rhiana. “It will be quite nice to have someone else here to keep these two from horribly heroic- and crazy things, Rihana. Won't it Amal?”

Amal only ducked her head but she did smile.

“Evelyn that is not proper...” Ardeth muttered.

“Oh bother propriety, Ardeth. You've given me back my husband, saved me and my son, more than once I might add. Oh yes, and nearly gotten yourself killed doing it. If I want to thank you – oh great Chieftain of the tribes of the Medjai, then I will.” And just as suddenly it wasn't Evie there at all really. He could tell. And she spoke to Ardeth in Egyptian. Somehow managing to sound pretty much exactly like Evie did when she took Johnathan to task. Which was kind of amusing really. Ardeth just blinked in surprise. Rick could get a few words, brother, thanks, Horus and Sekhmet, and not surprisingly idiot. The rest was lost.

“Should you really be telling Uncle Ardeth he's as stubborn, brave and idiotic as Horus, mum?” Alex asked as he and Mohamed and Jonathan all came over to the fire.

Rick snorted a bit at that translation.

Ardeth only smile and then put his hand to his chest and dipped his head. “I stand rebuked, Princess. However, it is a fault I share with all my tribesmates. We are, I believe it has been said, brave, stubborn, and foolish to a fault. Has it not, brother mine?”

“Well, I guess that does sort of sum up standing toe to toe with armies of undead mummy things, Nazi's, Imhotep and the old gods- yeah.”

Evie sighed. “Fine! All for one and one for all is that it?”

“In'sh'allah Evelyn I think it must be. Come we will stop embarrassing my tribesmen and I. I wish to celebrate our newest member. Join us for dinner sister mine, Musa?”

“I think there is much of this story I would hear yes.” Musa sat next to him and Rihana.

“Where do we even start?” Evie asked no none in particular.

“Hmm- with the awakening of our most unusual ally I suppose.” Ardeth answered, taking his seat beside his sister.

“Again.” Rick muttered.

Ardeth only smiled. “It does seem to be the way of things does it not?” He took the cup Amal handed him and then passed it to Rick as he sat down beside them, Evie to his other side.

Rick just sat back and listened as he began the story. _Ni tau, Ammun, Horus, Anubis all of you. Shukran- Al'ham'dil 'Allah, however you want me to say it._ He looked from Ardeth to Evie and Alex, then to John and out over the group gathered there and repeated the thanks again.

A cool wind seemed to blow from the west and it carried a very familiar growl. _“Thank me by standing guard champion of mine.”_

Rick let his hand rest on the scepter he had at his belt, and tried not to think of just how comfortable he'd become with it.

Anubis, thankfully was silent.


	7. Sahadra: Chapter 7

Selim listened as Ardeth began the story. It surprised him not at all that his nephew only glossed over the beginning trips to the Thebes that was. Nor, that neither Rick or Evelyn corrected him. Alex, unlike the three adults seemed far more ready to add in some of the more interesting details. Including his uncle's fight with the crocodile, and how he had managed with it to wake the O'Connells as a whole. 

Amal came over with more drink and dishes of food and then sat beside him. “Your sister, Allah be thanked, has very brave children, husband.” She said quietly.

“She does.” He agreed, and then reached over to lace his fingers with hers. She ducked her head a bit but smiled.

“I am charged, most strenuously, with seeing that he takes more care of himself. Saimya, and Mohamed both worry for him, even in Paradise.”

Selim blinked and tightened his fingers on hers. “Bis'mil'Allah.” He gave a sigh. “We will do all we can then.” He glanced from Ardeth to Rhiana, whose wide eyes and occasional gasp were indications of just how surprising she found the story herself. Ardeth pulled out the scepter of the Avenger and extended it carefully into its long spear. Just as he would have put it away again, the falcon that shared the name of the old god, came circling down and landed with what was no longer quite so unexpected accuracy on the arm that held the spear, to tap his beak against it with a soft clang.

“Hello my friend. Are you reminding me of your name sake or suggesting I am forgetting part of the story?”

Horus only fluffed his feathers and then hopped up Ardeth's arm to perch on his shoulder and begin to groom one lock of Ardeth's hair.

Amal gave a small chuckle. “It seems we are not alone in our concern.”

Selim only sighed. “I think all of the tribes are with us in it.” He shook his head. 

Amal leaned her head on his shoulder. “It would be easy, would it not, to think that all the horrors were only dreams? When we are all here together around the fire sharing stores?” She closed her eyes. “And yet they happened.”

He squeezed her fingers tightly. “We can only watch, and be there for him as much as he will let us.”

“He tries so hard to be strong for us. I am worried he will forget he is healing yet.”

“Ardeth! You must take better care of yourself.” Rhiana's voice carried her concern.

“I had to rescue who I could Rhiana.” Ardeth replied.

“Ah, we have reached the loss of Ahmer's tribe.” Selim glanced eastward. “May they be at peace.”

“I...I know that. It is only...that I was not here to care for you and...I could not lose you, Ardeth.” Rhiana put her hand on her brother's arm.

“I am here, Rhiana. Truly, the old magics are exhausting to use, but so far we have not been injured because of their use.”

“Ardeth Bay, that is the quite possibly the biggest bit of hogwash I have ever heard any Medjai, other than my husband, say with a straight face.” Evelyn O'Connell said firmly. Then she tilted her head just a bit and the tone changed. “When did it become permissible to lie to those you would protect, oh leader of the tribes of the Medjai?” She asked in flawless ancient Egyptian. 

Ardeth only blinked, and Rhiana looked at her in surprise. “And what right have you to question my brother's honor?”

“Peace, sisters mine.” Ardeth chuckled just a bit. “Evelyn has been doing her best to be a good sister to me in your absence, Rhiana, and...the Princess takes her role of protector seriously no doubt, as befits the champion of Sekhmet. As to the question, Evelyn, I was not lying, truly. When has the use of the magics of old Egypt ever harmed us?”

Amal gave a sigh, and then hid a smile behind her hand. “Arda, you are a great chieftain, but this argument you will loose. He thinks too little of himself, husband.”

“He does, I fear.” Selim just glanced at Evelyn and waited for her response. Her husband just shook his head and then smiled a bit, no doubt agreeing with Amal.

“I...dear gods you are the most stubborn man ever. All right, since you've just reminded me I'm your sister, let's forgo the propriety and give you a list. One, you nearly died from rescuing Ahmer's tribe, heatstroke and delirium are not nothing Ardeth. Two, my son nearly died just from brushing against his father's shield, which is part of that ancient magic. Three, forgive me, Azza, Selim, Doud is in Paradise Ardeth, because of that same armor. Four, reoccurring trips through hell seem to be frequent payment for their use, I certainly think those were harmful. Five, my husband could not even get out of bed a few days ago. Shall I go on?” She crossed her arms over her chest. “So, you are either oversimplifying things or understating them to a degree that Johnathan would applaud.” She wrinkled her nose, then shook her head. “And the goddess of War and Healing, would like you to know that you are just as annoying a brother as the god you champion and have just as much sense of self-preservation. Brothers!” She threw up her hands. There was a long moment of silence at the end of it.

O'Connell only laughed. “You know, Anubis said almost the same thing...I think you're outvoted Ardeth.”

“I stand rebuked, Evelyn, truly.” Ardeth just shook his head, but his eyes were dark and his face drawn. “Forgive me, my friends, I...”

“Oh, Ardeth, I didn't mean any of it to hurt you.” Evelyn looked truly sorry. “I-- only wanted you to know that we do pay attention to how much you've sacrificed for our safety.” She rose to her feet and then came over. “You will share in taking care of him, won't you Rhiana? I don't mean to impose.” Then she simply leaned down and kissed Ardeth's cheek. 

“Evelyn.” He shook his head and Rhiana pursed her lips and then smiled. 

“I think it is good that you have more family to worry about you, brother of mine. And, I think it is good that I am not alone in calling you on not taking care of yourself.” She looked to Evelyn. “Will you do me the kindness of telling me when he does not, if I do not notice? I will do the same and perhaps we can allay some of it.”

“I am beset from two sides now.” Ardeth shook his head, but he did smile. “Likely, Evelyn will be do busy trying to keep her husband, son, and herself out of trouble to help much, Rhiana.” He looked pointedly at O'Connell and then back. “And when, sister, have you rested?”

“Hmph.” She moved back to her husband's side. “I've done far less than you two.”

“That's rather the pot calling the kettle black again, Evie.” Jonathan put in. “I think we should all take a holiday for a week. You're on good terms with the gods, right sis? Arrange that will you?”

“If it could be done, I think they'd have done it already, Jon. Let's just try to squeeze in some more rest now. And you, oh great chieftain of the Medjai, can lead by example. Otherwise I'll never get him to do it either.” Evelyn put her head on her husband's shoulder.

“Bis'mil'Allah, fine. I will try.” Ardeth shook his head.

“Hey, I was staying out of it.” O'Connell smiled. “But, really sweetheart, I think...we all tend to forget just how much hell this has been, Evie. And I love you, but you have the tact of an elephant.” 

“Survival mechanism to deal with you and Alex on a daily basis.” She returned with a smile. “Easier to herd camels, certainly. Now, why don't we get back to the story. We were at discovering the use for your shield, and the loss of Ahmer's tribe, right?”

“We were. May they rest in peace with Allah.” Ardeth looked eastward as he spoke.

“Pretty sure they are, Ardeth.” O'Connell put in quietly. “But you could ask Pasha for certain.”

Ardeth only blinked and then sighed. “As you say, Rick.” A slightly sad smile came with the words. “When did we become so accustomed to miracles, my friend?”

“I ask myself that a lot.”

Amal shook her head and then rose to her feet and much to Selim's surprise only gave Rick a very gentle hug and then did the same to Ardeth.

“Amal?” Ardeth only looked at her in concern, but he and Rick both flushed.

“Miracles such as we have been given, Chieftain, Rafik, are not to be taken lightly. I am here because of them. You are here because of them. Perhaps, Hawati has the right of it, and we will forgo propriety just this once. Thank you both for what you have done, and borne. Now, I will get you karkaday, and tea, and coffee if you wish it. And you will both sit and rest.” 

Ardeth flushed just a bit, as did O'Connell and Rhiana rose to her feet with a smile. “I will help wife of my uncle. Sit, Ardeth. Let us take care of you for a change.”

And Selim had to agree it was a good thing to try.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ardeth woke slowly feeling sleep almost pull him back under. Instinct and long practice made him struggle against it. Something had woken him and that something could be dangerous. He managed to open his eyes and then smiled, relaxing with a quick prayer of thanks to Allah. And he almost chuckled at that. When had waking in Thebes, Allah forgive him, become something he was thankful for? He knew the answer really. _Thank you, most merciful, for the most amazing of joys and wonders it is to have my heart so full. I am without any words that come close to expressing it. But I mean it none the less._ He sighed just a bit, trusting that Allah was indeed compassionate and merciful and would forgive him for those horrible hours when he had doubted his faith, and Allah’s mercy, under the soul crushing weight the Nazis had left him with. It was still an ache, like a wound that had yet to finish healing, but he had no desire to probe that ache either. For now it was joy enough to simply lie there, moving a bit closer to Rick and doze in the sunlight that filtered through the linen curtains separating his room from the balcony outside.

He had no way of knowing for certain how long he lay there dozing before Rick stirred but it did not seem that long. Rick it seemed felt much the same as he did, only snuggling closer at well. “Good morning, habibi.” Ardeth smiled as he spoke, but made no move to raise his head from where it rested on Rick’s chest.

And Allah help him but Evelyn had been right and it eased something of the ache still knotted inside him to hear Rick’s heart beat.

“Morning.” Rick’s voice was lower and rough with sleep but sounded like it held a smile none the less. “Who do we thank for waking up in bed together, huh?” One strong hand stroked through his hair and he smiled, shifting a bit more into Rick’s arms.

“I am not certain. I suppose I shall only be thankful to Allah as always, habib.”

“Yeah, that’s probably good.” Rick tightened his arms around Ardeth. “He’s gotta know I’m thankful too right?”

“Undoubtedly.” 

Rick’s hand played through his hair again. “It’s nice to wake up with you still in bed, too.”

Ardeth smiled. “It is.” He agreed. “This sounds foolish, given that I have seen you every day and only a bit ago now bid you good night but...I have missed you.”

Rick gave a half snorted chuckle. “Doesn’t sound the least bit silly, Ardeth. I missed you too.”

“Thanks be to God no doubt.” He placed a kiss over Rick’s heart, wishing that the shirt Rick was wearing was not in the way.

“Yeah, you okay, habib?” Rick’s hand ran down his arm to intertwine their fingers and then brought his hand to Rick’s lips.

“Should I not be asking you that?” Ardeth asked, curling his fingers around the kiss Rick placed against his palm. 

“Pot and kettle again, huh? I’m fine Ardeth. I think I’ve slept more in the last two days than in the last month.”

“There is truth in that. I am not certain still, how it is we can be awake here and yet rest in Ahm Shere.”

“Think I’m just going to consider it one of the miracles we seem to be getting.” Rick’s hand stroked through his hair again. “You didn’t tell me how you are.”

Ardeth shrugged a bit. “Tired still.” He answered, feeling very much as if he could simply doze back off despite all the rest he had had recently. “But at this moment only that.” The aches of exhaustion, and everything else he was determined not to think of, had not, Allah be thanked, followed him to Thebes. “And content I think.” He snuggled closer again.

“Content’s good.” Now there was a smile to the words and Rick began to trace his fingers with kisses and nibbles that were far more than comfort. “Satisfied’s better–“ the words stopped as Rick drew two of Ardeth’s fingers deep into his mouth.

“Allah’s mercy, habibi...” He raised his head from Rick’s chest to meet those bright blue eyes.

“Sated’s best.” Rick smiled as he drew Ardeth’s fingers away.

It took a moment for the references to make sense. Then he smiled, managing for once not to flush as he recalled that most amazing day here when he and Rick had first shared his bed. Allah had to know it seemed so long ago now. Barely more than a handful of days and yet a lifetime. He winced a bit at the sudden thought that it had indeed been a lifetime ago. Rick’s. And the sudden horrible picture of what the Nazi’s bomb had done to Rick’s body flashed through him mind, drawing a groan he tried to smother from him. _Bis'mil'Allah,_ he had no real idea if he spoke that aloud or not.

“Ardeth?” Rick’s voice was worried now and he opened his eyes to met his brother’s only then realizing he had closed them.

“Allah must know how I...missed you.” And he leaned up to kiss Rick, knowing it was desperate and without the gentleness and joy Rick’s teasing had been filled with.

Rick returned the kiss for a long few moments obviously trying to ease it some and then pulled away. “What’s wrong, habib?”

Ardeth shook his head, because oddly enough it was more what was right that was too much for him to bear now than what was wrong. “Nothing is wrong, it is only such a miracle yet to be here, with you like this.” He reached up, to trace his hand along Rick’s jaw, back to run through Rick’s short hair. “More joy than my heart can hold, Rick, to have the both of us here, together and whole.”

“Yeah.” Rick agreed, but there was as much darkness as light to the blue eyes that met his own. “That is kind of a miracle isn’t it?” Rick’s hand traced his jaw in turn and then buried itself in his hair and pulled him up into a soft kiss. But Ardeth did not have it in him to ease into this now, only pulled Rick closer and wished, suddenly, desperately to have them closer yet. 

“Rick...” He managed the name as a growl when Rick pulled away again.

“Feels like a hell of a lot more than just being glad we’re okay Ardeth.” 

Ardeth sighed, and tried to find the words when Allah knew he did not want to worry with words now. He wanted to pull Rick close and lose himself in the wonder and amazing joy it was yet to have someone he loved and desired so return those feelings. “I do not have words for what I am, Rick. Not in Arabic, or English, or any other language I know. Grateful is too pale a word. Amazed, overwhelmed with joy....” he shook his head and tried again. “Dehwahla, mubaraka,” It was no better in Arabic. “It is so much in my heart. Having you– all my people back from Paradise– myself whole, it is... too much for my mind or my heart to grasp.” He stopped and then shook his head. “And yet– with all that joy it is still...it pains me yet, habib, all the loss.” 

“Makes perfect sense to me, Ardeth.” Rick’s voice was a bit rough, and the smile was somehow sad. “And I think we’re allowed, huh? You, me, how’d you put it the other night? Every man, woman, and child within all the tribes, right? You and me, we’re just as allowed as anybody else, Ardeth. More.” there was a gentleness to Rick’s eyes that warmed him somehow, even if it brought to mind the way his heart still ached. “You more than anybody, habib.”

Ardeth shook his head at that. “I suffered, yes, but...”

Rick’s fingers pressed against his lips, cutting off the rest of what he wanted to say. “Cut yourself as much slack as you do the rest of us, huh?”

“Rick....” He started to shake his head again, but Rick only pressed his fingers against his lips again. 

“Don’t make me shake sense into you.” It was no doubt, not an idle threat. “Crazy, stubborn...no stubborn doesn’t come close. Ardeth listen to me, huh? And I mean listen.” Rick moved his fingers from Ardeth’s lips and gripped his shoulders, but did not, thankfully shake him. “Is Arebe allowed to fall to pieces?”

Ardeth shuddered a bit at that, a sudden visceral memory of holding his old friend close and trying to pull the wooden stakes that had held him to the ground from Arebe’s flesh so Evelyn could heal the terrible wounds. “Allah have mercy, of course he is.”

“Uh huh, and what about Kashim?”

“Kashim?” Ardeth shook his head a bit, wondering if something horrible had happened to his friend and he had not been told, as everyone had tried so hard it seemed to keep him unaware of so much that had happened to his tribes.

“Yeah, I mean he got his wife back and all. But that doesn’t undo it right? So he’s still allowed to panic over it every now and again, right? And Selim too, over Amal?”

“Yes.” He agreed, recalling how Rick had grieved in his arms over losing Evelyn years before only a short time ago. But he had to smile a bit despite the sadness, recalling how his uncle had forgone all propriety in holding his wife close and crying openly as he held her. Ardeth had barely managed to hide his own tears against his aunt’s hair. And he wondered yet, if Rick had recovered from the near crushing embrace Selim had given him in thanks. 

“Uh huh. And what about Adham, huh? His wife and even his kids barely escaped getting killed and worse right? And he almost lost you. And for a while there I figure he thought everyone of us was about to be wiped out right?”

Ardeth sighed and then reached up and gripped Rick’s shoulders in turn. “Rick, habib, why would I possibly argue with you that my cousin is more than allowed to be shaken yet? It is hardly something he need be ashamed over. Even the strongest of men can be shaken over what we have borne of late.”

“Right.” And Rick’s eyes and smile were gentle now, as was the hand that left his shoulder to stroke along his jaw, back to his ear and then down his throat to rest over his heart. “So if one of your men was tortured, came close to losing his whole family, did lose his love even if Anubis did fix it, then it would be okay for him to fall apart, shout at Allah or fate or whatever, maybe even get falling down drunk or whatever it is you guys to instead right?”

“Of course....” He paused and then sighed. “Rick.” He could not keep the exasperation from his voice, but at the same time he found a small smile for what Rick was trying to do. “So now I am tricked into admitting that I am as allowed to be shaken– and to yet mourn your loss– and my own....” He broke off and then forced the word out because as he and Rick had both agreed, speaking it aloud stole some of the horror from it. “My own torture,” he managed finally. “As Adham, or Kashim, or Arebe. Is that what you are saying?”

Rick gave a familiar half-smirk, half-smile. “Yeah Ardeth, that’s what I’m saying. Stubborn doesn’t even come close with you, habib. Let me try simple, huh? Why in God’s name do you always expect yourself to be so much stronger and braver than anybody else? You’re just as human as I am, Ardeth. Give yourself a break, okay?”

Ardeth sighed. “I...will try to...see it as you do, Rick– that I should allow myself to same reactions as I do my tribesmates it is only...hard yet, to try and compare my own horrors with those of my family and friends.”

Rick gave him another rather gentle shake. “Idiot,” there was such a warm and obviously caring tone to what should have been an insult that Ardeth could only smile. “You are so damned– I don’t have a word. But okay, I’ll give you that it’s easier to feel sorry for other people’s horrors than it is for our own...” Rick gave a rueful sort of chuckle. “Pot and kettle again, Ardeth.”

“Now that I believe.” Ardeth reached over and ran his fingers along Rick’s jaw. “This I can do then. I love you. And losing you-- even now that Allah and the old gods have been so amazingly kind as to allow me your return? I ache with that loss, habib. That horror as much as the German’s whip,” he stopped, having to swallow at the feel of tears and wanting to be ill both. “That is what broke me I think.”

Rick blinked, so obviously shocked by the words. Ardeth himself was somewhat surprised that he had managed to frame it into words when the wounds still ached so. “Yeah, I can see that. Me too Ardeth. Seeing you hurting so bad the other night? That was a hell of a lot worse than dying.” Rick’s hands moved from his shoulders down his arms until they reached his and intertwined their fingers, gripping Ardeth’s hard until he returned the pressure. “So you lean on me. And I’ll lean on you, and we’ll hold each other up until we’re stronger, okay?”

Ardeth found a smile and then drew Rick’s right hand up to his lips and placed a kiss against his palm. “Yes, that I can do, muHabb.”

“Okay then.” Rick smiled and then drew Ardeth’s hand to his lips in turn. “For later huh?”

Ardeth shivered a bit at the memory the words wanted to invoke. “For Ahm Shere,” he corrected. “When we can not share more.” And drew Rick back into another kiss.

“Ardeth” Rick shook his head a bit as he pulled away. 

He put his fingers against Rick’s lips. “I do not wish to worry at it now, Rick. Truly, I do not. Tomorrow we once again must face it all in Ahm Shere. I– do not wish to waste the miracle of being here in your arms to grief or worry. Later, I swear to you.”

Rick gave him another oddly sad smile but then traced Ardeth’s jaw with his fingers. “Yeah, okay. I can do the whole worry about it later bit, Ardeth. Especially considering it’s been too long since we got to do this.” 

Ardeth found he could smile back as Rick drew him into another kiss, which slid so easily from comfort to passion. One kiss led to another, and another, reminding Ardeth oddly, of the first time he had ever laid in this bed and kissed Rick so. “Rick...” He had to break away finally, only realizing then that Rick had managed to roll them over so that he was mostly pinned under his friend’s weight. That made him smile as well. “You feel good.” He ran his hands down Rick’s back, simply enjoying the feel.

Rick chuckled a bit. “You too, habib.” As if to add weight to the words Rick moved a bit to press against Ardeth even more.

“Hmm, I would hope so. Better though with less clothes I think.” He began the yet annoying task of undoing the buttons on Rick’s shirt. “We truly must find you robes.”

That only made Rick chuckle again. “You got the idea somewhere Ardeth that getting you undressed is easy?”

He blinked at that and then had to smile. “Perhaps it is best to say that we are both more used to how we dress ourselves than how to undress each other?”

Rick sat back just a bit. “There’s sense in that, sure. Course considering how many shirts I probably have in the chest over there...and considering I don’t care one bit if I dress again while we’re here...” Rick just pulled the shirt off, over his head, apparently indeed not concerned that it cost him a few buttons to do so. Ardeth found he did not mind the loss himself, simply ran his hands up along Rick’s sides then down his arms and then took hold of the white cotton to toss the shirt aside. Rick gave him a somewhat surprised smile. “You’re getting so damned good at that, Ardeth.”

“At what?” He asked, tracing his hands down now, over the strong muscles and unevenness of scars he was becoming so familiar with.

“You mean you aren’t trying to seduce me, habibi?”

Ardeth looked at him and then chuckled. “Is that what I am doing? I thought I was trying to get us both undressed. Truly, I must indeed have more to learn about seduction than I thought.”

“Uh huh. You telling me you really don’t know how damned arousing you look right now?”

He simply repeated the caress. “As much as you? I do not think that is possible, habib.”

Rick frowned a bit, but it did not darken his eyes any. “You really think I’m nearly as good looking as you are, Ardeth?” Rick’s hands reached for the sash at Ardeth’s waist and he sat up a bit to make it easier.

“I think you are– Allah I do not have words, Rick. Truly no houri or djinn, or even an angel of Allah could rouse me as you do.”

Much to his surprise Rick flushed at that, and it was an odd thing to think it made him even more desirable but Ardeth was certainly not going to complain. “Where do you get the words, huh?”

He chuckled. “I should perhaps loan you a book of Arabic love poems, habibi?” He traced his hand down Rick’s side again. “Or recite you some perhaps?”

“I can think of better things to do than recite poetry, muHabb.”

He let his hands move to Rick’s belt, smiling a bit more when Rick moved back to straddle his hips and make it so much easier. “Can you then? I think I would much rather kiss you than worry about words.”

“Yeah?” Rick tossed his sash aside and then reached for the ties that held his robes closed. “Maybe you’re right about these being easier after all, Ardeth.” 

“I find them so.” He arched into Rick’s hands as they slid into the undone robes and across his skin. “Allah I have missed this.”

Rick only smiled a bit and repeated the caress. “Me too, Ardeth.”

“Truly?” He shifted a bit, trying without much success to help Rick get their clothing undone and out of the way. 

“You get the idea somehow that I wouldn’t?” Rick frowned. “I was just about ready to say to hell with propriety and kiss you in Ahm Shere, right in front of everybody.”

That made Ardeth chuckle. “Now that would have shocked my tribesmates, although perhaps it would be unwise, hmm?”

“Kinda what stopped me, yeah. No sense in making Adham want to pound on me more than he does. Especially not when I wasn’t really up to a knock down drag out fight.”

“I think even my cousin would think more than twice about challenging you to a fight when you are well, habib.” He let his hands trace over Rick again, mapping the path of familiar scars with his fingers. “I promised no coddling in Ahm Shere, but I recall saying I would save the comforting for when we could both enjoy it well.” He smiled a bit more and then rolled them both over so that he could trace the path his hands had been taken with his lips instead. “Shall I take care of you then, for a change?”

Rick only chuckled and then stretched lazily, reminding Ardeth of the cat Rick had compared him too. “Do I get to be spoiled then?”

“Do you wish to be spoiled?” Ardeth returned. “I am certain I do not have your skill at it. But if you will tell me how it is you desire me to spoil you, habib. I will do my best.”

“Sounds decadent.” Rick only reached up and tangled his fingers into Ardeth’s hair, tugging him gently forward into one of the kisses that Ardeth relished, even if they did cause him to lose his thoughts so easily.

“Allah- but I can not think of even how to spoil you if you kiss me so.”

That it seemed lightened Rick’s eyes even more. “Thought you liked when we couldn’t think, Ardeth.”

“I do.” He agreed and then did his best to simply kiss Rick as Rick so often did him, until there was nothing to think of beside that desire. And perhaps Rick was right and he had learned some of this after all, because it was not very hard to let one kiss slide into several. 

“Ardeth...” Rick pushed him away a bit finally. “Christ, you learn quick...”

“Hmm, it is easy to do when it is such a joy.” 

“Yeah.” Rick smiled. “Thought you we’re going to spoil me though, not kiss me senseless.”

Ardeth smiled back “Perhaps the spoiling can as you say, lead to other things?” It was not hard at all to imagine exactly what sort of things. He let the desire for what filled his thoughts fill his voice as well.

“It could.” Rick agreed, running his hands down Ardeth’s chest. “What do you want it to lead to, Ardeth?”

How to answer that when what he wanted was everything they had ever done? He let his hands roam lower now, over Rick’s hips, to the buttons of the pants. “I want to love you. I want you to make me whole and I wish to share kisses until we can not breathe or recall our own names. I want to learn to take you deep in my throat as you do me, and I want to sate all the desires we have until we can not move and then simply lie content and whole in your arms and listen to your heart beat.” He flushed just a bit as he started, but the heat that lighted Rick’s eyes as he continued made it worth the embarrassment. 

“God, Ardeth.” Rick’s hands slid down his sides and the gripped his hips and to his surprise pulled him closer yet. “You have any idea how good that sounds?”

“That was why I said it.” He pointed out and then pushed away just a bit. “I cannot undress you...”

Rick chuckled, but it was an odd breathless sort of sound that made Ardeth look back up. “You keep that up, habib, and I won’t have to worry about what we’re doing ‘cause I’ll be done.”

Ardeth smiled back. “Are you not always telling me that enjoying it is the point as you say?”

“You want hot, quick, and crazy, Ardeth?” Rick’s hands slid down his back again, under his robes and then down beneath his pants as well. “We can do that.”

“Bis’mil’Allah...” he let Rick pull him closer again, feeling the very real proof of Rick’s arousal against his own despite the clothing that remained between them. “Please, habibi– more?”

“Yeah.” Rick sounded as breathless as Ardeth felt and then reached for the ties on Ardeth’s pants. “You wear too damned much.” Rick grumbled as he pushed the fabric down over Ardeth’s hips. It was with less grace than Ardeth would have liked but he managed to get the remainder of his clothes off and send the entirety of it onto the floor.

Rick laid where he was and then smiled, but the look in the heated blue eyes was enough to make Ardeth flush. “Rick?”

“You really don’t have a clue how gorgeous you are do you?” One strong hand reached up and traced down his chest then further. And while Ardeth would have argued or returned the complement he could do neither as Rick took his arousal in a firm grip. 

“Rick...” It was all he could manage. 

“Yeah, feels good, huh?” 

“Always.” He caught Rick’s wrist after a moment. “Please, muHabb, I can not take such pleasure and last.”

Rick rolled his eyes. “What do I have to do to convince you it’s not supposed to be about lasting, huh?” Rick brought his free hand to Ardeth’s arousal and pulled the hand Ardeth had around his wrist up to tease Ardeth’s fingers with his tongue.

“Allah’a’rakhma...”

Rick only chuckled but blessedly stopped both caresses for a moment. “It’s supposed to feel good, habibi.” 

“Rick....I....” He wanted to say that it did, that indeed good was not an adequate word, but then Rick moved down suddenly and took Ardeth deep into his throat and all he could do was manage Rick’s name in a choked gasp. 

Rick’s answering chuckle was an added bit of pleasure. Ardeth reached down with his free hand and tried mostly unsuccessfully to tangle his fingers in Rick’s short hair. Rick only chuckled again and then thanks be to Allah raised his head to meet Ardeth’s eyes. “Habib...” It was all Ardeth could manage.

Rick smiled, and Ardeth wanted to find the words to tell him how wonderful it was but he lost it to a gasp as Rick bent his head again to lick teasingly. “Feel good, habibi?” The words made little sense for a moment.

“Yes.” He stroked his hand along Rick’s jaw, smiling a bit at how Rick’s eyes lightened. “So good, habib.”

“Good.” Rick smiled back, and then lowered his head again to lick teasingly.

“Rick...” He managed the name, even if it did come out more a moan than a word.

“Hmm, sounds really good when you say my name like that.”

“Rick..” He tried again, recalling how Rick had said something similar before and apparently it was close enough because it invoked another of those most amazing chuckles. “Habib...” He gave up on anything else because it felt so very good. Ardeth squeezed his fingers tighter around Rick’s wrist and brought Rick’s hand to his lips in turn, teasing his fingers much as Rick had done for him and it brought to mind the other night and that wonderful unbelievable pleasure of finding himself whole again and of how Rick had loved him so. Rick groaned, the sound another caress as he swallowed Ardeth deep with a surety and suddenness Ardeth could only envy. Just as suddenly the pleasure spiraled up like the wind of the Sahara and tossed him unprepared and gasping into release.

~~~~~~~~~~

Rick raised his head with a smile, just to catch the look on Ardeth’s face. Then he went back to teasing Ardeth’s cock with his tongue, licking slowly as he let Ardeth slip free. And it was still so damned good to feel and taste and just _know_ that Ardeth was whole that he wasn’t ever going to take it for granted. And yeah maybe they were both still shaken, but they were there, breathing and in one piece, and whatever it took to get Ardeth well, Rick was pretty sure he had the stubbornness for it. Might stretch his patience sure, but he was pretty sure he could manage it. 

Ardeth blinked, almost dazed brown eyes meeting his and then softening in a way that made Rick smile even more. _but you’ve got it bad, O’Connell,_ he thought to himself. “Anna habib entu, Ardeth.” He gave it in Arabic just to watch Ardeth smile.

“Hmm...and I you, muHabb. Allah have mercy, Rick. That was...not even in Arabic do I have words.”

That made him chuckle. “You’re always the one so good with words, Ardeth, think I’m flattered that you can’t find them.” He moved up a bit and kissed him, long a deep, despite his own desire, because he could and it felt so damned good. Ardeth groaned what might have been his name into the kiss and then strong arms went around him and he found himself flipped onto his back with Ardeth propped above him. “Hi.”

“Now it is your turn to find words, hmm?” Ardeth smiled down at him and Rick couldn't help it he reached up and brushed the long dark hair away from Ardeth's face. 

“Do we need words, habibi?” He returned and then keeping his hand buried in Ardeth's hair just pulled him down into another kiss.

“Bis'mil'Allah...Rick...I can not think when you do that.”

He managed not to roll his eyes. “You really care about thinking right now, Ardeth?”

“Hmm, as you say. No-- I only wish...to know...” A slight flush came with a smile, both of which just made Ardeth look so damned kissable it was all Rick could do not to pull him back. “Tell me what you desire, habib? How can I please you so?”

“You're the one with the list, habibi, whatever you want to try for next, hmm?”

Ardeth chuckled, but the flush didn't lessen any. “You will tell me if I do this wrong, hmm?” The words barely registered as Ardeth leaned down and kissed him again. And it was so easy to lose himself in the kiss, and the next, and the next. He thought fuzzily that Ardeth didn't need to learn anything else about kissing, he'd gotten too damned good at it already. Then Ardeth reached down and slid one hand around Rick's cock and that was almost enough right there. He broke the kiss just to gasp in air. 

“Jesus...”

Ardeth chuckled. “You want Issa's aid now?” 

Rick didn't even have to open his eyes to know Ardeth was smiling. “Just saying thanks.” He managed.

“Allah but you take my breath away, Habib.” Ardeth shifted, trailing kisses down Rick's throat and chest. He arched into the feel, groaning when Ardeth reached one nipple, teasing for a moment and then moving to the other. Rick groaned, and just buried his hands in Ardeth's hair. 

“Harder, Ardeth, please?”

“Hmm.” The sound was a pleasant hum against his skin and Ardeth sucked harder making Rick arch his back. Ardeth raised his head after a moment, teasing the edge of his beard along Rick's skin and that was even better. “Good?”

“God yeah.” He grinned. “Enough teasing, habib.”

“I was not trying to tease, simply spoil you, hmm. I shall have to try harder, obviously.” Ardeth smiled back and then lowered his head again to trace his lips along the knife scar that ran along Rick's ribs with his tongue. Rick arched hard into that and shuddered at the sensation.

“You don't...need to try...”

“That is good to know.” Ardeth's smile still told in his voice, as he moved lower again placing a kiss just short of Rick’s cock. Then he took most of the length in his hand and slid the rest into his mouth. Rick groaned, arching into the touch and tangled his hands into Ardeth’s hair.

“Oh, Christ your getting good at that.”

“Hmm,” Ardeth only gave a hum of maybe agreement that made Rick tighten his hands in Ardeth's hair and arch into the sensation. 

“Ardeth...” He tried to hold off, to give Ardeth some chance to get used to this. But Ardeth really was getting too damned good at it, and only took Rick a little deeper at each thrust, swallowing around him every now and again and it was just too much. Too good after what seemed a whole lot longer than a few days. Rick managed to choke out what he hoped was Ardeth's name again before he came hard. “Oh...God....” He forced his fingers to finally relax in Ardeth's hair as the aftershocks worked through him. 

“I will take that as a compliment, hmm?” Ardeth's voice was a little rough, but he smiled as he moved up and drew Rick into his arms.

“God yeah...Jesus, Habib, how'd you get so good at that?”

Ardeth chuckled. “I have a good teacher, hmm? And a great deal of desire to learn.”

“Uh huh.” Rick just pulled him close and kissed him. Ardeth gave a soft moan into the kiss and simply returned it, long and slow and sweet. Rick chuckled a little as they finally broke for air, and brushed the hair away from Ardeth's face to meet the warm brown eyes. “Perfect, you know that?”. 

“Hmm, what is perfect, habib?” Ardeth smiled down at him. 

“This...being here, loving you. Gotta figure out who I'm supposed to thank for being so damned lucky, Ardeth.”

“No doubt. I am not even certain who to ask, muHabb. I will simply be thankful to Allah on principle, and trust that will do.”

“Yeah, me too.” He let his hand slide down Ardeth's side to his hip, and back up. “Want to be lizards and just laze here in the sun?”

Ardeth smiled. “That sounds decadent and wonderful, habibi.”

“Yeah, it does.” He traced his fingers back up Ardeth's side and then just pulled him close. It didn't take any time to get them both comfortable. Ardeth shifted a bit and rested his hand over Rick's heart. It took him a minute to figure out why. Rick just covered it with his. “I'm right here, habibi.” And it was still way too easy to recall how he'd done the same thing with Evie for months after he'd lost her for those few horrible hours in Ahm Shere. He shifted his free arm up and just hugged Ardeth tighter.

“Yes.” Ardeth moved a bit closer, resting his head on Rick's chest and then running his hand down Rick's arm to clasp his fingers around Rick's wrist, drawing it up to his lips a place a kiss against the pulse point there as well. “It is only-- so very good yet to be able to reassure myself, hmm?”

“Okay. I get that. Come here then.” He settled them a bit in the bed, so that Ardeth was laying with his head on Rick's chest, like they'd been we he woke up. “Better?”

Ardeth sighed but Rick could feel him relax a bit. “I will never be able to thank any of the old gods enough for this joy.”

Rick just wrapped his free arm more tightly around Ardeth's shoulders. “Me either, Ardeth.” He just held his friend as tight as he could without leaving bruises. Ardeth was silent, but he released Rick's wrist to run his fingers up his arm to his shoulder and then down again to his hip, then up to rest against the hollow of his throat. “You did that the other night.” He risked finally. 

“Hmm, did what, muKalb?”

The endearment made him smile despite the worry. Rick reached up to put his hand over Ardeth's. “Want to tell me why?” He drew Ardeth's hand down to his hip, then to his wrist and back up to his shoulder. Ardeth caught his breath, sharply, but didn't say anything. Rick could feel the shudder that went through him and his fingers tightened with bruising force on Rick's shoulder before releasing. “Ardeth, habib?” Rick risked after a moment, when Ardeth shuddered again.

“I...recalled...something I wish...I did not.” The words were harsh with more pain than Rick wanted to think about. He just hugged Ardeth tighter for a moment. 

“I'm right here, habibi.”

Ardeth whispered something in what he thought was Egyptian but his hand came back to rest against Rick's shoulder. 

“Ardeth?” He tried again. “Want to try that in something I speak?”

Ardeth let out a shaky sigh. “I...would not...even know where to start.”

Rick sighed himself. “Okay. Whatever, whenever...I'm right here, habib.”

“Yes.” Ardeth shifted a bit closer, but one hand remained pressed firmly against his shoulder. And he recalled what Ardeth had said the other night, that he wasn't so much saying a prayer as repeating a spell. And it was a little like the sudden revelation out on the battlefield.

“Right here, huh?” He put his hand over Ardeth's and shuddered himself. “How...much of what the shell did...did you see, Ardeth?” He wasn’t sure it was a good question to ask, but waiting and just letting it fester was going to be worse.

Ardeth only shook his head. “I...please, habib...”

“How much, Ardeth?”

“All.” That one word held so much pain and loss that it made Rick swallow hard himself. 

“Okay...I'm really sorry you had to go through that...but I'm here now. All in one piece, muKalb, you and me both, huh?” He tightened his arms around Ardeth. 

“I...how is it you say, Rick? I know it, I am only trying to convince myself I believe it as well?”

Rick could recall that exact feeling from having seen Ardeth's reflection die so many damned times. “Yeah. Okay then. Whatever you need to convince yourself, habib.”

“This...is good.” Ardeth shifted a bit. His hand still on Rick's shoulder but his ear pressed a bit more to Rick's chest, right over his heart. 

“Then we'll do this.” He stroked his fingers through Ardeth's hair. “Tell me when you believe it, hmm?”

A slight nod. “I am sorry...I did not mean to...”

“Shh. Pot and kettle, Ardeth. How about we both just lay here and do our best to enjoy the fact that we're here, and alive, and whole, and let the damned ghosts fend for themselves huh?”

“Yes.” Ardeth agreed. He was quiet for a bit, but his hand moved back to Rick's shoulder and then stroked down his arm and back. “I know you are well, habibi. It is only good to believe it also.”

“Yeah.” He stroked his fingers through Ardeth's hair. “Anything I can do to help, muHabb?”

Ardeth chuckled, and if there was sadness there too, well Rick got that. “This alone is more of a wonder than I can say, habibi. Always you tell me I am good with words and yet, I can not find a way to say this. How is it that joy and thanks and relief can....still make me want to weep?”

“You never cried out of sheer relief before Habibi?” He returned. “When Alex was born...well it didn't go well, and I was so damned afraid I was gonna loose them both and...then I didn't. And I was sitting there, with Evie and this brand new baby that...well I just never thought it'd be you know? And then it was...and yeah I cried. Nothing wrong with that, Ardeth. Hell-- just the other day, here, when we were sharing the bath in that really amazing tub? I was about this close to just breaking down again. Am I making sense?”

Ardeth nodded, and then shifted his hand so that he could grip Rick's wrist and bring it to his lips to place a gentle kiss on the tattoo they had in common. “Not in Arabic, or English, or Medja, or Egyptian do I have words for how...full it makes my heart to be here with you...whole and sated in your arms and you whole and sated in mine, Rick. But I trust Allah knows, and you know...that it is...more miracle than I can grasp.”

“Yeah. That I get, Ardeth. You know I feel the same right?”

“Yes.” Ardeth placed another kiss on his wrist. “Thanks be to Allah.”

He chuckled a bit himself at that, but damn if his eyes didn't sting. “Gonna take a while not to want to laugh, cry, scream, and get falling down drunk and enjoy it huh?”

“I do not know about the last, but I will agree with the rest, certainly.” 

“Okay, it's been a long time since I've gotten that drunk either.” Rick turned his hand in Ardeth's grip and intertwined their fingers. 

“I still do not understand the appeal of so much alcohol, habibi. I have only been drunk twice and I can not say either was pleasant.” 

Rick just sighed. “Yeah, but you've only been drunk here...and a little I guess in Aswan that night.” He tightened his arms a bit, recalling just how very lost Ardeth had been that night. And what sort of horrible was it to realize that compared to what they'd been through since then that seemed so very little to have worried about? He let out a sigh that sounded so much like a growl he surprised himself. 

“Rick?”

“It's...it just struck me how much shit you've been dealing with, Ardeth...that you getting drunk on my whiskey in Aswan seems...so long ago and...” he shook his head. 

Ardeth pressed a kiss to Rick's fingers. “We are here, together and whole habib. It...is all I can say.”

“Yeah.” He pulled Ardeth's hand to his lips in turn. “I can live with that if you can, Ardeth.”

“Then I will try to be content as well.”

“Al'hamdil, Allah, Gami'an, ehna'i, mukalb.” He gave it in Arabic, because it just meant more that way.

Ardeth sighed. “Thanks be to Allah that we are whole and together indeed, habibi.”

“Better than Paradise.” 

“And for me, Rick.”

Rick just blinked back the tears and stroked his fingers through Ardeth's hair until he dozed off. And for now, having Ardeth safe and whole in his arms sated and warm was enough. 

`~~~~~~~~~~~

 ****Imhotep stepped into the brazier lit room and smiled just a little. He had surprised himself a bit with how pleased he had been to feel the trembling of the veil between the Egypt that was and the Duat. “See now, Medjai, likely I am as mad as you say. But even the glory of Thebes is a bit diminished by your absence.” He chuckled. “You are still a most annoying guest, Ardeth.” He brushed his thoughts against Ardeth's and finding the young man sound asleep. He took the moment to let his eyes wander over the two men lying so entwined amongst the sheets, which did little enough to cover either. “Would that I was the monster you yet think me O'Connell.” He considered reaching out and running his fingers through Ardeth's hair, knowing he could easily keep both men asleep and then simply gave a thought and the blanket which had been kicked aside in passion no doubt rose from the floor and draped itself over then. “Rest well, Medjai.” He poured himself a cup of the coffee that was sitting on the table and then went to celebrate once more great AmmunRa's return to the sky and the defeat of Set.

It was a pleasant surprise to find both men still sleeping when he returned, the sun just clearing the walls of Ammun's great temple. He brushed his thoughts over Ardeth's again and felt the young man stir. Ardeth woke slowly. The very real joy of waking in O'Connell's arms inundated Ardeth's thoughts, followed by an amused acceptance that he had also come to enjoy the surprising comfort of waking in Thebes.

“I told you, did I not, Ardeth, that you would find yourself thankful for these visits, and at loathe to see them end?” Imhotep walked to the small brazier and poured himself a cup of the waiting coffee.

A flash of annoyance and then embarrassment before Ardeth realized he and O'Connell were well covered. Both faded to a surprising if rueful amusement. “Salaam wa alakum, priest of AmmunRa.”

Imhotep simply smiled. “And Ammun's peace to you as well, Medjai. Be welcome once more to Thebes.”

That, surprisingly enough got a smile. “Give my thanks then to great AmmunRa, please Imhotep.”

He chuckled just a bit himself. “Well played, Ardeth. Well played. Let your brother rest yet I think, for there is still some exhaustion to him, and join me on the balcony if you would.”

“Very well. Do you know how Egypt stands? Is there some...?”

“Peace, Ardeth.” He interrupted before the young man could worry over much, and undoubtedly wake O'Connell with the worry. “Great AmmunRa, who hears all prayers, has just risen to the sky here, and assured me that all is well with both the Duat and with Egypt that is.” He headed toward the balcony. “Come now, Medjai, I will even be a courteous host and leave you to dress without an audience.”

Ardeth held his thoughts tightly to the damnable English and then sat up, carefully. “Thank you..”

“If I do what you expect, Ardeth where is the enjoyment?” He teased and walked back out to the balcony to enjoy the coolness of the morning, leaving Ardeth to dress and join him.

He let his thoughts brush over Ardeth's as he sipped the coffee. It was unsurprising, if worrisome how much horror and sadness and loss remained to Ardeth's thoughts. _Do you realize yet how very fortunate you are O'Connell that he loves you so?_ O'Connell had given him little enough reason to assume the man would ever realize just how fortunate he was. The victory of the Medjai over the enemies of Egypt was a blessing and miracle enough to make even the gods thankful. Imhotep was no stranger to losing, and to the horrors of loss and damnation. Little enough, in the greater scope of things, to know to be thankful for victory, and the chance to rest and enjoy life afterward. 

“Are you certain all is well, Imhotep?” Ardeth asked as he walked out onto the balcony. He had, Imhotep noticed, dressed in only his main robe and pants, leaving the rest, including his weapons inside. 

“Peace, leader of the tribes of the Medjai, Egypt is well, and resting, as are your tribes, and we are blessed with another day in the realm of the faithful.” He gestured out at the wonder of the temple about them, and further yet to the glory of Thebes. 

“Al'ham'dil'Allah,” Ardeth said the so common prayer with sincerity. “No offense of course meant to AmmunRa, nor any of the old gods who have aided us so.”

That made him smile. “There is some hope for you yet, Medjai. I did tell you, did I not, Ardeth that you would eventually come to be thankful for your time here, and miss it if it were gone?”

Ardeth sighed, and cast a brief prayer to Allah for patience. “You did. Little enough I suppose, to offer my thanks, Imhotep, truly, for the wonder that it is to be here.” Sadness and grief laced through the young man's thoughts, but there was no doubting the joy that came with them. Nor, Imhotep was equally certain was Ardeth thankful for anything as much as he was for the joy of having O'Connell there well and whole.

“Hmm.” He took a sip of his coffee. “While I am still uncertain that O'Connell's return and the happiness it gives you is worth the annoyance, Ardeth, I will be glad for your joy.”

“I had begun to wonder if, now that the battle has been won, the old gods felt no need for their champions to journey to Thebes.”

“You still understand so little, Ardeth.” He gestured and the coffee that had been left on the brazier and another cup came to his hand. “All such magics, even this, take power. They take energy, of the user, and of the gods who have given us their grace.” He poured the cup full and handed it to Ardeth, placing the pot on the railing. “Your and O'Connell's ability to be here in the Thebes that was is a gift of the gods. As such it takes far more to achieve than such simple tricks.” He took a sip of his own cup. “The return of your tribesmates from death was a hundred times such a gift. Little wonder then that Mut, most gracious lady of night, was too drained after such magics to spare the energy to let you and your brother pass between the Tuat and the Duat.”

Ardeth shook his head and then much to Imhotep's surprise gave him a rueful smile. “I begin to realize how little I truly know of the Egypt that was. And how much less I know of how such magics are done, even here. I wish to give my heartfelt thanks, and whatever gifts are appropriate to your gods, priest of AmmunRa. And yet I do not even understand how the wondrous miracles I have been shown are managed.” He shook his head again. 

Imhotep smiled himself and then reached over and squeezed Ardeth's shoulder. _When,_ he wondered to himself, _did it cease to bother you that I do so, Ardeth? And when did I cease to worry that it would?_ “Peace, Medjai. I am certain both our gods will understand the enormity of what you are trying to learn and give thanks for.” He squeezed his fingers gently and then let go. “We are, all of us, living or otherwise, only men, Ardeth. We are not meant to understand the ways of the gods entirely, Medjai.”

“That I will believe. You have far more knowledge of your gods, and their ways, than I, Imhotep, what may I give them for the wonders they have shown us?”

“I am not certain myself, Ardeth, but I will consider it certainly. It has been many days here in the Duat since you last visited, Medjai. Tell me, how are your tribes?” He paused a moment and then refilled his cup. “The women and children and warriors returned to you are all whole I presume?”

Ardeth sighed, his thoughts were once more tinged in loss and horror, before a bittersweet joy came to them as well. “Whole yes, if healing still.” he glanced eastward as he spoke. “Al'ham'dil'Allah.”

“No doubt.” He agreed. “Truly it is good that some joy can be found in AhmShere. I doubt there is anywhere else in all of Egypt where such a thing could have been done. Not even Hamanaptura was such a temple to Anubis as is Ahm Shere.”

“Sometimes even curses and cursed places may hold surprising blessings. For while the Medjai are all too familiar with the dangers of both the city of the dead, and the lost temple of Anubis, we have found wonders in both places as well.” Ardeth paused. “In the Koran, the prophet, peace be upon him said, that a man may dislike a thing which is good for him, and love a thing which is not good for him, and Allah alone knows which is truly which.” Ardeth finished the quotation with a somewhat rueful sigh. “I suppose, I shall take it on faith that this very conversation is just such an example.”

“Given that we are having this conversation at all, Medjai, I would say that is something your god and mine would agree on. Really, Ardeth, whatever shall we do with such understandings between us if one day we must go back to being enemies?”

“As Allah and AmmunRa will us no doubt.” 

He chuckled himself at that. “As if it could be otherwise. Then we can both be thankful that our gods do not wish it so, can we not, Ardeth?”

“We can. I am more than thankful that the Medjai as a whole are not faced with such a confrontation. I trust Allah knows, as I do, that there are none better to lead than those who make up my tribes, and yet we are so very in need of rest.” Ardeth glanced eastward as he spoke and it was so very easy to read the weariness in his thoughts.

Imhotep sighed, and gave into the temptation to squeeze Ardeth's shoulder once more. “That I do not doubt at all. I will offer that additional prayer to AmmunRa, he who is lord of all Egypt, at the noonday meal.” He let go of Ardeth's shoulder, pleased that the move still brought no discomfort, and finished the coffee in his cup “Enjoy this day of rest then in the land of the faithful, Ardeth. I will expect to see you and O'Connell for dinner.” He set his up down 

And it was so easy to tell that the offer of the day alone with O'Connell, as well as the fact that he had yet to ask for another of the kisses Ardeth still owed him confused Ardeth greatly. 

Imhotep chuckled and then gave himself the luxury of reaching over and this time running a teasing finger along the edge of Ardeth's jaw before he pulled back. “If I do what you expect, Ardeth, where is the enjoyment, hmm?” He stepped into the shadows of the room and drawing the darkness about him for a moment left his very confused young guest behind him. 

~~~~~~

 

Ardeth watched, almost bemused, as Imhotep simply vanished into the shadows. _Bis'mil'Allah rahman el'rahim,_ the prayer was as much thanks as it was concern though. _I will never understand you._ He glanced eastward a moment. “Thank you, most merciful, for the joy, and for the wonder I have been given.” He set the coffee aside, and then even though it was too late for Fajr prayers, he went back into the room, quickly making absolutions with the water in the basin. Rick seemed to be sleeping soundly. “Ma'salama, muKalb,” he gave himself a moment to simply enjoy the miracle yet, of Rick there, whole and alive, and then went back to the balcony to pray in a more formal fashion, and give his thanks to Allah for all the great miracles he and his tribes had been so gifted with of late. 

When he was finished he went to pick up his cup and smiled as Rick came up behind him. Ardeth simply relaxed into his friend's strong arms. “Good morning, habibi.”

“Hmm, morning to you too. Everything okay, Ardeth?”

“Everything is fine, Rick. I simply thought to take the moment and give my most heartfelt thanks to Allah for all the miracles we have received of late.” He slid his hand down Rick's arm to his wrist. “I truly must find gifts for all the old gods as well.”

“Yeah.” Rick's arms tightened around him. “For this?...and well all of it I guess, I'd like to do the same. Maybe we should send John and Izzy back to Cairo to get a plane full of beer this time instead of guns.”

Ardeth laughed. “Now would that not be something to see? Alas, I think my tribesmates would be too concerned with the impropriety to help us unload it, hmm?

“Nah, we're just going to pour it onto the ground, not ask anybody to drink it. Well, okay if somebody has to drink it, we'll ask Evie and Sallah about that, I'll do it, and John and Izzy can help of course.” The smile was so obvious in the words.

Ardeth just shook his head and turned in Rick's arms with a smile. “For the joy of having you here, and both of us whole habibi? I would be willing to forgo the propriety and the horrid taste and join you in the drinking.”

For some reason that seemed to surprise Rick and his friend flushed just a bit. “Don't go breaking the rules for me, Ardeth.”

Ardeth only shook his head. “There is no rule, no commandment, I would not break for you, Rick. Allah, I trust, knows this. But, I have come to believe he must also forgive me for any impropriety for it. Rick, muKalb, every bit of the joy and wonder it is to stand like this with you, both of us together and whole...” He paused and then gestured out over the balcony, “here of all most amazing and impossible places. This is worth breaking any rule. Allah, is most merciful, Rick, and will no more ask me to give it up than to cut out my own heart. I am certain of it.”

Rick only flushed and then smiled, but it was so obvious that there were tears in the bright blue eyes. Rick only put his fingers against Ardeth's lips. “You and your words. God's got to know it's the same for me, Ardeth. I...Jesus, love isn't a strong enough word is it?”

Ardeth only blinked back his own tears and then kissed Rick as fully as he knew how, because Rick was right, there was no word in any language he knew that encompassed all he felt. “Entu mu kalb, habib,” he managed finally, in Arabic because it meant more to him that way.

Rick's hand pressed against his chest right over his heart. “That's fair, Ardeth, you've got mine just the same.”

“I think Evelyn would argue with me on that, hmm?”

“Nah, Ardeth, she gets that I don't love her any less just because I love you too. I don't know how to put it, habib, but...you've got just as much of it as she does...and it doesn't feel like I'm halving anything.” Rick's hand moved up to trace his jaw. “I gotta figure out how to thank God myself for that, huh?”

“We both must, I think.” He turned his head to place a kiss against Rick's fingers. “Al'ham'dil'Allah.” He meant the so common phrase with all his heart. 

“Yeah, there a stronger word than thanks in Arabic, Ardeth?”

“I will think on it.”

“Ni tau, en atu, doesn't translate directly huh?”

That made him smile. “It does, but the word for thanks holds no more weight in Egyptian than in Arabic that I am aware of.”

“Okay, I'll leave the talking to Allah to you, anyway Ardeth.”

“Allah, is Allah, Rick, whether Issa is the Messiah or a prophet proceeding Mohamed, peace be upon him. I do not think what language you pray in matters. Nor must you face Mecca to do it.”

Rick only smiled a bit. “Still leaving the whole religious bit to you, Ardeth.” Rick reached up and traced his fingers along Ardeth's jaw. “Besides, if we were both Muslim this would be a sin right?”

“There is truth in that.” He smiled back. “Better to be as we are then, hmm?”

Rick's smile turned just a bit softer. “Fine line between coincidence and fate, remember?”

“Hmm, that is still very true.” He caught a quick kiss just because he could. “Breakfast, habibi?”

“Coffee for sure.” Rick agreed. Then blinked looking surprised for a moment and simply vanished. 

Ardeth could only catch his own breath in surprise. “Please, most merciful...let him be well?” He had no idea what else to do, but pray. Then he glanced at the still rising sun, and went back into the room to grab up the shield of Horus. “Ai hetrum heset, Heru.” He whispered the words and went from his room to the shrine of the Avenger there in Thebes in the blink of an eye.


	8. Sahadra: Chapter 8

Ardeth blinked once, only a little surprised to find himself just inside the doorway of the shrine to Horus in Thebes. He had to shake his head a bit to clear it, past the sudden cold panic he could feel. It made him almost lightheaded and he was uncertain for a moment what to do next. He settled the shield onto his arm and gave the two obviously uncertain guards a nod. They both, much to his surprise, pressed their free hands to their hearts, and dipped both their heads and their spears. It was, he recalled from somewhere, a form of salute, soldier to commander and he returned the gesture with his free hand and strode into the cool, shadowed sanctuary. The lesser priests, just finishing up their morning prayers and offerings glanced at him in something more like panic and scattered just as quickly. Ardeth took the remaining steps that brought him to the sacred inner shrine and the statue of Horus that sat there. Without knowing what else to do, he went to one knee, cursing himself silently for not having even grabbed either his sword, or the scepter of Horus on which to place his hand. He simply followed the example the guards hand set and placed his free hand against his heart. “Bright Horus, Avenger of thy father Osiris, I do not even know the right words, but I beseech you, let me know if Rick is well? What has occurred? Am I needed in Ahm Shere, for I do not know how to wake myself there if I am. I would face whatever befalls him at his side if I may...” He broke off, trying to find the right words, when it was all he could do not to panic. And he would not think of losing Rick now. Not again...it would break him if he even looked at it to closely. He knew it.

“Peace, child of Allah.” The words came with a blinding flash of light that ricocheted of the walls and pillars, which it should not have been able to do, as they were made of stone, but it was simply one more small miracle, and Allah alone perhaps knew when he had come to think of any such miracle as small, but it was now, and yet it recalled to his mind all the great miracles he and his tribes had been given and he wanted to smile, despite the near panic and fear, and the tears that were perhaps not only from the nearly blinding flash of light that heralded the bright god of Vengeance' appearance, and made Ardeth finally have to close and shield his eyes before it settled.

He blinked trying to clear the dark flash spots from his eyes. The huge gold plumed falcon that sat where the statue had been only a moment before simply stared down at him with a smile that should not have been possible but eased the barely suppressed panic in Ardeth's heart before any other words were spoken to him.

“Peace, Ardeth,” There was something oddly calming about the voice, that was still to Ardeth's ears, not exactly like a voice, of the god who sat there, simply staring at him. And it was an odd thing to recall certainly, for a moment, what his father's voice had sounded like as he spoke to Ardeth, years and years ago now, to reassure him before he went to his first battle. And yet, there was something similar about the two that called to mind that comfort and assurance even before the words truly registered. “Egypt is safe. All of thy people who rest now at Ahm Shere are safe as thou are here.”

“I...am sorry, great Horus, I fear I do not even have a gift to offer to you in thanks. I...”

“Do not be worried, child. Heru is not angry at thee.” Said another voice that was not really a voice, but unlike the voice of Horus, this one was soft, like the whisper of the wind along the Nile, but somehow impossible not to hear. Ardeth could only stare again as the shadows of the columns cast by the bright glow of Horus parted and a woman far more beautiful than anyone Ardeth had ever seen walked forward, her blue dress shimmering with a thousand golden threads, long braids tipped in turquoise reaching nearly to her waist that swung about her as she moved with a grace that put all the dancers Ardeth had ever seen to shame. He ducked his head a bit, trying, if not truly succeeding, not to look to directly at the goddess, for such she had to be, despite him not being able to think of how to address her before Horus spoke again.

“Beloved.” Horus' voice was as gentle as hers, and Ardeth could only close his eyes at the love it held. And Allah why did it make him miss Rick even more, suddenly, fiercely, when he would not have thought it possible to feel the lack of his brother beside him even more than he already did and keep breathing and yet... He broke the thoughts of sharply. _Not here Ardeth not now, you shall simply crumble...._ He did his best to keep the thought unfinished, and the still comforting weight of the odd cloak of not truly feeling, or allowing himself to feel that he had been wrapped in since after the morning of that most horrible night at the German's hands, and finding Rick dead afterwards felt like nothing against the memories that wanted to swamp him.

“Oh child,” said the goddess. “He is fine, thy beloved, he was simply awakened in Ahm Shere by the night fears of his son. I, myself, promise this. No harm to him, nor any of thy tribes. Only night terrors.” And there was the sudden unexpected and yet purely comforting joy of the goddess of love's gentle kiss upon his forehead And for that amazing moment all the fear and sickening panic simply receded and he could catch his breath. Truly clear his mind and simply breathe, there among the impossible, yet somehow comforting miracle of the presence of the two gods of old Egypt. And be at peace with the utter certainty that they spoke the truth, so that he knew Rick was alive and well, simply awake, and not with him at the moment, only not here. That and the equal surety that his people were well, if not completely healed yet. As he was not it seemed, but resting in the gentle embrace of the goddess of dreams and stars and as always in the love of Allah. All of that was such a miracle that Ardeth could not bring himself to even think about questioning, despite the presence of the deities of a different sort that were right there with him. 

“I do not have words....” He tried again.

“Hush,” said the goddess, gently, reminding Ardeth as firmly as his mother, though indeed the voice was a thousand times more beautiful that anything Ardeth had ever truly heard, and yet, still, he thought of his mother and her love for him, even as Horus had reminded him of his father, and his father's comforting voice only moments before. And what, in the name of Allah, or any of the old gods, which given where he was, was perhaps a better prayer was he thinking about now...

Hathor only laughed, a magical, musical, laugh that made Ardeth smile to even when he had been next to tears and panic only a few moments ago. “Oh he is yet such a good match in champion for you beloved, for he is as yet as new to love, and the joy and safety of it as you where when we first met, all those eons ago.”

“Do not yet again, begin with that. For it is not important here.” Horus did not sound unhappy with his wife though, simply amused, and now Ardeth was reminded of his uncle, and his uncles wives, and their often not so covertly hidden, as was perhaps not entirely proper, yet wonderful still joy in each other and their presence in each other's lives and he was not going to think about that either because then he would be right back to missing Rick and that was...

“Stop.” And that was a sudden adamant command that Ardeth could not even think of beginning to argue with so he let the dark spiral of his thoughts cease and only looked up into the fathomless and simply heart stopping beauty of the glowing amber eyes of the goddess of love and beauty.

“Yes great Hathor?” he asked.

And she smiled at him a bit more, making him want to flush just from that regard. “That is better. Truly, all is well, child of Allah, who is fortunate indeed to have such a child, as Hours is to have such a champion. There is nothing to fear here, Ardeth. Only rest and peace, and a chance to truly heal thy heart, as thou has not even begun to heal thy soul or heart, or any other truly important part of thyself except thy body. Do not be so harsh on thyself Ardeth. Thou art only human, as all thy people are, and the great healing given to thy body by the spells and magics of the great books, and even by my shadow sister-self's healing is not enough to even begin to heal. Do not fear, only let thy lover's presence heal thy heart, for he is returned to the now, Ardeth, from the realm of my father, truly. He will be waking thou soon in Ahm Shere, of that I, myself, goddess of love and laughter am certain. Thou must simply rest and wait, perhaps even a few hours of time here in the land of the faithful. For his son was truly shaken by his nightmares and will take a bit of comforting, until he can go and wake thee there. But he will wake thee soon, fear not, and then can thou rest once more in his arms, here, at least, and there can be no better balm yet than that I think for what remains of thy healing that needs to be done.”

“Peace beloved, goddess of love tho thou art. You say too much, and he is not ready to hear such yet.” Said Horus. “Come now, we will away to great AmmunRa, but you are right in this, I will say to him, I, myself, am well pleased with my champion, indeed I have not been as pleased with any champion in an eternity it seems. Nor do I think, are my brother and sister less pleased with their champions than I am. And speaking of champions, peace to thee, champion of my father's father. We, my beloved wife and I, leave the leader of the tribes of the Medjai, my champion, in thy care Imhotep, for the remains of this day here in the city of Ammun. Do not fail us in this, champion of Ammun, or I shall yet be not only annoyed at thee but angry.”

“Do not threaten him, Heru. He is not thy enemy, only the enemy of those who would destroy Egypt, and the children of Egypt yet. And you can not take me to task for saying too much when you would do the same, and yet not enough at all. Peace to thee, both here, and to those champions who are awake now in Ahm Shere. We, ourselves, the gods of Egypt, are yet beyond proud and more than proud of our champions. Do not forget that, no matter what is to come here in the land of the blessed or in the waking world. Be at peace, and rest champions, and take my love, and all our blessings with thee, no matter the dark places you must yet travel in the future.”

“Come now beloved, we are leaving.” Said the voice of Horus, and it was the tone and timbre that Ardeth had come to expect from the god of Vengeance and then the same impossible yet beautiful ricochet of light bounced off the columns and walls that could not possibly reflect it so and there was on the statue of a falcon sitting on the dais and he was alone it seemed once more in the small temple. Except for Imhotep who simply came to stand beside him and then offer him a hand up, even though Ardeth did not think he truly needed it.

“Peace Ardeth. I am under a geas it seems to take care of you, and see you well. I would not for any reason I can think of certainly, wish to offend, Horus, god of Vengeance, nor disappoint the goddess of love and beauty. Come, we shall go sit in the shade in the courtyard and drink tea and karkaday and rest as we have been instructed. Perhaps we can play this backgammon of yours, or hounds and jackals, or trade the stories we have bargained for and never seem to get to hmm?” Imhotep's voice held, not exactly the same tone of odd gentleness it had out on the remains of the battlefield when they had rescued Layla from the tank but something similar to it. Oddly enough it also reminded Ardeth of the time he had been here in the glorious city that was and seen AmmunRa for the first time. It was so easy to recall that miracle and yet it seemed like so long ago really. But he found himself feeling in some odd way something like he had that night, as if he had wandered off his map of knowing how things were and where things made sense and was more than a little lost. Only without the edge of madness or hysteria of that so amazing night. Then again, he had not drunk any of Rick's whiskey, nor Imhotep's wine so perhaps that had something to do with it. _You can not make sense your own thoughts Ardeth,_ he thought to himself. And perhaps it would do, this once, to do as the gods themselves had suggested and trust to his most unlikely ally. Granted Imhotep had been his sworn enemy for longer than they had been allies together, but no, that was to likely to call to mind those unbearable memories of their hours together as champions of Egypt when the German had done so much to try and tear them to pieces and that was not something Ardeth was ready to think on yet, he would be ill again, without the whiskey or wine this time.

It took only a few brief moments it seemed to Ardeth for them to be now in the courtyard inside of the shrine to Horus. And Allah he could not get his thoughts to settle into anything.

“Sit Ardeth.” Imhotep's voice was truly gentle now. “I think you are in shock, hmm? Come now, silly warrior, sit. At least we are no longer at that point where you are trying to stand all day and night just to annoy me. Yes, I did realize you were thinking to yourself about your earliest visits here.”

“Hmm,” Ardeth simply did as Imhotep suggested and sat under the shade of one of the palm trees. It was pleasant enough a place to rest certainly. Why then did he feel suddenly like he could shiver despite the warmth of the sand and the sun. “I...do not think I feel well.”

“No. I do not think you do either. Breathe, hmm, Ardeth?” Imhotep crouched beside him, fingers that no longer truly surprised him with their gentleness reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. “Peace Ardeth, I have a geas, or perhaps even a tenid I think, to see to your health and wellness now hmm? I am not even going to tease you today, Ardeth, you have my word to AmmunRa.”

“I truly cannot think right now, Imhotep, so I think I shall simply trust to the great gifts the gods have given me, and in Allah of course, as if I could do other, and simply say yes.” He gave a rueful smile. “There now, I shall give you a gift it seems this day in return, priest of AmmunRa. I place myself in your hands and at your mercy, priest. Whatever shall we do?”

Imhotep blinked and then laughed but the fingers that tightened on Ardeth's shoulder briefly were gentle yet. “Truly Ardeth you are the most damnable guest, for you keep giving me these wonderful gifts and yet trapping me in my own geas and now I am to be a good host to you, Medjai and a good priest of this place, and the gods must know I simply desire to be neither, but tease you, and perhaps even claim a kiss for the bargain, and I am without recourse now to either.” He rolled his eyes, but Ardeth was only a little surprised now to realize he knew, without doubt that there was only teasing to the words. “There you see Ardeth, truly, what shall we ever do if we must go back to being enemies now, leader of the tribes o the Medjai?”

“As you say. It may yet be beyond doing, entirely. I know not. And I have no more knowledge of the future will of Allah than any other man. Let us do as we have been instructed hmm, by your gods, if not mine, and rest this day in what truly must be, Allah forgive me for the impropriety of the thought I am certain, this reflection of Paradise.”

“Hmm, I do not know if I think this is in fact some reflection of your Paradise of Allah, Ardeth, but other than that I agree with you.” 

And Ardeth was not sure if he himself was certain any more of what the point in continuing their debate on the nature of Allah, and Paradise or not. But it sounded oddly not so bad a way at all to spend the time until Rick woke him in Ahm Shere. And Allah have mercy, he would trust that the gods of old Egypt were right and all was well there, except for Alex's night terrors. Allah, and all the gods of Egypt had to know that they were yet, every man, woman and child among the Medjai, allowed to be haunted still. Ardeth would not let himself think on how haunted he was still, how it felt to wake himself shuddering in the night. _NO_. He would sit there in the cool shade and the warm sunlight, and drink tea and karkaday, and trust that for certain on this day in this most amazing glimpse of something like Paradise, that he, leader of the tribes of the Medjai though he was, could sit, safely, and even enjoyably for the most part and play backgammon and spar with words, with the man he still occasionally found himself think of as He whose name could not be said out loud. And if that was not, truly, some miracle of Allah, it was close enough for Ardeth to have to wrap his thoughts around it as he did so many other miracles of late. And that was enough to keep his mind on other things for the rest of the day. Miracle enough indeed. And then praise be to Allah he felt himself pulled from that very odd day in Thebes to Ahm Shere.  
“Ma'Sallama, Ardeth.” Imhotep's voice followed him to the waking world with a somewhat teasing smile.

“And Ammun's peace to you,” he tried to return before he woke completely, just to annoy his host a bit no doubt, but then he was done with no real idea if Imhotep had heard him or not. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick jerked awake suddenly, not sure what had woken him, but reaching instinctively for his gun and leveling it at the sound, arm protectively around Evie as he did so.

Evie's hand wrapped around his wrist. “Please don't shoot Jonathan because you aren't awake yet, love.” She sat up. “Whatever is wrong, Jon?”

“Mum, dad...” Alex ducked around his uncle and much to Rick's shock just moved close enough to be pulled into his mom's arms. “I...woke up...and for a minute I couldn't remember...that you were okay.”

“Oh, Alex.” Rick just slide the pistol back in it's holster and put his arms around Evie and Alex both. “We're all here and okay, kiddo.”

“I told him you wouldn't mind us waking you up, just to make certain.” Johnathan sounded just a bit uncertain himself.

“Of course not. I think we're all due more than one nightmare or twelve, certainly.” Evie said firmly.

“Well that's good, I don't think I've managed a night yet without one.” Rick made sure he said that as calmly as he could, because Alex needed to know it.

“Really?” Alex turned a bit to look at him, and Rick wished it was better lit in the tent for him to really see his son's eyes, but he went with it. 

“Yeah, sport, really.” He smoothed the unruly blond hair with a smile. “Nothing to be ashamed of, okay Alex? And you can wake me or your mom up anytime you need to, okay?”

“Okay.” Alex didn't object to Rick messing with his hair or the hug, which was a really good sign that he was a lot more upset than he was letting on. 

“Remind me to tell Ardeth we need another party to celebrate that we won and aren't dead, will you Evie?”

“I don't think anyone would argue with that, Rick. Wasn't it only a few nights ago that Ardeth came over in the middle of the night just to make sure we were all right?”

That made Rick chuckle, because that was a really nice way of putting it all for Alex. “Yeah, that's true.”

“Well then, I certainly won't feel bad about bringing Alex over then. If it's all right for Ardeth to check on you both.”

“Do you think....maybe it would be okay if...maybe we could...all sleep in here again, like when we were going from Hamnptura?” Alex asked.. “Just for a night or two?”

“I think that's a perfect idea. Is there time enough tonight do you think?” Evie glanced at John.

“I'll go grab us a few blankets, want to give me a hand, Alex?” 

“Sure. Thanks mum, dad.”

“Oh don't be silly.” Evie just kissed his forehead. “See you in a bit.” She glanced at Rick as Alex followed Jonathan out. “Do you mind going to get, Ardeth, Rick?”

He had to smile and just pull her close enough to kiss. “You are the most amazing woman in the whole world, and I gotta find out what to get the goddess of love for sure.”

Evie just laughed and then kissed him back. “Her name is Hathor, and yes, well, I think I owe her just as much.” Then the laugh turned just a bit teasing. “Now go get Ardeth, so you can owe her another gift entirely and we'll all get some sleep, hmm?”

Despite himself he could feel the flush that he knew would've been visible in better light. “Nothing I have ever done...makes me anywhere near deserving of you, you know that right, Evie?”  
“  
Poppycock, you're just you, Rick. That's quite enough on it's own you know.” She kissed him again and then lightly pushed his shoulder. “Go. Because I do want to get some more sleep. And, well, Alex is right. I shall sleep ever so much better if you are all within sight.”

“Yeah. I should...I don't want to leave him in Thebes too long anyway.” He got up with a sigh. “We so need a vacation from saving the world.”

“You're agreeing with Johnathan, Rick. You definitely need more sleep. Go, come back with the rest of the family, will you?”

He shook his head a bit, but got up and got dressed. 

“Really Rick?” 

“Yeah?”

Evie raised one eyebrow and then glanced pointedly at his side. Rick glanced down and then gave her a rueful smile, as he realized he'd grabbed up his shoulder holster, and the spear of Osiris without thinking about it. 

“Um...Better safe than sorry?”

“Oh shoo. Go worry the Medjai.”

“Right. It took only a moment to walk over to Ardeth's tent. And it wasn't really a surprise to find Arebe sitting by the fire outside. For some reason he'd gotten used to the idea of Selim, or Adham or one of the other's keeping watch at the fire each night. And Rick thought it was a good idea, because Ardeth could use all the support, and love, really do not go there right now Rick, that they could give him. _Right. Not thinking about that with Arebe right here,_ he told himself firmly. The older Medjai rose to his feet as Rick came over.

“Is all well, O'Connell?”   
“  
I wish I knew Arebe. Evie just told me to go wake Ardeth and bring him back to talk to, and I'm not in Thebes right now obviously so....” He thought that sounded reasonable and none of it was technically a lie.

Arebe shocked him by reaching over and gripping his shoulder tightly. “I will speak to you of this, because Ardeth will not hear it, and...I think you will forgive the impropriety,” There was a sad smile. “And because my brother, may he rest in peace with Allah, was at least as stubborn as yours. Do not let him face the aftermath of...the horrors the Germans did to him, alone, Rafik. He does not realize yet, I do not think, how very … exhausted he still is.” He glanced eastward and then at Ardeth's tent. “Twice now he has cried out in his sleep and not woken.”

Rick sighed. “Okay. Thanks.” He gripped Arebe's wrist. “And I think if you told him that, Arebe, he'd listen.” He squeezed the wrist gently. 

“Hmm, you are wiser than you admit to O'Connell.”

“Nah. It's just got a lot of experience with stubborn.” He smiled a little.

Arebe smiled back. “That is good, I think. Go, wake him.” Arebe squeezed his shoulder and let go.

“Yeah.” He ducked his head and moved the tent closure aside to look in. Ardeth was curled on his side, almost protectively and Rick had to sigh. “God, Allah....Ammun, whoever, please? Just let him get well okay? We aren't going to be worth crap in another fight at this rate.” He sighed, because even in the poor light, and asleep, Ardeth looked exhausted as Rick crouched beside him. Then again, he assumed, he didn't look much better. “Ardeth?” He pitched his voice as soft as he could and still be heard. “Habib?” He shook Ardeth's shoulder a bit.

Ardeth sat up with a stifled gasp, reaching for a weapon and turning to face him at the same time.

“Hey, it's just me Ardeth. You're okay. We're okay, huh?” He started to at least reach over and grip Ardeth's shoulder, but Ardeth didn't give him the chance.

“I....Oh thanks be to Allah, Rick.” Ar.deth only pulled Rick close, hugging him almost too tightly, muttering something else, probably in Medja because it sounded closer to Arabic than Egyptian but all Rick could be sure of was his name and Allah. 

“Ardeth? Habib? What the hell happened to you while I was awake huh?” He just held Ardeth back because he really just wanted to shake him and make him say what had happened so Rick could fix it **NOW,** damn it all, but that was probably, no certainly, not going to work. Because Ardeth was already shaking, those really fine tremors that Rick had thought maybe he'd never have to deal with again now that things seemed to be settled at least a little bit with the damned thing. Rick just put his hand in Ardeth's hair and brought his head to Rick's shoulder and held him tightly. “I'm going to kill the damned thing all over again I promise you Ardeth.”

“Hmm? No, Rick, habib, no habibi I think I must say even though we are awake and it is real here in Ahm Shere and not in Thebes. Nothing to rescue me from Rick, nothing to make you run Imhotep through, again or any such thing it is only...Allah I do not know myself, Rick what to call what I am feeling. But I have felt this way...ever since you disappeared from in front of me just a few minutes ago, certainly here, hours ago now in Thebes, but...I can not seem to stop this very real need to see you....hold you close and assure myself you are well even when Horus himself and even bright Hathor both assured me you were right after you left and I...”

“Ardeth. Wait a second, okay, habibi, you aren't making any sense...and...oh who gives a damn about propriety okay?” He just used the grip he already had on Ardeth's hair and titled his head up just a bit and kissed him, softly sure, because he was pretty certain Ardeth wasn't going to be up to anything else right now no matter what had a happened or hadn't happened or whatever in Thebes, thank god, well any god that cared to listen or whatever. And hadn't Anubis told him just the other night out on the dunes that he wouldn't let the damned priest hurt Ardeth and when had he started to feel that he could trust Anubis of all deities, but he was pretty sure that Anubis had just about been as willing as Rick was, most days to just tear the damned thing to pieces again, and... _okay time to put a lid back on your temper O'Connell,_ he told himself firmly. _Ardeth needs you to be here for him now, obviously, and comfort him somehow, no mater how angry you are. So were just going to curse the damned thing back to hell and the Germans along with him and be here for Ardeth okay? Right. So._ “Ardeth,” he started and then stopped himself and started over. “No you're right, Habibi, muKalb, tell me what's wrong, huh? What can I do?”

“Do? Nothing, only this...please?” Ardeth moved a bit to really rest his head on Rick's shoulder and then freed a hand from around Rick to rest it, even if it did still tremble a little, like Ardeth was still doing Rick noted, damn it, and place it over Rick's heart. “I...”

And Rick got that then, suddenly, _light bulb time again, Rick,_ he thought to himself and put the hand that wasn't still buried in Ardeth's hair over his friend's hand which was gripping Rick's shirt now in something like a death grip and Rick could recall suddenly, clearly, how he had held Evie that first night after Ahm Shere the first time and just could not make himself let go, no matter what not even for a second, and just wanting, no needing to feel her breathe and speak and whatever right there with him every second. And hell, how could he expect, why would he expect it to be any different for Ardeth? Even here now we he was the one who had just gotten Rick back, alive and whole, when he hadn't been? And they hadn't really even begun to deal with what Ardeth had gone through at the hands of the Germans, and Rick wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he needed to get that whole story out of Ardeth at some point, probably, no definitely in Thebes where they could sit and get drunk if need be and Rick could just hold Ardeth close and let him curse and weep, and who knew maybe in yell at Allah a little about the unfairness of it all, not that Rick could really see Ardeth getting desperate enough to really yell at Allah, well okay, Rick could do the yelling and the cursing he was good at that. And then he could just hold Ardeth afterwards, kinda like he was doing right then, in Ahm Shere for real and everything. Rick just sighed. _To much...too close together all the blows and you are still punch drunk Rick and...right get Ardeth, get up, get back to Evie and then...well let's just worry about then then okay right?_ “You sure you're okay Ardeth?” It would do for a start to hear him say it.

“I...do not know what I am Rick. But I am unhurt certainly. Only, oddly I feel, very uncertain I think? Almost as lost as if indeed I...had just awoken that morning in the healing tent...when you were not there but-- lost...” The words trailed off and Rick could just feel an even stronger shudder go through him. “It is as if...everything between then and now had not happened and I am...I feel like I will...crumble? Come undone somehow? I do not know how to put it. But I-- truly, I can not look at it to closely now Rick I will...it will shatter me whole habib, I know it will. I...”

“Okay...shh. I get that Ardeth I do and...it's nothing to be ashamed of okay? I mean it. I would be curled up in the corner probably shaking myself to pieces and puking up all the whiskey I'd just drunk if I were you , Ardeth. So...we'll set it aside now hmm? Until were asleep together in Thebes and it's dark and quiet and we can walk a few more steps of the maze together huh?” He just let his fingers stroke through Ardeth's hair again. “So, right now, you're going to gather up you shield and scepter, and swords and all, and come with me, back to my tent. Because Evie's expecting me to come back, with you she said so don't start worrying about it now, okay? And Alex had a pretty bad nightmare so he and John are going to be there too. So nobody should think anything too improper or whatever right? Right.” He didn't really give a damn about Medjai propriety himself right then, but Ardeth being Ardeth would worry about it if he felt he should. “So, you're going to sleep next to me for a few hours, and Evie's going to sleep next to me, or better yet I'll hold onto her so I don't turn over in my sleep and hold on to you, which would confuse the heck out of Alex and Johnathan for sure. Okay, come on, let's get up, okay, habib? Trust me on this Ardeth. We're going to go from here to there. Go back to sleep here so we can discuss all this in Thebes and...see what we're dealing with.”

“Hmm. Horus and Bright Hathor said much the same thing I think, only a bit ago now. That I must rest and take care of myself and begin to heal my heart and soul as much as the rest of me I think is how they put it, or something close to that. They even instructed, or better to say ordered Imhotep to keep me well and help me do the same. Hmm? Does that make you worry a little less about the time I spent in his company when you were not there hmm?”

'Yeah, Ardeth it does. A little, but not a whole lot because you're still shaking Ardeth underneath all that Medjai stubbornness, and I know if it's bad enough that I can feel it, there's a whole lot you aren't telling me.”

Ardeth only sighed but then gave a small nod. “Yes. But it is...not anything that happened with Imhotep, truly, we sat in the shade and played backgammon and discussed religion and such only Rick I promise you, not even a kiss today, hmm? It is only-- when you disappeared I...felt as if suddenly I could not breathe or even think and...it was not unlike finding you...in pieces out on the battlefield the grief suddenly felt as if it would smother me if only I let myself think on it and...see even now I begin to shake myself to pieces when I even...” there was that edge of real panic and something beyond pain to his voice so Rick just did the only thing he could think of to knock him out of that rain of thought, and what the hell, right it had worked for him and Evie for years.

“Hush.” Rick fixed that with simple expediency he'd learned from Evie when they'd first gotten married, he just kissed Ardeth till the words stopped. “Not leaving you alone again Ardeth. Not now. Come on, get up, get your weapons and things so we can go back to sleep and then deal with this. Otherwise I'm just going to tumble you back to the blankets right now and kiss you senseless here in Ahm Shere or something and there's a lot of your people right outside this tent who would probably murder me or something I they thought I wasn't treating you right. Am I getting through to you, Ardeth?”

Ardeth only gave a weak chuckle, but it did nothing to hide the utter exhaustion and yeah fear that Rick could still hear. And what the heck he was probably still a half step away from either laughing or crying himself. _Right, we can't do this here. Ardeth will fall apart even worse later if he even thinks about falling apart here in Ahm Shere where somebody else might hear or see. Like any one of us in all of the tribes would care one bit, worry sure and try to be supportive but...Nope you are too stubborn for me to even think about explaining it to you right now, habib. Right. I'm going to hope you'll listen to Arebe about this. Later._ “Okay, up, we are going to go to my tent, and we are going to sleep. Otherwise we will fall asleep here and then Evie will have to come get us and that is not going to go over nearly as well with...never mind. Up.” He didn't let himself think about it. Didn't give Ardeth a chance to argue and Christ just getting to his feet took to much energy. “Shield and weapons habib. Or not, I don't think we'll need them but it'll make everybody else think there's nothing to worry about, well gossip about anyway. Just you and me back to back and going to Thebes. Come on, Ardeth please?” He held out his hand.

“I think I said something to Imhotep earlier about not being able to think. And I still can not get my mind to wrap itself around even simple tasks I...Allah have mercy Rick what am I doing?”

“Getting your boots on.” He made it simple. Had to. “Come on, get dressed huh? Were going next door. Boots, Ardeth.”

Ardeth bless him, only did as Rick asked and put on his boots. Rick grabbed up his shield and scepter what the hell, and then let Ardeth gather up his own sword and knives and things because Rick would probably at this point stab himself with them. Not that Ardeth was really up to doing more than tucking them away with hands that still barely shook and Rick just handed him the scepter and then shouldered the shield himself, hoping Horus wouldn't mind to much. “Habib?” Ardeth asked softly.

“It's going to be okay now, Ardeth. Just...let me get you next door okay? And don't say too much, actually, probably don't say anything at all, because you're not really awake and you'll probably call me habibi in public or in front of Arebe anyway, which is so not what we need right now. Come on, brother mine, let's go.” He went back to simple and took Ardeth's arm leading him out of the tent.

“I...do not understand, Rick. Nothing is making sense why should I worry about...Arebe?”

“I was only going to check on the rest of my tribe Ardeth, when I came across O'Connell. You can get him to your tent can you not, O'Connell?” Arebe asked, and glanced at Rick as if to say, do not let him fall, and do not let him worry about me now. And Rick wasn't sure if he was just making it up or if he really did get that all from a quick glance but, he wasn't questioning it now. 

“Come on Ardeth. I promised Evie I'd come check on you and bring you back so she could see for herself that you're okay? Come on Ardeth.” He made it a few more steps.

“Allah Rick I am not even certain I am awake. Arebe...?”

“Do as your brother suggests, Chieftain and go and mollify the princess hmm? I shall see to Horus in the morning for you, Ardeth. I do not think it will hurt you to sleep a bit more and miss prayers.”

“See, someone else around here with sense. We are going to sleep now, Arebe. And then we get to go back to Thebes. Yay. The things you can get used to, huh Ardeth?”

“I suppose. I...am very accustomed to waking in Thebes now that is true. And it was not so bad a visit this time, I even spoke to Horus...Rick?”

“Be quiet now, remember? Let's not wake Alex in case he's asleep already hmm?”

“That would be good. I hope he has more pleasant dreams now. I would like to be asleep myself I think.”

“You aren't even really awake, Ardeth. Come on, ten more steps okay?” And it seemed like a really long way to go, but they made it. And why hadn't he realized he was still so worn out? Evie was sitting on the pile of blankets waiting for them. Jonathan and Alex were bundled up on another couple of pallets not far away. Johnathan looked up when they came in and then just smiled a bit and laid back down.

“He went right back to sleep as soon as I told him you'd gone to get Ardeth and would be here any minute.” Evie smiled then seemed to look at them both. “Oh for heaven's sake you two. Sit down before you fall down. Set the shield over here Rick? Ardeth, brother of ours, set your swords and your knives where you normally do and lay down. Rick can get your boots off, can't you Rick?”

“Evie...” He started to flush, then remembered Johnathan and Alex and managed to just roll his eyes. “Ardeth can take of his own boots. I'll put the weapons and stuff away okay?” 

It must have dawned a little bit on both Evie and Ardeth, even as completely exhausted as Ardeth was acting that they had to worry a bit at least about what Johnathan and Alex would make of things because Ardeth only sat down, got off his boots and put his own sword and knives within easy reach. “Have we truly gotten so used to going to sleep as if we were going to war, hmm?”

“Sometimes Ardeth, I'm not sure there's even a difference these days. Sit down, better yet lay down. I'm going to do the same, Evie...”

“I'm right here, Alex is right here. Ardeth is going to watch your back, you're going to watch his, and I'm going to be snuggled up right next to you where I can keep an eye on Alex and still let you keep me safe. See? And Johnathan will just shoot anyone who even thinks about waking us up before noon, won't you John?”

“I'm not shooting any of the Medjai sis, no matter how much you want to sleep. But I will take care of getting Alex breakfast and shooing everyone away will that do?” Johnathan sounded amused despite being not allowed to go to sleep. Rick could understand that, he felt much the same himself. Ardeth only blinked at them.

“I, do not think I am awake enough to follow that in English. Why is anyone threatening to shoot my tribesmates please?”

“I was just making a joke Ardeth about how tired we all are. Go to sleep, oh leader of the tribes of the Medjai, brother ours, or I'll let Nefertiri out to knock some sense into you, hmm?”

Rick laid down between them, trying not to chuckle at the look Ardeth gave them both. But then he, thank God, any of them really, laid down to, back to back with Rick. And it helped, really to have them both their mostly within reach if not both in his arms and feel them breathe. He looked over Evie's shoulder and Alex and then just closed his eyes. 

“Have I truly offended you Princess?” Ardeth asked finally after a moment or too.

“Of course not silly, I'm just teasing you like I tease John. It's what I do with stubborn brothers with not enough sense to go to sleep. Good night, Ardeth, Rick, John.”

“Good night sis.” John all but whispered. “Rick, Ardeth.”

“Hmm, night everyone. Go to sleep yourself, Nefertiri.” Rick just pulled here a little closer. “You too Ardeth.”

“I think I have never truly woken. I will...see you in Thebes, yes?” There was too much remaining fear and a need Rick couldn't even think about how to handle here in Ahm Shere. He just smiled sadly as Evie blew out the last lamp and laid his hand on Ardeth's hip trusting the darkness to hide the move even if Johnathan wasn't quite asleep yet. 

“No mater what, Ardeth. Sleep now. I'll be there in Thebes when we wake up there, promise.”

“Hmm.” It was a small sigh, but he moved his fingers to clasp Rick's hand on his hip in the dark and it was enough.

“Sleep. We'll all be better for some rest I'm sure.” Evie's voice was barely a whisper in the dark.

“Already mostly asleep, Evie. I love you, you know that right?” He meant that for the two of them but couldn't really say anything else.

“Yes, Rick, I know. I love you too. Go to sleep.”

Ardeth's fingers squeezed his and he smiled just a bit and did just that let himself fall to sleep and it was comforting as anything to know that for that moment at least they were all there, his family, such as it was, asleep together and safe that he didn't even let himself worry about Thebes. Because he was going to sleep with Evie in his arms and then he'd get to wake up in Ardeth's and that was just about perfect. Sleep came on silent feet, very suddenly and he was done.


End file.
